New World Order
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Dystopian Future. Roman is the powerful leader of the most important city. Dean is obsessed with ending his reign. COMPLETE.
1. Post American World

_**Ambreigns.** Dean and Roman's relationship in this fic is quite intense, almost toxic to both of them, I hope I can portray it the way I want. By the way, in this fic there is also a plot developing so the plot is as important as the relationship. Seth is part of this story and I love that dude soooo yeah he will be around here a lot of time._

 _ **Roman finally turns heel**... in this story **:v** Yeah, he is the bad boy here, he is very very evil. But why is he bad boy? Is something that little by little will be unveiled in the story. Anyway, in this episode I briefly explain why._

 _Dean is the good guy... maybe not as good as he thinks he is._

 _Like I said in the previous fic. If anyone shows interest I'll keep posting._

 _English is not my former language, you know I'm sorry :(_

* * *

"It's time, Orton. There are at least 200 policemen guarding his safety in addition to the drones and surveillance cameras. We need to be careful, a stupid move and we'll have all the armed guard of Los Angeles over us."

Really crazy. Now it sounded like something distant and even ridiculous that the city had such name. Los Angeles evoked angels, purity, and beauty perhaps. But the territory was nothing more than a huge metropolis of concrete and metal, full of big buildings and fake people. The air was so polluted that had become fuzzy, like smoke, sometimes even became difficult to the sight. No trees, no angels, and definitely no purity.

The devastation that preceded the bloodiest war ever possible, was undoubtedly of countless magnitude. That was over 100 years ago. Then came the struggle for survival, the resource management, the strength over ideologies. The technology was an evil ally for the domain of the strongest. The survivors fought hard to become the ruling class, command and be obeyed, govern over everyone. The slogan was the survival of the fittest. The others, the imperfect were used as cannon fodder. That was the fate of those considered of inferior races, the poor. People that was known as the misfits.

The world had to reborn from the ashes but the weakest people paid dearly. In the new tech world, they had no place, however they weren't exterminated... at least not all of them. The misfits served as a reminder to all those in large cities that they were the result of the wars, and that they would become their future if they disobeyed the new world order.

Ten years ago, Los Angeles, made his latest expansion for resources. Invading the territories of the dispossessed, destroying everything in its path, forcing them to retreat further, those who refused, didn't live to tell the tale.

And this is how it had been for ten years. They were just kids at that time, but now they grew up as a young adult full of hatred for the society that marginalized them. The same society that took what little they had. The society that now was living in opulence while they were eating their leftovers. A group of them, formed a small army, with resources obtained by theft, stealthy income to downtown inside Los Angeles and the wit of many of its inhabitants who were very smart.

Resources, technology, weapons, minor and major traffic of objects and drugs. Things that afflict even the most organized of societies. The little dirty secret they try to cover, but in which all of them wallow. The livelihood of the misfits.

Ten years it's a long time to accumulate hatred, long time to plan a revenge, a revolution. A change that would bring a new chaos, but in the midst of that destruction would bring also a new order, beauty and equality.

The misfits were led by a guy who was just a teenager, a very clever one, very agile and above all willing to do whatever it takes for the cause.

"I'm a very quiet one, Ambrose," said the young man, lifting the smoked glass that covered his eyes, as he was wearing a helmet, "But as all of you, I want the blood of these goddamn bastards. Anyways I know the mission it's more important. Plus you're the leader of the group, I'll obey your commands."

"Okay, I know how you hate to be called by your last name, Randy. We will use our first names, ok" Dean smiled playfully, dimples in full display, "I'm glad you're clear how we will carry out this mission. We just have one chance, I don't want to wait another ten damn years."

"No one in this place survives to hit thirty. None of us will live enough to turn that age." Randy smiled mockingly, "Complete three decades is a privilege that belongs only to them."

"We will take that privilege, my friend." Dean smirked as he put a metal helmet on his head.

They were only teenagers, all of them between nineteen and twenty five years. But in the world of the misfits, at that age they were more than adults. The average lifespan of them because of the attacks, lack of food, medicines and resources was not more than thirty years. At twenty they had already lived more than half of their lives.

Everyone was distributed among the crowd. It had been difficult to get identical uniforms to those of the armed guard of Los Angeles, but they got them.

The entire city was being ruled by a samoan man, known to be dangerous. Democracy was nonexistent, but the inhabitants were satisfied because their lifestyle was even better than in other cities. The ability of their leader was unquestionable. His methods could be perverse, but the results were evident, they progressed rapidly, smashing everything that was in front of them. Roman Reigns, the thirty years old samoan with piercing eyes, had taken command after the last coup in the city.

Ten years ago he was the leader to a group of disgruntled citizens. They had been angry with the apparent weakness of the former leader of that place. That leader was overthrown and imprisoned and Roman and his group established a new order. At first the revolt was aimed to stablish peace and justice. And Roman thought was a good leader, he tried to do things right and that ended with the entire city against him.

 _He wasn't ready for this…_

 _It was too soon…_

 _There's thousand people worth of being in that place…_

 _He didn't deserve to be in charge…_

 _He didn't deserve it…_

 _He didn't deserve it…_

Every single poisoned word of the city he loved and hated at the same time. How can you control this monster? How can you prove they're wrong? Just go away, give up and prove they were right. You are the lost cause, the mistake.

 _You either die a hero or you_ _live_ _long_ _enough_ _to see yourself_ _become_ _the_ _villain._

The citizens began to hate their leader and his happy go lucky attitude. He tried hard but people was complaining and everything was stressful and problematic. Roman had to make several changes on his life. First it was subtle, then it was increasing til the moment he was totally bitter. He developed a love hate relationship with this city which at the same time was his pride and prison. Surprisingly this worked and the people began to support him. Be the bad guy really suited him.

Why did they love his evil ways? Because these were ten years of rapid progress of unprecedented proportions. People in Los Angeles only cared about themselves and adored the way his leader destroyed everything around to keep the city powerful and safe. Repression, violence, any resources that came to hand were used to meet the goal. Citizens loved their young leader, with only thirty years, Roman Reigns became the highest authority. He was an idol for Los Angeles. The samoan was the living proof of the strength, intelligence, arrogance and beauty.

Roman was no fool, he built a fortress in the middle of the city. An imposing tower, known as Roman Empire, which was also the base for the armed guard of the city. Such power should inspire envy and he wanted to avoid suffering the fate of his predecessor, so he made sure to keep the people happily sedated and made sure that no one could touch him.

He was a tyrant that was worshiped by the people he reigned. They really loved their leader.

 **…**

The samoan was smartly dressed. A very dapper designer suit navy blue, the brilliant and luscious raven hair tied in a high bun, the arrogance that emanated from every pore of his being and his unbelievable good looks made him seem beyond human. He was the guy, the big dog running the yard. He undoubtedly had done great work in building his image as leader. Roman stood on a podium, ready for the speech that would initiate the jubilee of the ten years of "independence" of Los Angeles.

The cries of euphoria began with the mere presence of the samoan. Which was positive for the intruders as much noise served as curtain to move unnoticed. The crowd of people raised their hands, with posters supporting the charismatic leader, it was also useful to distract the drones. It was now or never.

"Seth, you should smile," A whisper barely audible amid the small group of people who shared the scaffold where Roman began his speech. "You'll get a good punishment if you keep with that smug attitude."

"Like I could afford such a feeling?" A two toned young man, dressed as elegantly as the leader, drew a smile which certainly had practiced hundreds of times in front of a mirror.

Next to him, it was another young man who looked the same age. Pale skin and red hair.

"Sami, there must be something better for you than this. I still don't understand how someone with your way of thinking is standing here listening to all this crap." Seth whispered in the ear of his companion.

Both young men smiled and looked at Roman, paying attention to the speech that the samoan used to keep happy the cheering crowd.

"Who would believe this people would adore Roman?" Seth whispered, "They used to hate him. They wanted to eat him alive."

"Who would believe he would end like this?" Sami whispered back, "Angry, bitter, evil."

"There's no coming back for him," Seth said sadly.

"We will go to another ten years of progress… believe that!" Roman finished his speech.

The mass of people became euphoric. The screams were even stronger. Roman approached the two toned man, took him by the waist and kissed him passionately. Seth gently put his hands on the shoulders of his boyfriend and let him deepen the kiss. That was his role in this movie, should keep acting.

Not far from there Dean and Randy looked at the stage, communicator in hands while smirking.

"Such display of love." Dean mumbled.

"Five... four..." Randy whispered.

"Three... two..." Dean muttered.

"One!" Both they softly said in unison.

A huge explosion sent down the scaffold. The frightened crowd began running in all directions turning the place into pandemonium. The plan of the misfits was going perfectly. The armed guard had difficult access to reach their leaders, and they were being pushed by the crowd of citizens. Reigns' bodyguards were taking Roman and Seth to other place. Several policemen did the same with the other important politicians who also were on the scaffold.

"It's time, he's on Fifth Avenue... very near the point where the sixth squad is." Dean was warned by radio.

The teenager smiled sparklingly, "Randy, this couldn't be better! He's very close. We'll capture the _samoan demon_."

The boys sprinted through the tumult to reach their motorcycles that were hidden nearby. People were still out of control. They reached the street and could see the armored vehicle in which Reigns was escaping.

"Shoot the entire arsenal, he can't escape!" Randy said by radio.

Several detonations were heard and the armored car left the track due to various impacts, turning aside the way.

Like ants the squadron that was hidden in that place went over them. Including Dean and Randy. The guards pointed their guns at the boys, they pointed theirs to the bodyguards.

"We have less than a minute." Dean said.

A gunfire was all they could see. Roman waited behind the car for the rest of his troops to arrive. However the misfits were fast and could reach to him. They killed all the guards. They had pointed their guns at Roman and Seth.

"Down!" Dean said, without removing the helmet.

"Voice Modulator..." Roman whispered, "I know how those helmets works. They become you all as one. Your voices will be heard as the same, like preventing that we recognize any of you."

"Your people invented this technology." Randy snorted.

"You will kill us?" Seth whispered.

"Shut up, bitch!" Randy kicked Seth in the stomach. The young man squirmed on the floor. "Take this whore now!"

Two of the misfits, carried the hurt two toned man as handcuffed him.

"C'mon, samoan demon, walk! Have no time to lose." Dean took Roman's arm.

Dean was an agile and strong kid. Not for nothing, had he been the leader of all the misfits, but he was still a teenager. Roman instead was a very experienced man and of course was not stupid or coward.

"The guard is coming, let's go!" One of the misfits shouted a little out of both guys.

Roman made two moves. One to hit the kid in the chest and the other to twist his arm. So fast was the move and Dean's weapon was now in Roman's hand. Pointing it at the temple of his owner.

"And the army is already coming." Roman grinned as he removed the helmet of his hostage and what a surprise, "You're just a kid."

"I'm an adult in the place where I live." Dean spat arrogantly, "No matter if he shoots my head, the plan is still on!"

"Of course I'll shoot your head, kid." Roman arrogantly declared.

"If you do it. We'll shoot yours." Randy said still hidden in his helmet.

"Without the samoan demon, our mission will fail. Shoot him for fucks sake!" Dean cried.

"Not even a spark of fear!" Roman softly mumbled in Dean's lobe, "That's so fucking sexy..." Again the evil smirk on his face.

"Shoot the samoan demon!" Dean was still yelling.

Roman rubbed his crotch against the kid's buttocks, "What a pity that I have to pierce the brain of such a pretty thing like you. Even amid the trash it's possible to find beauty."

Roman unlock the gun and Dean could feel how trigger was being pressed. "Shoot him, Randy!"

Roman's tongue let a wet path on the kid's neck and then a shot was heard.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think..._


	2. Sleeping Beauty

A shot was heard. Dean closed his eyes and Randy felt his heart skip a beat. Roman smirked even more as he re-placed the gun in Dean's temple. He had shot someone behind Randy.

"You killed three of them." Dean could barely speak when he reopened his eyes.

Roman had shot three of the misfits. They were in a weird angle and the samoan just with one shot had been able to kill them.

"You're so fucking pretty to kill you." Roman hissed just to be heard by Dean, " _But I'll still give you something for you to remember about me. See you soon, babe_."

Then Roman had the audacity to squeeze his butt. Dean hoped nobody had noticed that. Roman pushed Dean two steps in front of him, still holding the gun in the kid's head.

"Let's make a deal." The samoan smirked, "Let me go and I return this kid to you."

"What about your lover?" Randy asked.

"You can take him as a gift." Roman did not even blink when he said it.

"Let him go now!" Randy said.

Roman released Dean just in the moment his army arrived. The samoan shot the leader of the misfits, but he was still able to escape with the help of his comrades. The army followed them in vain. The most of the kids escaped unhurt.

At dusk the misfits escaped aborting the mission. Roman issued a statement in which, with sadness in his eyes, he told to the entire city that the scum who lived around Los Angeles had stolen and maybe killed his longtime boyfriend. The entire city was mourning for Seth.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the hideout of the misfits. Randy had a fit of rage.

"We lost!" He screamed.

"Maybe there's hope." Another of the boys said.

"Shut the fuck up Cody, we failed. We don't get Reigns." Randy kicked all around. "Dean is hurt."

Another man came into the room. "Dean's wound doesn't seem serious. He's actually coming here. Why don't you take off the damn helmet, Randy?"

"Dolph..." Cody said, "Sure he's crying with frustration. He doesn't want us to see him as well."

Then Randy remembered, "The prisoner... Reigns' whore."

"He's in a cell in the basement." Dolph said, "When we told him that Reigns abandoned him. The guy didn't even flinch."

Randy walked right through almost pushing both guys. Shortly after Dean appeared with a bandage on his shoulder.

"Goddamn Reigns! He's better than we thought." Dean growled.

"You think the guy is ruling that city for ten years just because his good looks, huh?" Cody said smiling. "Well he's good looking enough to do it, but that's not the reason."

Dolph rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you're so fucking vain, Cody. Anyway, Randy is very frustrated because the mission failed."

"Nah, we didn't fail." Dean said with confidence.

"What are you talking about?" Both guys were surprised.

"Reigns' lover. They were always together. We will use one of Cody's toys." Dean said and stopped just to see the mischievous gaze of his friends. "You perverts! I mean those brain devices, not your sex toys. We're going to get into that bitch's mind and make a map of the Roman Empire tower. That bitch must have seen every hole in that building, security systems, emergency exits. There's a treasure in his brain. This time we won't fail."

"Well, if you want to use those devices with the big dog's bitch. Then you'd better go to save that guy's life because I'm sure Randy wants to vent his frustrations with him." Dolph pointed at the basement.

Dolph was right. Seth had been beaten by Randy. The two toned young man was unconscious on the floor bleeding from the mouth.

"Tell me he's alive!" Dean screamed and then looked at Randy, "Take off that damn helmet!"

Randy took off his helmet while Dolph and Cody helped Seth.

"He's alive. Hopefully we get to save his life." Cody said as he used the makeshift medical equipment they had.

"How was I going to imagine that you wanted him alive?" Randy shouted.

Randy was prone to this kind of angry outbursts. This time anyways, it was understandable. After so many years developing a plan and getting the resources, they failed.

"He won't die." Cody returned to the small room.

"Good, then get to work!" Dean happily shouted.

 **...**

 **Two days later.**

"If he is older than twelve years should be in the census record." One employee of the Census Bureau had indicated two days ago as he took several strands of auburn hair in his hands.

"Sure he is." Roman smirked.

DNA identification was a simple process now. Before the revolt that Reigns had taken control of the city, there was a census of those who were not part of the city. The previous leader had said he would help the inhabitants of the outskirts and they had believed and that's how all aged twelve could be quickly identified.

Roman was in his office waiting for the results, not only the identification but all the information they could collect about the little intruder. His assistant, the ambitious Kevin Owens had the results. He handed a folder with the complete data.

Data that the only ones with access were the same Roman and his trusted assistant. The samoan had wanted to keep everything as a secret, especially the identity of his little rival. Seemed like he wanted to protect his identity even from his own security team.

"Here's all the information we have about him. Including a study of surveillance cameras that you asked as top secret. It turns out that the guy had been visiting the city for a long time and no one had noticed it. He's nineteen and is the leader of all the scum that surrounding the city."

Roman grinned.

 _Young, brave and ambitious. Fighting for justice for his people. The leader of a whole troop even at this young age, reminds me of myself. Now I know I did well leaving you go for a few moments._

"What's his name?" Roman asked.

"Dean Ambrose" Kevin said.

Roman looked at his young assistant with a mischievous smile. He smiled back.

"He's part of the waste of the city, Mr. Reigns," The young man explained. "What more can be found at the dumpster, but trash."

 _Ten years ago I found something valuable in the middle of that dumpster. In the Jubilee of the ten years of my power over this city, history repeats itself._

"It's all Kevin, keep doing your work."

 **…**

Meanwhile Dean was locked in his bedroom. He was watching and reading a lot of pamphlets. He collected all kinds of information that had Roman Reigns pic of them. Since the days the pamphlets said Roman was a useless leader, mocking about him, saying he was more looks than brains. Til these days when everything was about his greatness. Dean knew he was obsessed, he had been obsessed for ten years.

He remembered how Roman had rubbed his crotch against his buttocks. It felt massive.

"What a pity that I have to pierce the brain of such a pretty thing like you. Even amid the trash it's possible to find beauty." Roman's words replayed in his mind like a goddamn broken record.

"I hate everything you represent, Roman," Dean spoke to a big flyer he found in a trip to L.A. two years ago. The flyer had printed a full color pic of Roman in a black suit, smirking and his evil gaze.

 _So brilliant, so sharp… so gorgeous…_ The annoying voice inside his head insisted in remind this things.

"Fucking Samoan Demon! You only represent disgrace, selfishness…" Dean spoke a bit louder this time. He will convince the stupid voice.

 _He represents sin… power… lust…_

Stupid voice, Dean hate it. All the time interrupting, correcting him. Dean shook his head.

"You're so fucking pretty to kill you." Roman had said. Roman's voice was mesmerizing and his big hands holding his body were…

 _Sinful_

"Fuck!" Dean threw the flyer away, "You're not great. You're just this selfish…"

 _Gorgeous…_

Again, Dean shook his head, "You're evil… evil like the demon. I will destroy you. I will kill you."

 _Desire…_

These mental battles were exhausting. They were the only battles he always lost. Dean decided to spend his time in the real battle. He had spent ten years of his life convinced his obsession with Roman wasn't about his power, his looks or even his arrogance. It was about his evilness, he needed to stop him. Destroy the source of his power: The Roman Empire Tower. Destroy his horrible government system. Destroy his royal guard. Then finally destroy him and the misfits will rule L.A. They would take revenge for every contempt, every injustice, and every death. Los Angeles was a disgusting whore. Oh! And he would be happy when he could destroy its power.

Dean smirked. "Destroying his leader, I'll destroy the fucking city. Roman, I'm going to destroy you. I will ruin you. I will kill you."

 _Or maybe he will ruin you…_

"He won't!"

Dean can still feel that big hand squeezing his butt.

"Goddamn samoan demon!" Dean yelled.

Dean was angry. Again he lost the eternal battle with his mind. That was another reason to destroy Roman, maybe that way he could take back his self-control. He locked all his Roman stuff in a chest he hid under his bed. He had to take a look at his partners.

 **...**

"Have you seen this?" Dolph exclaimed while used one of Seth's hands to caress his own face. "There should be nothing in this world smoother that his skin. This guy has done nothing in his fucking life, dammit."

"They live like princes and are nothing but trash." Randy complained.

"Well, this one is certainly a very beautiful trash. Come and touch his face, dude." Dolph giggled, "So fucking soft."

Cody walked next to Seth and he gently stroked the face of the two toned. "Anyways, Sleeping Beauty will be only a beautiful shell when this process is complete. It'll take at least four weeks."

"You are a couple of perverts. I wouldn't be surprised if you fuck him." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hey dude! That's gross, he's unconscious." Cody approached Randy and softly run his hand on his friend's chest, "Instead, you are very much conscious. The moment you want... we'll invite you to a private party with us."

"You fucking weirdos." Randy said, "Instead of trying coerce me to be part of your orgies, better explain me how all this works?"

Dolph smiled, "Cody pls, give him the explanation for dumbs."

"Well, first we've induced him to sleep." A playful smirk escaped from Cody's lips, "Then we connect the neurotransmitters. This monitor will show the images from the mind of Sleeping Beauty. And another monitor is connected to his heart rate. When 60 to 80 his dreams are just that... dreams. If they are between 80 and 100... his dreams are in fact, memories. Those are what we're looking for."

"There must be an infinity of memories there. It could take a lifetime." Randy asked.

"Only four weeks. His brain won't bear the process. We don't have the technology that they have. In the city this process doesn't destroy the patient's brain. This machine does it. It'll be a very slow death for him." Cody said while calibrating the monitor screen.

"Cody means this process will become this beautiful one in a... vegetable," Dolph sighed, "Such a pity."

"We must get back to work, only soldiers are free until we can get the information from the brain of the sleeping beauty. The rest of us must work." Cody complained. "In fact, Dolph and I have many outstanding experiments. We can't spend the whole day watching the reality show about the life of..." Cody looked in a folder, "Seth Rollins."

"So who will?" Randy asked.

"Randy, you will." Dean told him as he sauntered into the place to watch the experiment.

"You're crazy!" Randy said frustrated.

"Lunatic, my friend." Dean smirked, "All of us, the soldiers, are free. But I was shot and I need rehabilitation. Dolph and Cody have to help me with their devices to recover my health in less than four weeks, which is what we have to get that information. And you're the only one I trust for this. For more boring it would be. You're going to see the dreams of the sleeping beauty."

"When you see him remembering something about the Roman Empire tower, you have to press this button here to record it. The rest of his memories don't care and we're not investing resources in them." Cody laughed, "Have fun, sweetheart."

"Yes of course, so much fun." Randy snorted annoyed.

Dolph, Cody and Dean left Randy alone in the room with Seth.

* * *

 _Thank you for give this fic a chance. Let me know what you think about the plot and the characters. As I said if someone out there enjoy this weird story I'll be updating more chapters. I love you all._


	3. A Twisted Mind

_"_ _You are brave, strong and honest," Senator Paul Heyman smiled mischievously, "But that's not enough. This is a metropolis, it must be governed by someone with political knowledge, someone... educated."_

 _Roman's gaze was centered on Paul's movements. Each of his gestures emanated falsehood._

 _"Don't take me wrong, Roman, I'm doing you a favor. Citizens loved you at the beginning of the revolution. You were the leader of this group of heroes who set them free. But now... They've realized all your faults. That's why in your last speech, when you were reporting back the reforms in favor of this stupid crowd... the only thing we heard was booing, complaining and teasing. People doesn't want someone like you... they want someone like..."_

 _"You?" Roman had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, "You are more of the same. I know the reasons why people are against me. Things they repeat like some kind of prayer. All those supposed facts comes from the same source..."_

 _Paul kept his smile but Roman knew well that it was a facade, "So you think all the things people is saying about you are lies?"_

 _"I'm a long way from being perfect and I have a lot of the flaws they complain about. Some others to be honest are pure bullshit that this people seems eager to believe," Roman approached Paul dangerously. The politician couldn't hide his fear, "All this is solvable in the short or medium term. But it won't be solvable if I allow the source of these rumors to keep spreading shit."_

 _"Why don't you speak clearly?" Paul tried to keep his composure._

 _"Do you want me to speak clearly?" Roman snorted, "You, a poisonous_ _snake, are demanding honesty? Quite funny."_

 _"Now you're trying to play these mental games." Paul laughed, "You can't do it."_

 _"You don't know what I'm capable of." Roman smiled mischievously, "I know I am far from being a great speaker. But there are other ways to control this city. "_

 _"And your ideals?" Paul looked at Roman with disdain, "Justice... equality..."_

 _"While you slept, fucked with random whores and enjoyed a life of luxuries. It was me who put his life on the line! It was me fighting a long and painful war and you think I'm going to see everything I fought for years collapsing. I'm not going to allow that idle and conceited manipulators like you remain in charge."_

 _This year had been a rollercoaster for Roman, he wasn't even the shadow of the warrior who organized a commune of citizens and fought against the armada of Governor McMahon to pursue freedom and equality._

 _"You just have a little more than a year in charge. It doesn't matter if you think you can control them, you can't. You have no experience, you don't know how to do this work. You don't deserve to be where you are." Paul was smiling, "This revolution has put you in charge, like a military leader. But the war unfolding within this city can't be won by your muscles. People wants bread and circuses, and you can't give them that. No matter what you do, the idea that they have planted on their minds about you, will never change. All your revolution, your effort will be useless."_

 _"Of course not," Roman emanated confidence, "I will make an empire of my revolution."_

 _"The only way for you to win, would be to become in someone like us," Paul smiled pleased, "And if you do it, then you will have lost. Your revolution will have been in vain, because you will only give this city more of the same but with different form."_

 _Roman was angry and it was very obvious. He was not yet able to mask his emotions, that was his greatest weakness and his enemies and the citizens themselves always took advantage of this._

 _"You won't be present to see such a thing, Paul." Roman smiled bitterly._

 _"I will leave this world with the huge pleasure of seeing you defeated... by yourself." Paul's smile was poisonous._

 _That day the senate was overthrown. A 'transitional' military government was declared. That was the last time Paul Heyman was seen in Los Angeles._

Roman was watching the sunrise through the big window in his bedroom in the roof of the tower. He was smiling bitterly remembering this stuff, "I won. In the end I won. I control this horrible city. All of you couldn't destroy what I fought so hard to get."

 **…**

Dean was locked in his room. The annoying voice woke him up. As always, he was surrounded by all his pamphlets about Roman. His shoulder ached like shit. The memento that Roman left in him the day of the crossfire, was a bullet that would kill him little by little if it wasn't removed in less than two days. And to be removed he needed modern medical equipment the misfits didn't have. He needed to go to Los Angeles if he wanted to save his life.

"We have already entered before into the general hospital. The problem is that Reigns has already seen my face. Right now, every person and their dogs should recognize me." Dean spoke with the same old flyer with Roman pic printed.

 _It doesn't matter. You now he's waiting for you. You know he wants to see you again. You know how much you want to see him too._ The annoying voice was being poisonous.

"Stop!" Dean was breathing hard, "I will go there. I will take this bullet of my body and then I will go for him."

 _Of course you will. You want to see him. You miss his smell. I can still feel it. It was mesmerizing, it is calling for us to surrender._

"I am not surrendering, you fucking voice! You know nothing!" Dean was angry with his own self.

 _I am you. I know everything about you. I know the most morbid things you hide from all your friends. Oh Dean I know how much you want to touch yourself remembering the feeling of his dick rubbing your ass. I want you to touch yourself. I want to enjoy the feeling._

"No!" Dean yelled, "All I want is to see him agonizing with a bullet in his head. I want him to pay for leaving us outside the city, suffering as we were trash. Eating his leftovers while he and his disgusting city live in opulence. I hate him and I want him on his knees begging for his life."

 _Hahaha you don't want that Dean. You know what we both want. We want to be on our knees, feeling that big cock in our throats. Sucking his dick like a fucking candy bar._

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean pulled his own hair in despair, "I hate you!"

 _You hate yourself then. Why don't you just surrender? Stop fighting. C'mon, remember his big hand touching your body. Feel his big dick rubbing your ass._

Oh boy Dean felt so disgusted of himself. His hand was touching his dick rubbing just right while remember the deep voice whispering in his ear. The big hand touching his body. The dick rubbing his ass. His hand squeezing his butt. He let the annoying voice to take control and he was now imagining himself on a big comfty bed, legs spread waiting for a samoan naked beauty. He felt his lips kissing and sucking his pale skin.

"Mmm yeah!" Dean was jerking off at full speed.

A few moments later, he came.

 _You see, it was good… it was great._ The voice sounded satisfied.

"I will kill him!" Dean was crying now, frustrated, feeling weak.

 _Yeah, he didn't even fight against you and he already won._

"In the end I will win this war." Dean tried to forget the disgust he felt for himself for what he just did.

 **…**

"100... this bitch is remembering." Randy said while watching the monitor with disdain.

 _Roman entwined his fingers with Seth's. They were in a beautiful bedroom, "All I want from you is that you always remain like this. Cute, happy and sexy. I want you to make me happy when I get home. Out there is very difficult for me. That people is…" Roman shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You're the best thing I have right now, you are the only one truly supporting me. You're the only one that really appreciate my efforts."_

 _"_ _Because I love you so much Roman..." Seth looked so naïve._

 _"I love you too. I want to stay here and make love to you all day." Roman sighed frustrated, "But I must fulfill my obligations."_

 _"I'll wait for you as always." Seth whispered._

 _"The room in the roof is finally ready. Sami will help you to move you there."_

 _In the mirror Randy could see the reflection of the undeniable happiness of both lovers._

 _"I know you distrust everyone and rightly so. I know that's why you have apprehensions of letting my family get close to me but... all I want is to see them." Seth was pleading, "They're not going to hurt you, Roman. They're not like the rest of the people out there trying to belittle you, judging you and waiting for the moment to stab you in the back."_

 _"I'll think about it... baby," Roman smiled warmly._

After that, Randy could see Sami leading Seth from that room that seemed to be in the basement of the tower, to the roof. Randy began to record the memory. There was a huge security protocol. Although most of it was done by elevator. The video showed very sharp details. They had recorded only a small part of what they longed to achieve.

"This person can't be the samoan demon." Randy muttered as the recording ended because the image was black again, there were no dreams or memories.

 **…**

"Get up!" Dean was venting his anger with the prisoner that was lying on the floor, in handcuffs.

"Who are you?" tired eyes looked with disdain at the boy who has his shoulder bandaged.

Two hours later the prisoner was clean and fed. The tired eyes looked around still with disdain. Almost nine years locked in a cell makes you lose any emotion. A pale guy sauntered into the room and he thought that perhaps he was hallucinating.

"Sa-mi."

"Shane..."

"Good, good. Sorry for interrupt such an emotional meeting but business is first." Dean smirked, "Ok, Sami. In exchange for the weapons and the information you provided us to attack Reigns, I get the promised freedom of your mentor."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't kill Roman. You need a lot more than just kids playing with weapons if you want his head." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Sure the guy who took Reigns' hand to overthrow his own father, has useful advice to give me." Dean was being more sarcastic than usual.

"Roman said your people kidnapped Seth. Dean, he's innocent, let me take him back." Sami requested.

"Seth is dead, but we can make another deal while Reigns believes you work just for him." Dean stared at Sami.

"You killed him!" Sami lost his usual self-control, "Seth is a nice guy. You have no idea what you've done."

"Sure he is." Dean mocked, "Come on, he was the mistress of a bloodthirsty sociopath. He must have been a really sweet one." Dean spoke about Seth as if he was no longer alive.

Sami clenched his fists and two tears rolled down his eyes. "Seth was the only good thing inside that place... it was my fault."

"You and him," Dean said pointing Sami and Shane, "You are the same. Sami, you helped us to get rid of Seth and this idiotic prisoner helped Roman to destroy his own father. In any case, you can whine somewhere else. You have your prisoner, that was the deal. We aren't friends, only partners in a war against the goddamned samoan demon."

Shane eyed Dean for a moment, "You're exactly like Roman. The same attitude, the same way of thinking. I see you and I'm seeing him ten years ago. Just the same."

"Take this stupid prisoner out of my face or you'd have to mourn two deaths, Sami!" Dean was not smiling anymore.

Sami and Shane shared glances of compression while several men moved the prisoner out of the room.

"What's the price of my head in Los Angeles?" Dean needed to know.

"There's no price. Roman doesn't know who you are. He said to the citizens that you were masked when kidnapped Seth."

Dean was silent for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I am the boss of his damn security guard. If there is any suspicion I would know." Sami said so sure.

"You must stop looking at me as if I were like Roman. It was all an accident." Dean lied, "You can blame Reigns by the fate his boyfriend suffered. Maybe he didn't tell you, but it was him who abandoned Seth in the crossfire."

"Damn... Seth was too good for him. And to think that once he really loved him." Sami clenched his fists in despair. "Now more than ever we need to kill the bastard."

"So glad to know we can keep with our agreement, Sami. It would be even more if you get for us a map of Roman Empire tower."

"It won't happen." Sami looked offended at hearing such a proposition, "Anything you want to do, you have to do it outside the tower. I think Shane is right about you."

"I wonder what's inside that tower that everyone is protecting. It can't be your mentor since he was imprisoned in other facility."

"None your business, Dean."

Sami left the room and Dean understood the whole situation.

 _You see, I was right. He wants you there and you want to see him. It's a win win._ The annoying voice inside his head hissed like a snake.

"I want to kill him." Dean muttered.

 _"_ _Sure that's what you want. What you really want is to get on your knees and…"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean kicked a desk in frustration.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews and follows. I know this story is kinda odd that's why your support is really really important to me. I hope this episode meets your expectations. And as always, let me know what you think._

 _Sorry for, you know, grammar :(_


	4. No Way Out

Randy was watching one of Seth's memories. Stunned, he recognized the place. There was a huge barren plain located near the dunes outside L.A. A huge solar platform showed the date in neon lights that barely shone. The date left him I awe: 10/03/2323. That was the day Reigns conquered L.A.

"You are one of us." Randy muttered incredulously.

An explosion focused his attention on the monitor.

 _"_ _They are bombing the dumpster!" A boy about 8 years old, with very short blond hair cried. He was so in fear that his voice sounded almost girlish._  
 _  
"Charlie, go to the dunes! A car is coming here!" Seth sounded desperate, heart rate was increasing rapidly._

 _The kid did as instructed. Some moments later the car stopped near Seth. Three armed men stood in front of him._

 _"Just look at you!" One of them took off his helmet. "Today is our lucky day. Not only had we managed to escape from Reigns' troops. We also found something so beautiful like you."_

 _The soldier shot Seth in the leg. "As the leader of this troop, I will take you first."_

 _"Don't do this!" Seth shouted "Help!"_

"No!" Randy was pale, watching the horrid memory.

Randy's heart skipped a beat, certainly this wasn't the kind of memory he wanted to see.

Then he heard a gunshot.

 _"I don't understand how fuckers like these can feel pleasure in take someone by force." That voice was unmistakable: the samoan demon, "That's why I needed to end this fucking disgusting system."_

 _Seth couldn't speak. His gaze focused in the three soldiers, they were dead. A single shot, Reigns' style._

 _"Who are you?" Seth could hardly speak._

 _Roman smiled. The samoan demon smiled a lot in Seth's memories. It looked like a genuine smile not like the smirks he always sported. This couldn't be Roman._

 _"I'm the one who will take good care of you." Roman's voice was as soft as a whisper, almost reassuring. "I'll also cure that ugly wound in your leg."_

 _Roman held out his hand to the nervous boy. Seth looked at his leg, unaided he couldn't stand up. Seth hesitated but finally held the hand._

 _"Why?" Seth was intrigued._

 _"_ _Well, I haven't found anything like you, even in the most modern cities. Just look at you, you're like a diamond shining in the middle of coal."_

 _Roman gently stroked Seth's face. Seth tried to walk back but the samoan held his wrist._

 _"You must not be afraid of me. I won't lay a finger on you. Anyway I don't need it." Roman's confidence was as astonishing as his good looks. The samoan was freaking beautiful. "What's your name, kiddo? How old are you?"_

 _"Seth... sixteen"_

 _"I'm Roman. I'm twenty years old," Roman smile was mesmerizing. "Com'on go up to my car, you should start a new life with me."_

 _"But… my family." Seth whispered, "My brothers will be in danger, there seems to be a war."_

 _"Honey, I just won this war. So, I'll take care of you and your brothers. I promise everything will be fine. You just have to come with me."_

 _Seth's eyes focused on the car and then on Roman's eyes._

Roman's gaze was full of sweetness. Randy couldn't believe what he was watching.

 _Seth's heart rate sped up a little. The kid smiled sweetly and followed Roman._

Randy looked at the man asleep on the little bed. He was sleepy, he let the recording machine working and lay down on another little bed that was very close to Seth's.

Who the hell was Roman? Everytime Randy saw a memory, Roman seemed to be totally different to the selfish bastard he was now. But another question wandering his mind was: Who was Sleeping Beauty? Is he really what all of them thinks he is? A whore? A gold-digger? Or just a sweet boy trapped in the middle of a spider web.

 **…**

"Randy should be asleep. He has spent his days in the boring task of reviewing the dreams of the sleeping beauty." Cody said while wearing a security guard uniform.

"Better if he stays. I need someone I trust staying at the base." Dean said.

"We're going to die. Right now every person in L.A. must recognize your face." Dolph whined, "Randy told us Roman saw your face."

"Nobody knows who I am and I am not talking about it." Dean said with confidence.

Dolph narrowed his eyes at Dean. But didn't say a word. Lately Dean had been behaving weird.

The three boys entered in the city by an old sewer system that connected a part of Los Angeles with the dumpster. That was the first route they discovered. The second was the route that Sami had told them, where they knew all the blind spots and could outwit the cameras. Once inside the place, with no one that suspected about them because of the uniforms, they could easily infiltrating inside the city and would do so again.

The only place they could not enter because the DNA recognition was the tower. Dean was obsessed with that place.

The boys registered as three members of the guard of which one of them was shot. A male nurse was checking Dean's injury in the system. Cody and Dolph were amazed that no one had identified Dean even without the helmet and apparently their young leader knew well he would not be identified. Dean was definitely hiding things.

"This won't hurt your friend." The young nurse smiled at Dolph as he tended Dean's wound.

Dolph smiled back. He saw a plate on the nurse's uniform: Tyler Breeze.

The process was successfully completed and the young nurse put a bandage on Dean's shoulder. Almost immediately an alarm sounded and the whole building closed itself. All doors were blocked.

"What the fuck?" Dean knew this could happen.

"I don't know, something triggered the alarm. However, I don't see your peers around the building." The nurse looked at the computer, "It may be a system error."

It was obvious that the nurse didn't know what was happening.

"The wound... you registered the wound in the system. He knows I'm here for the nature of my wound." Dean said to himself and the other guys understood nothing. "He controls the whole damn city, only needed to know about the fucking wound."

They had no time to understand the words of their leader because a speaker warned the entire building: There are misfits disguised in security guard uniform, report immediately.

The nurse looked at them with widened eyes. "You are part of the misfits..."

Cody and Dolph gulped. But they noticed the nurse was eyeing them with great excitement, as one who sees his favorite superheroes.

"You're not going to tell the guards about us…" Dolph was shocked.

"Of course not! I'll help you escape. Although there's no way that he," Tyler pointed at Dean, "Can leave. His arms and legs are paralyzed due to the medication. Nor can you move him because he will bleed and the process would have been useless. It will take half an hour to his limbs begin to react by themselves and he can make any physical effort without affecting his shoulder."

"It's too much time." Dean said. "Tyler, I don't know why you want to help us, but if you want then, take them out of here. I'll find a way to go out when I can move."

"And how will that happen?" Cody said sarcastically.

"Fuck! Just get the fuck out of here! I will save myself but I'm sure if you stay here you won't make it!" Dean was very angry, "Just get the hell out!"

"You were so sure about all this before coming here. If you get back to the base you better well explain all this." Dolph said in suspicion, and he and Cody followed Tyler.

"You don't want me dead Reigns, so let's see what you really want." Dean murmured, looking at his friends that were running away.

 **…**

Meanwhile Dolph, Cody and Tyler ran through the emergency corridors.

"Why do you help us?" Cody was curious.

"Man, you all are a legend here," Tyler couldn't hide his excitement. "There are some meetings, ya know. Not the whole damn city is under control of the surveillance cameras. I went to three or four of those meetings. The latest was last night. Some people is tired and sick of Reigns' government. We suspect that Roman is hiding something really dangerous inside the Roman Empire Tower."

The boy paused as he opened a kind of drain system and pointed to get in.

"Last night Shane McMahon, the son of the former governor appeared. He said he helped Reigns to overthrown his father because they wanted justice. But in the end it never happened and Reigns imprisoned him. There are a lot of people that as me, are realizing what is happening. You almost killed the bastard, you're a fucking legend here." The boy smiled.

"Is there any way to contact you?" Dolph asked. "There are a lot of questions I have about those meetings."

Tyler wrote something in a piece of paper, "You should come to the next meeting. I'll be there, if you come sure will find me." Tyler smiled and urged them to leave as fast as they could.

"I'll be there." Dolph smiled at the handsome nurse and left.

 **…**

Through the window Dean saw his comrades reaching the street through a drain. Apparently the nurse wasn't lying. He returned his gaze to the door and then saw how it opened.

Roman sauntered inside the room as he locked it again. He was sharp dressed as always. That smell of whatever he put in his body was as mesmerizing as the first time Dean saw this gorgeous bastard. This was too fucking much, Roman was the personification of power, beauty and evilness. Fuck! The goddamned samoan was the demon itself.

 _He's not a demon. He's a god_ … this was the worst time for his other side to show up.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't move his limbs but he felt how every part of his body was tingling. The air seemed dense and warm. To Dean's dismay, Roman smirked. That goddamn sassy smirk that suited so perfect on his entire being.

"Hello it's me again..." Reigns greeted as he typed a code on the door's security system and the building returned to work, but the room where they were was further shielded. "I've been thinking about you… a lot. This is gonna be so exciting."

 _Just look at him, pacing slowly around the room. Emanating power, confidence and lust. He's gorgeous as some kind of god. In fact, he is the god of this city. A very handsome... sexy god._ The fucking voice wouldn't stay shut.

"I know the nature of the injury that I inferred you and I know you can't move your limbs..." The samoan had a feline smile, "But you can feel, and the other parts of your body will work very well. They haven't been affected by the medication."

"And you dragged your royal ass outside your haunted tower just to fix my bandage?" Dean couldn't hide his frustration.

Roman walked emanating confidence, almost like a predator stalking its prey. However Dean kept his impassive gaze. But to be honest he was a mess. This was the first time he was alone, face to face with the object of his obsession. He was also nervous. Roman walked over to the bed where Dean was laying and put his hands on the kid's ankles.

"I don't move outside of my haunted tower unless it's for a very important reason." Roman's sultry smile was enchanting. His hands slowly ran up by the ankles to the thighs of the young man.

Dean was, after all, a teenager. Although he tried to think of anything and channel the hatred he had always felt for this man. His body and the other side of himself didn't seem to understand the message. It was the same electric pulse he felt the fateful day, Roman touched his body for the first time. However, he did his best to keep his face impassive. After all, he couldn't move.

"That was your plan. That I can't move but feel... Will you... rape me?" Dean tried not to show fear.

"That bullet was only the first part of my plan for you." Roman smirked, "But you must not be afraid, I will never rape you. That's disgusting. I don't understand how someone can take pleasure in take something by force." Roman's voice was so soft and yet so deep, like his touch.

"So how else you could have me? You could never seduce me."

Roman smirked at that statement. He was so confident about all this.

"You know I already did seduce you."

Roman smiled so temptingly as he brought his lips closer to the teenager's. Dean wanted to be strong, he wanted to resist...

Roman kissed him slowly. A kiss so sassy, sinful… delicious.

* * *

 _Will Dean be able to resist such temptation? I wonder if anyone would, lol?_

 _Many thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Thanks to your interest in this story I have written another episode. I would like to know what you think about this chapter._


	5. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

"As I said before, I find no pleasure in taking something by force when what I want is to make you go crazy between my legs." Roman's smile was evil, "You know I can seduce you… and I will, in fact. I know how to tame a wild creature like you. Actually, what your face is trying to hide, this part of your body is eagerly showing it."

Dean watched in horror he was sporting a boner. Roman gently stroked over Dean's pants. The kid tried to move but it was useless. Roman put his face centimeters from the boy's face. With one hand gently holding the chin of the kid and the other hand continued to give careless caresses to his boner.

"Since the day I saw you I knew how you were. However, I didn't want to get things wrong so I watched again and again the recordings of my security cameras. I have seen the way you look at my pics on flyers. Every facial expression, the weird fact that you even talk to my pics and those twitches of your face... And that makes you a very interesting character." Roman knew something was wrong with Dean, but seemed to give two shits about it, "I also have seen the way you look at every building that shows my power over this city. And I recognized that look immediately."

Roman looked at Dean as a teacher that caught his student cheating on a test. Dean was sure that his face showed exactly that: caught.

Roman evil gaze softened a little, "You know something, Dean? You remind me of myself. I know your destiny isn't to lead a group of rebel and starving brats. I know you don't only want revenge, you also want power. You can shout to the world how much you hate me. Yet, for what I saw in those recordings, your obsession with me doesn't seem to be related to a revenge. That's why I know I can seduce you. Who knows how many years of your life you've been spending thinking of me. Deep inside of you, you know you want to be like me, have what I have, be powerful as I am... and you will be, my darling. But before be like me... you will be mine."

"Never." Now the boy struggled even more to keep control of himself. "I saw your troops destroying everything I love for years. I've seen how your power has oppressed us. All I want is your death."

 _But deep down you know he's right._ The fucking voice. _He even knows something is wrong with us. Maybe he knows what I am… maybe he can patch us together again. We need help. He can fix us._

Dean shook his head.

"Right now babe, all you want is something else. And you need me alive to get what you really want right now." The soft breath of Roman puffing on the lips of the teenager," You can even try to convince yourself that what we'll do will be against your will, but you know better, it won't. You know all this obsession with me it's an inside attraction to me, to me as a person and to me because what I represent. When you realize that, you will come to me of your own will."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Vainly thinking that if he didn't saw the samoan, the feeling would go away. Actually that feeling intensified when he felt the hand of this captor caressing his crotch with great skill and lips feathering his neck.

An involuntary moan escaped his lips. He felt Roman smiling.

 _Just surrender, I want this but the most important fact here is that you also want this. There's nothing wrong with indulge our desires. He's all about what we've been thinking for years._

 _Because he and we are the same.  
_  
Another moan when his pants were unzipped.

"No..." But that sounded like a pleading whimper. Pure weakness.

"Yes," The warm breath of the samoan turned on even more his body.

Roman was spreading soft kisses in the corner of the mouth of the boy. It was an internal battle that Roman knew was about to win.

"I'm not like you and I'll never be like you." Dean said between gasps.

"You will be even worse than me." Roman hissed against his lips and a wet kiss sealed the defeat of the injured teenager. "You can try to fool yourself. But you can't fool me. And believe me, sooner than later you will realize the truth inside your heart and soul. You will do it the same way I had to do it. It won't be pretty."

It felt so good. The samoan was an expert in amorous arts. He increased the caresses in the kid's groin. Dean corresponded every kiss, but was still very quiet.

He felt Roman unzipping his pants and yanking off his briefs. He felt warm and skillful hand molding his manhood. Another moan, now Dean no longer felt embarrassed.

"Those aren't cries of pain... oh my darling, what I'll make you feel, hardly can be forget it." Roman said, quite sure of his power over the teenager.

Another moan. Dean was in the middle of an internal battle between pleasure and anger. His body didn't obey. After all he couldn't react, his limbs were asleep. But his cock was a different matter, had to bite his lower lip. He had much precum coming out of it and Roman's hand rubbing his fully wetted dick just the right way. Another moan.

"I want to fuck your ass so hard." Roman moaned hoarsely.

"Why me? I barely know you." Dean spoke between gasps, at this point it was useless to pretend he didn't like this, "I barely know you. Why do you want to have someone who hates you this much?"

"You hate what I represent, you hate what I have and you hate my power. And all this hate is because you want all that and you don't have it... yet." Roman looked into the kid's eyes and Dean felt as if that gaze penetrated his soul. "You can hate all that in me, but you'll love everything else."

The kisses continued. Dean couldn't keep fighting and just surrendered, kissing back Roman with such lust. He was being obsessed with this man for years. Years of repressed feelings. Now, the samoan had awoken something on him, something he always knew existed but never wanted to admit. Now Dean rubbed his boner in Roman's hand. Every minute gaining more agility and movement.

"I barely know you samoan demon and I've hated you for a good part of my life. Every damn day dreaming with a bullet in your head." Dean panted unable to understand his own weakness.

A finger wetted with precum entered into the tight ass of the kid, finding at the exact point that made his body shudder. Nobody, never had managed to turn the headstrong boy into a docile lover.

"Now you're going to dream with my big dick in this tight ass of yours." Roman said hoarsely.

One, two, three fingers. Dean was thrusting against the fingers while moaning. Roman was prepared, like he always knew he could control this kid. He even brought lube. Bathed his cock in the liquid and pulled the pants and underpants of the sweaty boy. Seconds later he entered the kid in one quick motion.

Dean frowned as Roman made his path inside of him. The samoan used all his strength to keep still and not hurt the kid.

"For many years, I didn't feel anything like this." Roman said breathing heavily on the lobe of the kid. "You feel so damn good that if I move I will cum."

Dean had lost all control. He was so far from shame or remorse. It was he who began to impale himself in the massive cock. He now could move his limbs with some difficulty. Clumsily, he clung to Roman for dear life.

 _Dean didn't hear the voice. For the first time, he didn't feel like he was two persons inside the same body. He felt whole._

"Yeah, just like that, little one. Keep it up." Roman's was moaning.

Dean was recovering the control of his limbs, but not the control of his actions. Roman gently removed the hair from the boy's sweaty face and gently caressing the small of his back, encouraging him to keep riding his cock. His eyes no longer reflected the raw lust. Dean couldn't even see the characteristic malice or arrogance in Roman's eyes. Man, it was something else, something he couldn't believe was watching.

"You have enchanted me, body and soul and you're going back for more, I will take care of that." Even his voice seemed soft almost gentle.

Dean's gaze was intense. He was watching Roman straight in the eyes. For a moment neither of them seemed like the character they performed everyday in front of other people.

They kissed passionately as their sweaty bodies collided. The moans flooded the small room.

"So fucking good." Dean's voice was soft as a whisper. He had recovered the 100% of his movement and it didn't matter. He was tightly clinging to the samoan's body. He couldn't stop now.

"You've never felt something like this, uh?" Roman was biting the vein in the neck of the eager kid feeling his pulse. "A group of brats playing at being adults, know nothing of sex. You must return to me for more."

Roman violently thrusted but never heard a complaint. The boy moaned more shamelessly.

"I want more of this." Dean admitted, there was no shame.

"Then go back to me." Roman was marking the kid's pale skin.

"If I go back there's a big chance that I just kill you. MMM more, more." Dean didn't know what he was saying.

"I'll take the risk." Roman could barely speak, "So fucking tight."

They couldn't talk anymore. Dean climaxed and what bothered him the most was he felt useless when shouted the name of the samoan in the midst of his ecstasy. Roman filled the kid with hot cum while in a very sexy way repeated his name over and over again.

For a moment they just stared at each other there was no masks, no roles, nothing more than them. But it was just for a moment.

Dean was downing to earth. That's when the reality of what he did, hit him like a runaway train. He had devoted his short life to plan the falling and death of this man and yet had left him fuck him. A nauseous feeling invaded himself remembering his moans, not even the cheapest of the whores was so bold.

Roman was in his emperor mode again. He felt the internal battle of the boy. "Don't torture yourself, honey. Til the moment I saw you, I knew this would happen."

Dean began to move his limbs. It was past the half hour and regained total control of his body. The teenager had no time to think, he only settled his clothes and wiped his ass with some tissues. Soon after came the nausea. Roman saw him throw in a garbage can.

"It's what happens when you fall so low that feel disgust of your own meanness." Roman said with astonishing ease. "You remind me of myself, going through each of the stages that you will begin to live until you accept your fate and decide to be on the side that someone like you belongs to."

Dean was hyperventilating, "Don't compare me with you!"

"All that anger, all that energy is wonderful in bed. That momentum isn't something that your teenage friends or your right hand can satisfy. You know that only I can do it. And the realization of your helplessness makes you feel so... useless."

Was this bastard playing games with his mind?

"You're a fucker Reigns. I swear by my own damn life that I'll shoot a bullet in your head." Now that Dean was fully aware of what he did and had total control of his mind, he was about to cry because of anger and disgust of himself.

"And I swear by my own life that your hate for me will be equally intense than your desire to be mine. I'll enjoy watching you destroy yourself to satisfy your basic instincts. Until you finally accept who you are, what you're made for. When you accept your goddamn fate and come to me by your own will. Meanwhile I'll always find a way to lure you."

"I'll kill you!" Dean was hyperventilating.

"Baby, you and I are the same. You will realize that." Roman smirked while fixed his beautiful clothes, "You will realize that you belong by my side. Til that day, we can keep playing this game, it's sexy."

Dean walked two steps in an attempt to attack Roman but the samoan was an expert in weapons. One shot and the boy fainted in his arms.

"No my darling. You're not going to kill me, you're going to love me."

* * *

 _Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. I truly appreciate your interest in this weird thing I'm writing. Let me know what you think._

 _Guys, I'm going to say it again. This fic is **ambreigns**. Yeah, there's some rolleigns there but is not the main point. I love Sethie but this story is ambreigns. So if you want only rolleigns this is no the fic for you :( I'm sorry._

 _I also warned you in the first chapter that Roman is the bad guy here. So if some of you dislike the fact I portrayed him as the villain, I have other stories where he is this good guy, even heroic so I invite you to read those fics._


	6. You're Going To Fuck My Life

Dean is in L.A.!" Randy was angry.

"It was his decision." Cody explained nervous, "He looked very confident about his return."

Randy was hysterical, "It's been a day since you returned and he is still not coming back. In addition…"

A painful cry was heard in the room where they kept Seth. Cody, Dolph and Randy rushed to the room. Seth was stirring, trying to regain control of his body and his nose was bleeding.

"With so many problems, I forgot to supply the tranquilizer." Dolph said as he searched a syringe.

"Hold him, Randy!" Cody yelled pulling out a vial with an amber liquid.

Randy watched in horror as Seth's nose bled profusely while groans of pain escaped his lips. The two toned made a useless attempt of kicking.

Dolph stayed beside the two toned man, syringe in hand as Randy used the weight of his body to restrain Seth. Dolph buried the needle on the neck of their prisoner and Seth opened his eyes in panic. His chocolate eyes focused on Randy. Gradually the spasms on his body decreased and his eyes were closing.

"Help me..." was barely a whisper, almost inaudible, but for Randy was like a scream.

"This is totally out of control!" Cody complained, "Dean is doing a lot of nonsense and this affects the whole damn plan."

Without being asked, Randy was cleaning Seth's nose. "The hell was that?"

"We normally gave him a very high dose of this medication that not only make his body lose mobility. It leads him to a state of sleep, but not a common sleep." Cody said. "But we forgot to inject him the next dose."

Dolph stepped in, "It's a disturbed sleep. The medicine makes his memories become vivid, and we make sure that what we record is accurate. The normal dreams couldn't disclose the information we need."

"Actually he's not resting. His brain is working much more than a normal brain 24/7." Cody sighed, "That explains the blood coming from his nose and the altered state in which he woke up."

"You're totally liquefying his brain..." Randy muttered.

"If the patient is strong, he'll resist this... maybe four weeks. If Sleeping Beauty is weak, he'll be a vegetable in two weeks, perhaps even less." Dolph admitted.

"Progress is indisputable. In just a few days we have a complete map of the basement of the Roman Empire Tower to almost half the building. Maybe I should inject a higher dose. To speed up the process and get faster results, before Dean keeps fucking up things." Cody muttered.

Randy shook his head trying to remove from his mind the desperate call for help. But the image did not leave. Another image appeared on the monitor. The three boys stared at it. Cody began recording.

 _Seth ran through a huge hall. The entire tour took about 35 minutes and was very valuable information. Seth managed to reach one of the emergency exits of the tower. For some reason the two toned didn't want to be seen in the main entrance._

 _Seth saw in all directions until he chose to take a road to the north. Randy knew exactly where he intended to go. He had seen it in one of his memories, the dunes. He really didn't go much far before falling to the ground, crying in great pain._

 _He rested for a moment and stood up again trying go further but looked like something stopped him... several times. He kept trying but his attempts ended in screams of pain. He was dragging his body on the floor. Two men approached him. They were Sami and Reigns._

 _"I said I would never touch your body to hurt it and I kept my promise. I haven't touched you, my love. But you know well that every time you try to get more than 100 meters away from the tower, your body receives an electrical pulse. I don't need to touch you, it is you who's hurting your own self." Roman said very calmly, "You know there's no way you can escape."_

 _"I know I can't..." Seth could hardly speak, "But I don't care. I want to die."_

 _"Seth, what are you saying?" Sami was very frightened, trying to help the two toned._

 _For the first time they saw an expression of concern about the samoan's face._

 _"All this is because I haven't allowed you to see your family..." Roman muttered._

 _"More than a year ago you brought me here... you promised you would help us all." Seth could hardly speak._

 _"You said you loved me, you little liar." Roman growled._

 _"I'm not a liar, I do love you. You're the liar. You said I'd see my brothers and the only people I've seen all this time have been you and your security team. I can't stand living in this prison not knowing if they are fine, I don't even know if they are alive! I can't get away from that goddamn tower because of that device you put in me. Who doesn't love me it's you, I'm just a prisoner for you. Why don't you kill me?" Seth cried, breathing heavily._

 _Roman knelt beside Seth and tenderly held the younger man. It was something weird, Reigns looked almost sad. Seth let himself to be held as Roman gently petted his hair._

 _"If I do what I promised... if I let you see your brothers. If I help them, I want something in return." Roman gently stroked Seth's face wiping the tears._

 _"Whatever you want..." Seth sobbed._

 _"You will live only for me. You will never complain about your confinement. I will be your first, your second, I will be your only priority. No more attempts to escape. I'll make my people to educate you in etiquette. We must prepare you in many ways before telling the world about us. I want you to play a good role as the boyfriend of the owner of this city. We must at all costs hide your goddamn origin."_

 _Randy saw the grimace on Sami's face when listened to the way Roman was referring to Seth._

 _"Whatever, Roman." Seth sobbed slowly._

 _"It's done." Roman stood up, still holding Seth. He led his boyfriend to the tower, Sami followed them at some distance, "Seth, you know I love you, right?"_

 _Seth nodded._

 _"_ _You are my most valuable possession. I think I'd go crazy if I lost you." Roman softly kissed his two toned lover, "Just behave, okay. Just that."_

 _"_ _Yes, Roman." Seth nodded as Roman let him go._

 _"_ _Sami, take Seth to the medical wing of the tower." Roman commanded._

 _"Roman, it would be better if I take him to the hospital. You know I can't even get into that area of the tower." Sami cautiously said as he held Seth._

 _"I will say to the medical staff that let you in into the hall. Then you'll leave Seth with them. They know what to do. You know he can't go more than 100 meters from the tower so he can't go to a hospital. And I won't take the device that electrocutes him til not be sure he won't try to escape again."_

 _Roman walked away from the tower, leaving Seth and Sami alone._

 _"_ _That's what I am now… a possession," Seth's gaze was empty, "I am losing Roman."_

 _"_ _He is losing his own self, Seth," Sami sentenced, "I can't recognize the person he is becoming. I don't like the way he's behaving and something tells me that things are going to get worse."_

The monitor was black again. Randy became increasingly amazed at the memories of the two toned man. He looked at his friends and they don't seem to have the same reaction. In fact they were happy to have another element to adhere to the plane of Roman Empire Tower. None of them saw beyond the map, no one saw why Seth asked for help.

"Dean's here!" Someone shouted outside the room.

Cody and Dolph rushed to meet their leader. Randy watched Seth for a moment, a small filament of blood coming out of his nose. Randy closed his eyes.

"Randy! C'mon!" Cody called him.

Randy had no choice but to go to meet their leader.

"Where the hell were you the last 24 hours?" Dolph claimed.

"The escape took time, ok." Dean said very angry.

"You think I'm stupid?" Dolph didn't believe a word. "I'm the oldest of all of us and I'm so far from being fooled by you. You always knew what was going to happen there. There was no possible way for you to escape from that damn hospital and you did it, you don't even have a scratch."

"I think you don't have a clear knowledge about how a chain of command works... Dolph." Dean said trying to shake off his comrades. "I'm the fucking leader and I'm not giving any explanation. The only thing I want is to get all the information you have about the damn tower and kill... kill Reigns and his whole damn city."

Cody rolled his eyes, lately Dean's been unbearable. Whatever had happened in Los Angeles, it had only worsened his temper.

"I think that means it's approved to accelerate the process of spying Sleeping Beauty's memories." Cody said disinterested.

"I'm beginning to doubt about your true intentions, Dean." Dolph dared to say, "We got into this to make a change, not only for revenge and tantrums. And we never get that change if we begin to hide things to each other."

"We got into this to get back at Reigns and his goddamn city. To take the place they have and destroy them all. Just the way they've been doing with us for years. We will be a symbol for other huge cities. If we get it, all the oppressed will rise." Dean spoke trying to keep his composure, "Just like you, I could escape through a sewer and was wandering aimlessly. I was lost, ok. You should be happy that they didn't catch me."

Dean stopped his tantrum and Dolph his questions. But the older boy was not convinced of the history of their leader.

"There's good news. Sleeping Beauty gave us a map of the base of the tower and we have a whole path from the room where they had him, to an emergency exit in the back of the building. Can you believe the bitch tried to escape from Reigns?" Cody scoffed.

"We are his liberators. When he dies he finally will escape of that life of excesses, luxury and comfort in which he had been suffering." Dean mocked.

Cody and Dolph laughed but Randy was impassive. Dean continued on his way to his room at the base and the others continued their work.

Randy was, as usual, in the room with Seth. The monitor showed a new image.

 _"Here are your brothers," Reigns took Seth to a kind of balcony on one of the floors of the tower. "I hope with this... you fulfill our deal."_

 _Randy saw the teenager and the younger kid. Seth's heart was beating faster, he was excited to see his brothers._

 _"You have 10 minutes to talk to them." The samoan said and left._

 _Seth was nervous and made sure Roman would be really away._

 _"Tony, you'll go to Europe. Roman wants to hide my origin and for that he needs to send you both away. This is a big chance for us to save her. In Europe women have the same rights than men," Seth whispered, "She's growing up. Soon it'll be impossible to keep disguising her as a boy. Since the last plague that almost killed all the women in this part of the continent, women have been relegated to reproductive functions and simple jobs, they are no better than pets."_

 _"_ _In the dumpster is even worst. We have had to disguise her as a boy, for her to receive education and training. Those are things that only men are allowed to do. If someone knows Charlie is a girl, one of those stupid dudes around us will be waiting to take her. She would probably end pregnant and dying giving birth as the most of the women there." Tony shook his head._

 _"_ _We always thought someday we would die trying to protect her from some of our stupid fellow citizens. Now, this big chance is shining in front of us. We are probably the only men inside the dumpster trying to protect a girl instead of sold her or use her for reproductive purposes."_

 _"_ _And what about Roman?" Tony was worried._

 _"_ _Roman is just worried about control this city. He wants to control everyone, women, men… it's not like he's going to share our ideals. Not even our own people share our ideals anyways. We can't change a mentality that these people have had for generations. I can't even ask Roman to let you live here with me since all he wants is to hide my origin." Seth said resignedly. "Once you arrive to Europe, you must escape."_

 _"_ _I am not even your sister, Sethie," The girl said, "I'm just some little girl you found almost dead."_

 _"_ _We are family, Charlie," Tony softly explained, "Neither Seth nor I are blood related, but we found each other and we made this bond. That made us family."_

 _The girl softly nodded, "But if we escape… what will happen with you, Seth?"_

 _"Oh baby, once you escape... both you and Tony must forget about me, ok. There's no point of torture yourselves. I think Roman still loves me, so I will be fine."_

 _"_ _Still…" Tony chided, "That man has no feelings. I doubt he has ever loved you."_

 _"I have to admit things are really complicated for him right now. But I still believe that I can save my Roman. Maybe if he returns to be the man that saved my life... Charlie, you and I can reunite again." Seth sighed, "I still love Roman, and I hope I can save him from his own self."_

 _Minutes later Roman returned to the place. "Everything is ready. They'll leave today."_

 _"We love you brother." Tony said._

 _Seth stayed in a deep silence. The boys left the place accompanied by members of the security team._

 _"Why didn't you answer your brother?" Roman was astounded._

 _"Because I only love you, Roman. You're the only one that I can tell something like that." Seth smiled._

 _Roman appeased his anger at the gesture of his boyfriend, "Then wait for me in our bedroom. I want to make love to you Sethie."_

 _Seth smiled._

The image faded.

Randy was pale. His hands were shaking. A girl... Seth had been protecting a girl all the time. In L.A. women weren't mistreated but the important jobs and education in science and technology were only assigned to men. The most important function for them was reproduction. They were still oppressed.

The truth is that these things were normal, they had been for generations before they even were born. Randy had never thought about how unfair the society was with the few women who had been around them. In fact, Seth was right, among the Misfits, being a woman was a curse. They died even before the age of twenty, most of them giving birth as no one really cared about them. They only care about men because needed strong people to fight.

"You want your sister, that isn't even your real sister, to have the same rights than men." Randy muttered watching at the two toned guy, "I would had never thought something like this. What I'm going to do with you, Seth?"

Cody sauntered into the room, immediately searching in his stuff for a syringe. He was filling it with more tranquilizer.

"You're going to inject him again?" Randy asked nervous.

"Of course. Actually I put a dose that won't keep this bitch still for more than six hours. I was in a hurry and so I gave him a weak dose, I must complete it." Cody looked at the syringe.

"Cody!" Dolph yelled, "Dean wants to see the map of the Tower... again."

"Cody do this... Cody do this other... pfft." Cody rolled his eyes.

Randy watched at Seth. Then watched at the syringe and finally at his friend.

"Go with them, I'll inject... the bitch." Randy said, smiling at Cody.

Cody smiled back, "I've never been able to resist you."

"You think you can see me early in the morning?" Randy told Cody in a very sultry way. "Without Dolph."

Cody smiled in complicity, "Are you serious? You never gave me any chance."

Randy pulled the robe of his friend and sealed the deal with a deep but brief kiss. "I'm always busy, but now spend a lot of boring time... but if you don't want it..."

"I do want it!" Cody couldn't contain his excitement, "I can't wait." Cody gave the syringe to Randy and left.

Randy closed the door and looked at the syringe.

"You did it, Seth. You win. Just lying in that bed you win..." Randy closed the door and hid the syringe in a safe place. Then, he softly sat beside Seth, taking one of his hands. "You don't even know how much you're going to fuck my life."

* * *

 _This episode explains the role that men and women play in this distorted society. People in Seth's memories are going to be important in future chapters that's why I use a good part of this episode to introduce them._

 _In the next chapter we will know what Dean was doing while he was "lost" in L.A._

 _Thanks for your support, reviews are very welcomed._

 _Happy Holidays!_


	7. Basic Needs

_"_ _Can you blame me?" Roman softly hissed in Dean's ear._

 _He was waking up, he felt so dizzy. He could recognize a beautiful, luxurious room. His vision moved peripherally but his head hurt, instinctively wanting to recognize the place. It was not remotely like anything he had seen before. Everything was so beautiful._

 _"I can smell the ambition... I can smell the lust, too." His voice was soft as silk, Dean almost felt like the sound of Roman's voice was caressing his skin. It was mesmerizing, "I feel your fears. I can feel the internal battle between good and evil. That's what makes you interesting."_

 _Strong arms held his body so tight, preventing him to fall. Which was convenient because his whole body was not strong enough yet. His body was laid on the bed, so gently like it was something sacred or pure. Dean was dressed in a silky navy blue robe and that was the only garment he wore._

 _"I have control over the whole damn city. I have control over every person around me. I have full control over every single thing and it's so boring." Every expression of the samoan was coldly calculated, he was the personified power. "I control everything... but I like challenges and seeing you that evening, seeing that you had the courage to do what no one has dared to do in ten years... it was obvious you'd call my attention."_

 _His view was better focused now. He can accurately see every detail around him. He was in a very soft bed, there was a bedside table with a bottle of champagne and a tray. There was strawberries dipped in a viscous brown liquid. Roman took a fruit and brought it to the boy's dry lips._

 _"Have you ever seen chocolate? Surely not." He smiled so arrogantly._

 _Dean turned his face._

 _"It was obvious you weren't going to eat..." Roman led the fruit to his own lips and ate half of it, "See, it's not poisoned. I know you're hungry. And I know you don't eat properly at the dumpster where you live."_

 _Roman was right, he was hungry. Well, he had already hit the bottom... he could do it again. Dean opened his mouth and when the strawberry dipped in chocolate touched his tongue his eyes widened._

 _Reigns smiled so pleased by Dean's reaction, "No matter how honorable, incorruptible or fair a human believes he is. If his basic needs are affected... he will degrade himself to satiate his appetites. Whatever they may be."_

 _Dean, in despair, ate the strawberries one after another. There was no shame, no matter what Roman just said about saciate his appetites. The samoan just stroked Dean´s hair like he was a puppy while drinking champagne._

 _"It's really delicious. Don't be ashamed, it is great that you're eating, you must satisfy your appetites... I always wanted to find someone who will enjoy this. Someone with enough malice to appreciate the true pleasure of power and sex. But I allowed an idealist heart, sweeten me. Much innocence, much goodness ín a relationship becomes it boring."_

 _"Goodness? No one could be good to you." Dean finally found his voice._

 _"It's contradictory because you and your friends are the ones who will do what I couldn't... destroy the last good and honest human being in this place." Roman's face showed something very close to sadness, but it was only a brief moment._

 _"I don't know what you mean..." Dean kept eating._

 _"You'll know it for sure." Roman stroked his hair gently._

 _"Will you keep me here?"_

 _"No, with you such thing is unnecessary." Roman smiled and Dean was amazed. His smile was almost, almost genuine, "I finally found someone who the things made him go away from me... will make you come back to me, over and over again."_

 _"I don't understand a shit." Dean finished eating what Roman offered._

 _"You certainly will." Roman lifted him gently. "You were so easy to seduce..."_

 _Dean wanted to move, but his body was not responding properly, he tried to get away from Roman and his legs ran into each other, made him fall on the beautiful and soft carpet._

 _"I still keep you sedated, otherwise you'll go away from me... and I need you to see something." Roman turned on a screen._

 _The images of their sexual encounter appeared._

 _"See how you enjoyed it. My favorite part is when you moan asking me to fuck you deeper." A satisfied smile spread across the face of the samoan demon._

 _Dean watched the video. He felt so embarrassed and at the same time what he saw was so... mesmerizing. Despite his own shame he could not stop looking at the images of his own defeat. Although he didn't want to admit, he liked it._

 _"You'll come back to me in three days. If you don't, I'll see that every last one of the inhabitants of that dumpster you call home to see this video. They'll see how their wild and stubborn leader demanded that the worst of their executioners, who has cornered them to live like animals, to fuck him in the ass."_

 _Dean wanted to cry. Roman had the resources to do such thing. If his comrades see that recording, they would lose respect for their leader. Without their leader, the whole operation would go to hell. All these fucking years planning this and failing in the least suspected way... so enticed by his own enemy._

 _"You invite your enemy to your own bed. You're making things easier than I thought... I will kill you with your own consent." Dean was trying to look menacing._

 _But his attempts seemed useless, as the samoan continued as confident as always, "Like that will be more exciting, for both. We'll see if you can cut off my head while riding my dick."_

 _Roman lifted Dean from the ground and whispered, feathering his lips against Dean's, "Three days from now... you bring your own ass here and I'll fuck you all night, until none of us can continue."_

 _"How am I going to get to you?" Dean asked._

 _"Figure it out... you're smart."_

 _"_ _I hate you…" Dean was clearly fighting his own desires._

 _"_ _Sure you do it," One of Roman's hand untied the robe and it fell almost rhythmically on the bed._

 _Roman licked his lips watching the pale skin in full display. That nice built body was a temptation. He was going to satiate his appetites too. Roman softly kissed the neck of the weak teenager._

 _"_ _I hate you…" Dean's voice now showed weakness. He hated how his voice sounded like a helpless child. "This is not happening again."_

 _Goddamn samoan demon. His other hand squeezed the firm ass and Dean felt like electricity running through his body. His dick awakening. He wanted nothing more than surrender._

 _Roman pinned him against the bed and skillfully took off his own clothes. Dean eyed that toned body with hungry, even more than the way he watched the strawberries. He wanted this, he stopped fighting._

 _"_ _Fuck me…" Dean demanded this as he bit one of Roman's shoulders._

 _"_ _As you wish…"_

 _Dean rode his cock as there were no tomorrow. He forgot about everything and enjoyed every single moment of his stay in that room._

Dean growled, waking up. Even in his dreams, Roman stalked him. More than a dream that was an accurate memory of what had happened in Los Angeles. Roman fucked him the whole night. A shiver ran through the body of the teenager. To his dismay he saw that he had awakened with a boner.

"What did you do to me?"

 _"_ _He fucked us so right. I love everything about him. **We** love everything..." _ Seemed like the annoying voice that had been disappeared since their first sexual encounter, had reappeared now.

Dean pulled his hair in despair as his eyes widened, "Don't you fucking ever say something like that! You fucking voice!"

 _"_ _Is not necessary. You know what's inside your mind and heart. I don't need to remind you this every moment,"_ The voice sounded satisfied.

"Fuck you!" Dean felt so weak.

The boy, in the solitude of his room, allowed himself to have a moment of weakness. He shrugged in his own bed hugging himself.

"For years I've been daily feeding my hatred for you. I don't allow myself to have any feeling for anyone. Everything to make me stronger. Feelings, emotions become people weak and eventually destroy them. So the only feeling I allow me to feel is hate. How will I lead them if you have had me in this trap? I'm trapped in your spiderweb from head to toes."

Dean wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself to do it. "No matter what happens. No matter how I humiliate my own self for you. No matter how you humiliate me... in the end I'll take your life, Roman Reigns."

 **…**

"And what if to pull these needles off, I end up further damaging your mind."

Randy finally removed the needles. Seth grimaced in pain, but didn't move because he was still under the effects of the sedative. Randy took a kind of spray and a pair of patches. Gently cured small dots on Seth's head. Then he gently took Seth into his arms.

"Just tell me I didn't destroy you even more..."

A couple of hours later Randy felt the movement of the two toned guy in his arms.

"Aaahhhhh" A cry was quickly silenced by Randy' hands.

Randy's heart was beating fast. If anyone find out what he was doing might even kill him.

"Tell me you're okay." Randy murmured softly.

Seth clung tightly against Randy's body as he trembled. "Help me…"

"I'll help you." Randy sighed with relief, apparently Seth could still reason.

Randy took Seth's head gently. "Focus... try to think just in one thing and open your eyes slowly. There's only a dim light in the room, it won't hurt you."

Seth slowly opened his eyes. It was obvious that the pain in his head was huge, but the man didn't complain. Randy realized that was what he always did. He didn't complain, no matter how much he was suffering.

"You're also a prisoner of them?" Seth asked trying to focus on Randy' face.

"No..." Randy was nervous, didn't want to scare Seth, "I... I'm taking care of you. I was asked to look after you."

"Are you one of them? You're going to hurt me... as the guy with the helmet did." Seth was terribly scared but was unable to control his body. He couldn't move properly.

Randy felt a wave of guilt, "I'll save you. They were spying your memories looking for a map of the Roman Empire Tower and that process was killing you slowly. I want to save you, so in order to stop them to keep doing this horrible thing to you, you must give us a map of the tower."

"They were hurting my brain for a map of Roman's tower?" Seth was astounded.

"We must destroy the defenses of the city and they're in the tower. Once we destroy them, we'll kill them all. All the people that had been hurting us." Randy explained.

"You're going to destroy us!" Seth was now trying to loosen the grip of the other man.

But Randy didn't let him, "No! Not you. I've seen your mind. I... I know you. Seth, you're not like them. You're not even a citizen of L.A. You belong here, you're one of us."

"You don't know me! You think you know me because you spied my memories," Seth said touching his head, "But you have no idea of what's here," pointing to his heart now.

"I'd wish to know that too."

Seth was in shock, "No you don't. You just want to kill us."

"Not you!" Randy was losing his self-control.

"You don't get it. You, like your friends, want to kill people who you don't even know if they're good or bad. Only judge them by their status as citizens of L.A. What makes you all different to them?" Seth no longer tried to escape from Randy.

"They're evil, Seth." Randy shook his head, "They know how we live and have not done anything about. They know what Reigns makes and don't give a shit about. They're frivolous and only think about their own welfare."

"When your comrades brought me to this place, one of your teammates. A tall guy with a helmet, saw me handcuffed on the floor. He called me frivolous and selfish, he referred to me as the big dog's bitch. Then he beat me and he said he would kill me." Seth explained without knowing that guy was Randy, "For him it was fair beat me to death because I represent Los Angeles." Seth continued.

"But I've seen inside you and you are different." Randy looked at Seth with remorse.

"And how do you know they are not? Have you seen their minds? Save one and condemn thousands." Seth was finally able to focus his eyes. "Thanks, but I don't want you to save me to see more of the same. I've had enough with Roman, you're just recreating what you say you hate."

"Even if I believe you... a single person can't do anything. I can't make all the people who live here stop hating Los Angeles and stop blame all its people for our misfortunes."

"You're right, one person can't do it. Sami has a group of people, and they're working to overturn Roman. So people will be forced to open their eyes and do something. I was trying to help. But you're right you can't, then please don't risk your life." Seth was doing nor the slightest attempt to escape. "I won't help you to destroy people who can be saved. If you want what is inside my mind, you should take it the way you were doing and it'll be the best thing, so I won't have to see how the power changes from one tyrant to another. I lived with a tyrant, I was madly in love with that man, and likewise stopped loving him... I don't want to live a new period of the same."

"You're one of us. I saw your memories."

"I'm not one of your people anymore. If you don't believe it ask any of your friends. Ask the one who beated me. Asked him if he thinks I'm one of yours." Seth looked at Randy defiantly, "But I am glad that at least one person know that not everything is L.A. deserves to be destroyed."

Randy sighed, "I have to sedate you again. I'll give you a small dose until I can find the way to take you out of here. Meanwhile, I want you to keep being strong, you must endure this. I'll save you." Randy gently lay down Seth on the bed.

"Save the city..." Seth said while watching Randy with a syringe. He would try to scape but his body was so weak, he couldn't anyways.

"I'll save you even if you don't want it." Randy said as he injected Seth and watched him falling sleep again. "Now I know the kind of person you are, I need to save you. You don't deserve this horrible fate, sleeping beauty." Randy gently placed a kiss on the lips of the other man.

Randy took the needles they used to damage Seth's brain and broke them. He still didn't know how he was going to explain what happened with the needles.

* * *

 _What do you think is happening with Dean? Do you think he and Roman will save each other or maybe they will destroy each other? D:_

 _Poor Sethie he just wants to save the city and Randy just wants to save him... and destroy the city._

 _I already wrote episode 8, so I hope I can update it on 31th. Remember to encourage the authors by leaving a review. Bye!_


	8. Trust No One

This episode is mostly about memories of a fateful event seen from Dean's pov. In the next episode we will see the same memories from Roman's pov.

* * *

 _Lunatic! Lunatic! "A group of children screamed as they dragged the auburn haired little kid to a cave far of the dumpster._

 _"Dean is crazy! He talks with himself! Fight with someone who doesn't exist!" A boy a little older than Dean made fun of him._

 _"Get out of here!" An adult yelled to the cruel children._

 _"It's old crazy Mick!" Another kid screamed in amazement, "Dean should live with the other crazy people Mick takes care of. So here he is! Don't come back to the dumpster, no one wants crazy kids."_

 _Dean stared at these children, unable to stop the tears. The kids ran away from that place._

 _"I'm not crazy." Dean sobbed, "It's just that voice. It always bothers me."_

 _"Hey," Mick smiled sympathetically, "Listen to this advice, kiddo: No matter how much you trust someone, never tell anyone else that you hear that voice. If that voice talks to you when you're surrounded by other people, ignore it. You will be able to do what none of us have been able to. Mix with the rest of the inhabitants of the dumpster."_

 _"But they already know how I am. They have already exiled me as all of you." Dean was looking in the distance as the other children ran away, while he had to stay with the group of mental ill guys that Mick took care of._

 _"You'll be fine with me for a couple of years, Dean," Mick patted the little kid, "They're going to forget this and you'll learn to hide that voice. Then you'll go back."_

 _"Someday the voice will go and I'll be normal?" The little kid asked innocently._

 _"I don't know," Mick replied sadly, "Here we don't have a cure for physical illnesses, those of the mind are even more unknown. Maybe in L.A. there is an explanation for these things, but we'll never know."_

 _"I will. I will live in Los Angeles and I will be very powerful," Dean wiped his tears with his little hands._

 _"You're very smart, Dean," Mick smiled. "If you learn to hide this little problem, you're going to be fine, so stay here with us for a time, until they forget all this and you can return."_

Dean was lying in his bed. Remembering his childhood. There was a lot of stuff he put aside. He pretended he forgot everything and his life began in the moment he was able to return to the dumpster. But sometimes the memories just came back.

 _Dean had spent 1 year living with Mick and the other kids and teenagers he took care of. They lived almost hid but sometimes Dean got outside looking for things to steal. He had learn to be happy even living in exile. He was almost 10 years. He was watching as Vince McMahon's troops were escaping. Dean was happy. The damn old man had destroyed his habitat. Testing weapons in the middle of their "houses" that were nothing but big metallic dumpsters. All of them located outside the city, which was the place where the waste of L.A. were deposited. In those same dumpsters, they had to look for their food. That's why this place was called the dumpster._

 _Then, in the distance he saw two people. As he was exiled, he didn't know them. Dean came over carefully but stopped when he saw one of Vince's soldiers car approaching. The little kid hid behind the debris of a huge solar platform that showed the date in neon lights._

 _Dean pulled out binoculars, he had stolen recently from one of Vince McMahon's abandoned army vehicles. The older of the two boys sent away the younger kid who was perhaps the same age as Dean. Apparently, the boy ran towards the dunes. Dean couldn't see the teenager, there was too much dust. The car stopped and three armed men got out. One of them shot the teenager in the leg._

 _Dean was startled to see what was about to happen. This was common among the soldiers, they went to the dumpster and raped boys or girls. Dean looked around. There was no way the teenager could escape, but it was then when he saw him... The man that will be the object of his obsession: Roman Reigns._

 _Roman stepped out of a shiny black vehicle. He was dressed in a kind of armor that showed his arms, one of them fully tattooed. His hair was something like Dean had never seen before, so black, shiny and smooth. It was like a kind of vision. Like a superhero. Dean was starstruck._

 _The Samoan fired a sophisticated weapon killing with a single shot the three soldiers and saving the life of the teenager. Dean was shocked, stunned. He emerged from the debris and ran as fast as he could towards that man. If he had saved the life of one of them, this handsome man was certainly a good guy._

 _Dean watched as the teenager took Roman's hand and got into the car of his handsome savior. The little kid screamed and shouted hoping that one of them could hear him, but unfortunately they couldn't. Arriving at the place Roman had already ignited the vehicle leaving a trail of dust._

 _That was Roman, unattainable as the stars Dean could see only when pollution allowed him. Like his desire to leave the dumpster and live in L.A._

 _Dean saw the corpses of the soldiers and stole as much as he could. Then he walked back with the rest of his clan._

 _"He's as handsome as a superhero," The little boy giggled as he told the story to Eugene, a teenager that behaved like he was just a little kid, "I have never seen anyone so handsome and so imposing, and he saved one of us."_

 _"Little Dean is in love," Eugene grinned._

 _"Platonic love, little Deano," Mick smiled._

 _Two days later Dean learned that a certain guy called Roman had overthrown Vince. Shortly afterwards the dumpster were invaded by trucks full of food, clothes and clean water. All sent by the new regime, however, they were still excluded from the city. Dean mixed in the middle of the people to get some of those resources for his exiled friends. Then, he saw one of the pamphlets, the first of his collection. It was a kind of newspaper with the pic of the handsome man he had seen more than a month ago. Roman Reigns, who had led the troops who overthrew McMahon. Dean looked at the photo of the man in amazement and he smiled. In addition to food he took the first item in his collection of things related to Roman._

 _"Another poster of your platonic love!" Eugene giggled, "You're just a kid."_

 _"I won't be a kid forever, Eugene!" Dean pouted as he pasted this new flyer with Roman pic on it._

 _"I will be a kid forever!" Eugene smiled oblivious of his reality, he was 16 years old._

 _"It's just fine if you want to be a kid forever. I won't. I wanna grow up and meet Roman!"_ _Dean tucked himself in his makeshift bed and shut his eyes. "He helps people in the dumpster. He's good and handsome."_

"How could you be so cruel, Roman?" Dean sobbed in his bed and continued remembering.

 _One year later something horrible happened. Dean was looking for things in the middle of the trash. Then he saw Reigns' troops invading the dumpster. He thought nothing of it since Roman used to send resources. He anyways follow the cars from afar, maybe he could add some more items to his collection._

 _This time the cars didn't bring resources. Some of them were full of weapons. They were military vehicles. Without giving notice, they began to bomb the dumpster. Being unprepared they couldn't defend themselves. One of the vehicles even shot into the cave where all Dean's brothers lived._

 _The boy ran towards the cave but it was too late. None survived. The only thing that remain untouched was one of the flyers with Roman pic on it. Dean hid it in the middle of his clothes. The little kid didn't have time to cry, he joined the survivors. The most of them were kids and a few teenagers. The adults were dead. From a loudspeaker, a voice made an announcement._

 _"From now on, you will not receive more help. If you dare to get close to the city, you will be executed. These are Roman Reigns' orders."_

 _Dean felt his heart broke into million pieces. He began to cry disconsolately. Two children approached him._

 _"You lost your family?" One of them asked._

 _"Y-yes," Dean replied._

 _"I'm Cody and he's Randy." The boy held out his hand to Dean. "We don't have a family either. You can stay with us."_

 _Then he remembered Mick's words: "Listen to this advice, kiddo: No matter how much you trust someone, never tell anyone else that you hear that voice."_

 _Dean followed his new family._

 _"Roman Reigns is an evil man. Someday we will destroy him," Cody say as they began to move the corpses to bury them._

 _"He's the demon," Dean said looking at the cave._

 **…**

The room was a mess, broken things everywhere. Randy was sat on the floor, with several scratches and Seth in his arms. The two toned man was disconnected. A little further Cody could see the broken needles. He knelt in front of his friend.

"What the hell?" Cody muttered.

"I just got outside a few moments. Then I got back and he woke up. I don't know how he was able to disconnect himself and broke the needles. The only thing that I could think was to inject him more tranquilizer." Randy said placing one hand Cody's face.

Randy always knew that his friend had a huge soft spot for him. So he set out to trick him. He knew that seeing him desperate Cody would not think of anything but help.

"Don't despair." Cody sighed, "These needles don't have a replacement. Fortunately, I've been working on something new. Not for prisoners. I thought maybe at some point one of us would need to get back some lost memory and didn't want to liquefy our brains. I did something different, but haven't tried it yet."

"That thing you've created, won't kill him…" Randy muttered.

"The tranquilizer makes 50% of the damage, these needles that were buried in his temples and he broke, make the other 50% percent."

Randy sighed in relief, 50% less damage meant 50% more time to manipulate Cody and obtain information on how to save Seth. Cody left the room in search of the new device and Randy smiled as he used his fingers to brush the blond strand in Seth's hair.

"I'll save you... but I can't stop the fate of that city. Nor will I allow you to die as a martyr, they don't deserve your sacrifice."

Cody returned to the room and connected the new device whose terminals were electrodes adhered to the temples and the nape of the two toned. Apparently, there was no physical injury.

"You saved me Cody. I always knew I could trust you." Randy held Cody's waist and deftly sat him at a desk. "All this rush of emotions has turned me on, a lot."

The door was tightly shut. Randy almost ripped the robe of his friend. Actually, Cody was very beautiful, seduce him didn't represent any sacrifice. Randy kissed him.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting this." Cody moaned.

Pants and briefs to the knees of both boys and erections rubbing each other. They were in a heavy making out.

"You're beautiful, Cody. I want to fuck you!"

"That lack of romanticism, Randy." Cody bit the neck of his friend.

"It's lack of time and also stress. I can't sleep properly and I've been in a bad mood. I'm about to inject the same as we inject the prisoner." Randy said as a part of his plan.

"Are you crazy! I will never allow you to destroy any part of your beautiful body, neither in nor out. I'll supply what you need, and you will sleep like an angel without your brain has to suffer any damage."

Just saying that and Randy rubbed his cock in the middle of Cody's buttocks, fiddling his hole. "That's why I like you so much. You always find a solution to everything."

"You know that I would do anything you ask me to." Cody panted.

Randy put his chin on Cody's shoulder directing his gaze right through the prisoner slept in the stretcher. Randy suddenly felt lost in a fantasy and could swear that he saw Seth's robe open enough to reveal one of his legs and a small tuft of dark colored pubic hair.

He saw himself lifting the robe of the two toned and appreciating that body he had seen naked in several of the memories of the man. He felt Seth's legs wrapped around his waist inviting him to claim him. He closed his eyes indulging in a fantasy that felt too real. He opened his eyes only to feel the warm tightness of his prisoner.

"Oh yes! I love this, Randy. Harder…"

Staring at the sleeping body in bed, Randy no longer heard Cody's voice. It was Seth. He was fucking Seth.

"You're driving me crazy!" Randy moaned, "I want you so much!"

Randy was totally out of control. His orgasm came like a runaway train. He felt a warm, wet liquid emanating in his hand. Cody had also climaxed.

"Until yesterday it seemed impossible that this happens. Give me a chance, I'll make you love me." Cody's eyes were full of hope.

Randy hugged Cody and looked at Seth again. It wasn't fair, Cody loved him sincerely. Instead, Seth felt nothing for him, but that fateful morning Randy discovered that he not only wanted to help Seth, he wanted to possess his body and that terrified Randy, a lot.

"We can try but… I'm not promising anything, Cody. I need something more."

"Anything you want, Randy."

"I want you to change the password to enter into this room. I don't want other people to discover that I'm taking this drugs, for sleeping. I want privacy."

"Of course. I'll make a new password that only you and I will know." Cody was so happy. "It'll be our little secret."

"Our little secret. Yours and mine, Cody."

They kissed deeply sealing the pact.

 **…**

"There are some rumors." Dolph told Dean at breakfast time.

Dean paid attention to Dolph, "What kind of rumors?"

"It's not just me who has noticed how crazy you are since the first attack against Reigns. And after your second foray to Los Angeles, you came totally out of control. There are many of our comrades who believe that you should take a break. We can put Randy in your place, it's the second in charge anyway or make a vote among all those who are part of this army, in all areas."

Goddamn Reigns... fucker! Despite the shitstorm inside Dean's head, the auburn haired guy tried to stay calm. "I know I've been very frustrated and out of control. I apologize with you and will apologize with everyone. I'll do things right. I don't need to take any break."

"Since our visit to L.A. you're upset all the time." Dolph finished breakfast, "I hope that whatever is happening to you doesn't affect the entire operation. If you can't control your emotions, act as a true leader and take a step aside."

Dean saw Dolph going away, feeling he wanted to die of anger. If his colleagues found out that he had been seduced by the enemy, he would be exiled again. And everyone was noticing his mood. There was no possible way that he would allow his partners to discover his dirty secret. And the thing that unhinged him the most was having to return to Los Angeles, just knowing he was under the control of his worst enemy.

"We'll play your little game. Want to seduce me... well let's see who seduces whom. You want to see me riding your cock, uh? You win, you fucker. I'll ride it all night long... I'll ride it maybe some other nights before that. But when you least expect it, your orgasm will end in your own death."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think. In the next episode, Dean will visit Roman, and as I told you we will see these memories from Roman's pov._

 _I wish a Happy New Year you all! I hope that you will have many blessings in the year to come :)_


	9. Train Of Consequences

It was daylight and Dean walked in his old black clothes. He was sure that no one would recognize him. The owner of the city was keen to remain him anonymous, so he walked freely around Los Angeles.

The beautiful tower was erected in front of him as an imposing metal monster. When he walked in the path of the majestic building, he was stopped by a chubby man with very short hair and a beard.

"Where are you going?" The man was smartly dressed and looked arrogantly.

"Looking for Roman Reigns." Dean said firmly.

"Mr. Reigns, you sure mean." The chubby man snorted. "I don't know where you come from but I do know that Mr. Reigns would never receive a thing like you."

"And who the hell are you?" Dean rudely replied.

"I'm Kevin Owens, the personal assistant of Mr. Reigns. I've been working with him the last ten years. And right now, I'll call security because it's impossible that a homeless like you knows him."

Dean clenched his fists ready to close this asshole's mouth but then a limousine pulled up beside them. Kevin smirked and Dean was amazed watching as several armed men climb down from the vehicle. The samoan was the last to leave.

Roman Reigns was the personification of power, arrogance and to Dean's dismay, beauty. Roman was absolutely stunning, beautiful as anything that his eyes have ever seen. The smell of whatever he applied on his body was intoxicating.

"Please, take away this homeless for a questioning." Kevin told to some of the bodyguards.

The guards tried to hold Dean.

"Don't touch him." Roman whispered.

It was amazing to see how a simple commandment of the samoan made all those armed men remain motionless.

"Kevin, take care of all my commitments for this day. I have a very important thing that will keep me busy all day." Roman said quietly, then looked at Dean, "Get in the car."

Reigns stepped away to make a phone call. Dean was about to climb in the limo.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, not hiding his annoyance.

Dean smirked, "Roman's lover."

Kevin smirked , "Then, you will be discarded as he did with Seth and he was a good boy."

"That must be the reason why he dumped him. He seems to like bad boys." Dean made fun of the other man.

"You're nothing but trash. I can't imagine how you came to him. How could he look at a homeless."

"Some people even covered in expensive clothes, jewelry, perfumes are so insignificant that almost are invisible. Ten years knowing Roman and you are nothing but a bootlicker." Dean was having fun mortifying the other man. "You're so invisible that will never leave the role of assistant to the owner of this city."

"And you think the role of his whore is better?" Kevin smirked.

"Of course. I'm enjoying all that," Dean watched at Roman with desire, "And I don't need to kiss his ass. Maybe he will kiss mine."

Kevin was stunned by the nerve of this kid.

"I'm sure you have work to do." Roman said without looking at Kevin.

"I wanted to be sure that everything is working until you leave." Kevin looked at his boss but Roman totally ignored him.

Roman placed one hand on Dean's hip, no matter that he was dressed like a homeless. Something unheard of, since Kevin had seen his boss severely reprimand Seth because of his way of dressing. He had seen his boss even burning and destroying things just for disgust.

"Get out of here, Kevin!" Roman said firmly.

Kevin narrowed his eyes, looking at both lovers in suspicion but did as he was requested.

Roman had a small device, about the size of an egg in his hand. It was a kind of laser pointer.

"What is t...?" Dean couldn't even ask.

Roman just smiled and with a quick movement he pulsed the device in one of the arms of the teenager.

 **…**

Roman was lying in the soft bed, next to him it was the warm body of his auburn haired lover. The teenager was under the effects of the medicine Roman had given to him. Dean barely opened his eyes, he was actually smiling. A cute smle that showed his dimples. Dean nuzzled his nose against Roman's throat, and giggled, he was still numb. Roman cuddled him, as a memory of his past that the samoan always tried to bury, replayed in his head.

 _Seth was pale, his eyes filled with tears. Sami was holding his friend._

 _"I know Seth comes from that dumpster. That's why you have been protecting that bunch of homeless for more than a year," Paul smiled in satisfaction._

 _Roman opened the cell and approached Paul dangerously. "What did you gain by bombing them? It's ridiculous."_

 _"I told you, there are people dissatisfied with your work , they will be insanely angry when they know you have been diverting resources that should be used in the development of this city to help those beggars." Paul spat bitterly, "This will be the end of your little revolution. People in L.A. will overthrow you when they learn all this. You can't even return to the dumpster since survivors are convinced that you destroyed their home. It was like killing two birds with the same stone."_

 _Roman began to beat Paul. The older man was bleeding. At some point, he could not bear so much pain and began to speak, giving the names of several of his allies. Roman continued to beat him til he was unconscious._

 _"We are going to capture Paul's allies and we will make them confess who else is involved." Sami said while trying to get Seth out of that place._

 _At that moment Kevin Owens, Roman's young assistant, entered in the dungeons. He didn't undertand why Seth was so affected for the bombing in the dumpster. He didn't know that Seth was one of them._

 _"There's people is reunited outside the Tower. There are actual proof that you diverted funds to feed and clothe people of the dumpster." Kevin said looking at Seth in suspicion._

 _"Lies spread by Paul to destroy our revolution." Roman didn't doubt Kevin's abilities, but he didn't trust him._

 _"He's really stupid," Kevin smirked, "Paul himself has given us the solution to all this mess."_

 _Sami looked suspiciously at Kevin, "What are you going to do?"_

 _"Stop antagonizing me, Sami. While Seth and you want to hunt unicorns, I'm going to do something useful," Kevin left the dungeons._

 _Arriving at the balcony from where he normally made his speech. Roman was stunned. For the first time the inhabitants were calm. There were no complaints or boos._

 _"What the hell did you tell them?" Roman whispered to Kevin._

 _Seth and Sami approached._

 _"We can't revive dead people, can we?" Kevin smirked, "Paul spread these rumors, and the people in L.A. already know about the bombing. So I told them you bombed the dumpster because we discovered that the beggars were stealing resources. I said that we caught the people who collaborated with the rebels and with this exemplary punishment, people outside and inside this city will know that they should not play games with this regime."_

 _Seth thought he would faint. The young man looked at Roman silently pleading not to follow this game. Sami was frozen._

 _Roman didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Seth though, he could not deny that Kevin's plan was brilliant. He was totally cornered. After all, the survivors of the dumpster would never believe the truth, and to be honest Roman didn't care about them. He helped them just becase of Seth. He didn't order the bombing, but he could benefit of Paul's actions against him. Besides, the revolt inside L.A. was his priority, not those homeless outside the city._

 _Roman just peered into the balcony received a massive cheer. He followed the plan of his assistant. Between the applause of the crowd and the tears of his lover. Seth left the place._

 _Back to his room. Seth was crying. Roman was stressed and angry._

 _"What happened to the others involved in the bombing?" Seth asked through tears._

 _"Paul and all his allies are dead." Roman sat on the bed, "The citizens are calm and all the scientists and military leaders are scared. They know that if they try to get against me, they will end up with a bullet in the head."_

 _"Roman, this must end," Seth was begging on his knees, hugging Roman's legs, "I think we should get out of here, go away, just you and me. I'll go to the dumpster to find out if my brothers are still alive. We can hide somewhere and then run away."_

 _"You're asking me to give up everything I fought my whole life for." Roman shook his head. "Never."_

 _"What's gonna happen to the survivors?" Seth tried to speak._

 _"I can't really do anything for them," Roman took Seth's hands, "I tried to help them because of you but now it's impossible. I am not risking my revolution for that people I don't even care. I tried Seth, for you I did it. Survivors will have to learn to live like they did when Vince was the governor."_

 _Seth released Roman and stood up, looking at him as if his presence offended him, "I'm not going to stay here and see how you become what you tried to fight."_

 _"Are you going to leave me?" Roman stood up and started walking slowly toward Seth, "After all I've done for you, I took you out of that dumpster where you were going to be raped by Vince's guards. I have given you everything you asked for. I have loved you! You are the only one in whom I have placed my full trust. And you will leave me!"_

 _"I don't want to leave you!" Seth started to back down until his back touched the door, "I love you and you know it, but I don't want to see how you become in someone like Paul Heyman or Vince McMahon. This city is like poison and you are bathing in it."_

 _"You're my only damn weakness. I love you so much that if I lose you I think I'd go crazy," Roman grabbed Seth by the arm._

 _"Let me go!" Seth pushed Roman and tried to leave the room. Roman caught him._

 _"I see how much you love me. This whole time you used me to feed your fellow citizens from the dumpster. Now that I am no longer useful to you, you do the same as all of them." Roman squeezed Seth's arm so much it was purple._

 _"I love you. I've never used you!" Seth screamed and started beating Roman trying to ease the tight grip._

 _In the midst of the struggle, Seth slipped and his head hit against the wall, left him unconscious._

 _Moments later, Roman was in the medical wing of the Tower. One of the doctors injected Seth._

 _"When he wakes up, he'll be calmer," The doctor explained, "There's something that former governor McMahon developed. It's a very small device, we plug it somewhere in a person's body to keep him under control. If he tries to go away of certain distance, an electric impulse is activated, this way he can't escape."_

 _Roman looked at the doctor, narrowing his eyes, "No need for such a thing. Seth wasn't trying to escape."_

 _"In case you need it someday, let me know," The doctor left._

 _Seth woke up a bit dizzy, "Roman."_

 _"Please forgive me, Seth. Please don't leave me." Roman was almost on the verge of tears._

 _Seth realized that despite all the horrible things around both of them, Roman really loved him._

 _"I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay by your side. Maybe in the future we can find a way out to all this." Seth caressed Roman's face, "Besides, I know you love me. You always said you've never felt anything like this, now at least you can recognize what love is like."_

 _Roman smiled at him, "Thank you, Seth, you're right, now I can recognize that feeling."_

 **...**

Dean was dizzy. He didn't know if it was a delusion but he thought he saw Roman smiling at him. A genuine smile.

"He was right. Now I can recognize how that's feeling." It sounded like Roman's voice, but it was soft and warm.

...Just a delusion, just that.

Dean finally woke up. He was dressed in a very soft silky robe this time red. It was in the same luxurious room of their last time, again wanting to move his body and again it didn't respond properly.

"I hate to do this to you, but if you are in all your faculties, instead of fuck you, I'd have to kill you." Roman smirked mischievously.

Dean sat on the bed. He couldn't move properly.

"As I expected your return this time I was prepared. This I put in your body doesn't stop you from moving, just takes away the forces for any drastic thing you can try."

"You're really afraid of me." Dean looked at him suspiciously, "You need to weaken my body enough so I can't kill you."

Roman gently stroked the teenager's chest. Running his hands to Dean's waist, untying the robe. Silk fabric slid across the teenager's shoulders exposing the toned body.

"No, honey, I need to weaken your body so that I won't have to kill you." Roman kissed Dean.

Dean was weak. Mentally, he blamed whatever Roman had put in his body. But the annoying voice inside of him said otherwise, however decided to ignore the voice.

Just a few moments were necessary for both guys to be naked, kissing passionately. Dean movements were somewhat weak and clumsy, but not enough to stop the kisses and caresses. Roman had everything perfectly timed. His body was on fire.

The sexual age of these guys started, mostly between 15 and 16 years. So Dean had his fair share of sexual experiences of all kinds. But this was different, to another level. An intoxicating pleasure that made him feel weak and useless. Roman put him upside down and kissed Dean's back while using his hands to pin the boy. Dean couldn't escape form the grip as his limbs didn't respond and nevertheless it was so erotic.

The skillful mouth was now biting and sucking his chubby cheeks. His hips moved by inertia, searching for that sinful mouth. He heard Roman grunting as he held both of Dean's arms with one of his hands while the other rattled down to his buttocks, opening the cheeks. Soon after he felt the wet tongue licking and pulsing on his tight hole.

There was no shame involved and Dean moaned out of control. "No more teasing."

"Say it to me." Roman growled.

"Fuck me." It was a whiny plea.

Dean could smell the lube. Roman's fingers slid into his hole hitting the exact spot that made him scream like cheap whore.

"Your dick, I need it inside of me." Dean was bitting his lower lip.

"I know and you will have it, not just once, all the damn day." Roman's voice was deep, dominating.

 _I'm yours... I've been always yours._ Dean thought.

"Yeah... fuck me."

"Until there's no more cum."

Shortly after Dean's face was against the pillows as he presented his ass to Roman. His body squirming in need for the samoan. Roman pulled the auburn hair as if the messy mop were reins. Dean gripped the headboard for dear life as felt Roman's possessive hands holding his buttcheeks and with a deep thrust the samoan claimed his lover. One, two, three more. Roman fucked him furiously.

"Harder!" Dean moaned with pleasure.

"I know how you like, babe." Roman slapped the firm butt.

The room was filled with moans and the sound of their sweaty bodies colliding, it was lascivous, almost pornographic. The erotic ride didn't last long until Dean spilled his seed on the expensive sheets. Only a few thrusts later and Roman filled the teenager with his warm cum.

They fell in the bed, totally satisfied.

Roman turned the boy to have him face to face, removed the hair that had stuck to his sweaty forehead. He wanted to see those baby blue eyes.

"All the damn day, Roman?" Dean panted. He was so slutty, so needy.

"Yeah, baby. I'll fuck you all the damn day."

This time it was Dean who wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him into a wet messy kiss. They looked at each other eyes. It was something new. Neither of them wanted to know what it was. They just kept kissing.

* * *

 __ _I always post an episode when the next one is already done. So, i_ _n the next chapter, the plot with develop. We will know about Sami's plans to save the city and Dean will experience a terrible realization about his feelings._

 _Let me know what you think about the plot, the characters and about Dean and Roman._

 _I'm thinking of writing a story about angels and demons (ambreigns obviously). If you think that would be a good idea, give me your opinion and I will do it._

 _Thanks for your follows and favs, remember to keep supporting your favorite stories._


	10. What I Really Want

"Everyone is hiding things, I can tell." Cody was pouting, "I don't know where's Dean, nobody has seen him. And Dolph also disappeared. Oh Randy, you're the only honest man here. No secrets, no hiding agenda. You're just spending your days and nights here watching a dead man."

Cody was sat in Randy's lap.

 _He's not dead_ … Randy was tempted to say and maybe wanted to throw Cody for what he said, but that wasn't a smart move.

"You really think Dolph and Dean are hiding stuff." Randy was curious.

"I don't know about Dolph. You could think I'm biased but actually no. He's like my brother but this is the first time he disappears." Then Cody rolled his eyes, "Dean in other hand…"

"Well I spend my days locked here" Randy was trying to obtain information, "I have no idea about Dean disappearing or any other person.

"I know, you should be bored as fuck. That's why I'm trying to make your nights better."

"And you're succeeding. Anyways, seems like gossips is my only way to be entertained." Randy smiled and didn't dare to add and off course drooling over Seth.

"Well, it's kinda odd but same here. You see Randy this is not just about sex. We talk and laugh. I like where this is going. Lately everyone seems suspicious to me. Everyone but you."

Randy just smiled and petted Cody's short hair. Poor little Cody, he was right everyone was hiding stuff, even Randy.

 **…**

"This feels like a hidden cult." Dolph thought as he watched the secret meeting. Everyone was wearing hoodies or caps. Everything in this place smelled secrecy. And well, they were inside an old and abandoned sewer.

"You're here!" Tyler greeted Dolph.

"Well, I was curious. Plus, I think you're smart. I'm sure this is something important." Dolph was excited to see Tyler again.

"It is. Not everyone _believe that_. I'm glad to say a lot of people are waking up and want to do something. We're gonna change things here. And you will be the first one who will change things among the misfits. Call me an idiot, bring you here is a risky move, but I feel you are different. I feel you will help us and with that you will help your own people."

Tyler Breeze was a young man full of hope in the future. Dolph was sure this one was also naïve.

"Change the world is a dangerous work." Dolph softly said.

"A dangerous work that needs to be done. You could think is fear but I'm sure is mostly apathy. People here are happy with the status in which they live and do not care if there are others oppressed or suffering… that's what have all of us locked inside this place, living under the commands of a tyrant. I'm sure there's a lot of great things out there. Things that we can create, and I wanna do it. But if I die trying, I wanna be part of it, at least."

Dolph was astounded. Such a passion. Oh boy, he was doing the same, but in that moment he felt like he was just a robot, doing what he was born to do. Dolph was questioning himself if they were doing the right thing.

"Gentlemen," Dolph recognized that voice, "My name is Shane McMahon. I'm the son of the former governor of this city. You know the story. I was trying to end the tyranny of my father. I recruited Roman Reigns and Sami Zayn for that work and Roman betrayed me. Now we all know how things are. Roman put me in jail for ten years and now I'm finally free. It's time to do what I was trying to do ten years ago. But this time we're gonna do it right. Not just five people deciding the destinies of the rest of the city. We're a big group and we're gonna take the decisions and we're gonna save this city together."

Sami also spoke, "Reigns has a lot of people, a lot of resources and he has the most important thing, a big group of scientist and an army. The power is all in his hands, he decides who lives and who dies. We are not free and we are being watched everytime. The first problem here is what's inside his tower. I've spent ten years of my life trying to find what's the big secret inside the tower? And the thing I discovered, shocked me." Sami paused thinking about talk about this, "There's a powerful weapon, governor McMahon was developing and we know that Roman didn't stop the project. That weapon is something very destructive."

The crowd started to murmur. This was horrible. Tyler eyed Dolph, now the young misfit knew why the nurse had said it was risky to bring him here. This information was dangerous, yet the nurse had trusted him.

"How you discovered that?" One of the men in the meeting asked.

"A woman told me," Sami smirked, "In fact, she has been spying the entire thing."

Some giggles were heard.

"Okay, we agree that we want to overthrow Reigns and his tyranny. But we also know women are dumb and weak. That's why they are assigned to easy tasks and of course the most suitable need to have kids. You saying a woman gossiped this stuff about a weapon destroys all the credibility of your statement."

Sami widened his eyes as he tried to breath. It was like Seth always told him. Change this people view of the world and the women would be the most difficult part. But not impossible.

"You know young man…" Sami was deadly serious, "Women are our mothers, sisters, cousins, aunts… actual persons. And we all have been allowing them to be no more than wombs that do basic tasks like they were mentally ill."

"Why do they care about women?" Dolph whispered.

Tyler eyed Dolph like the misfit was a little child, "I know the way you treat women is even worse than inside the city. Here you will learn that not everything is the way you've been thinking all this time."

"All I know about women is that the healthy ones, are used to reproduction, the infertile to stupid tasks." Dolph added. "They're weak."

"We will be visited by a delegation from the alliance of European nations. This has happened every 5 years. They come, Roman offers a party where in exchange for money or resources, they leave this city pretending that everything is fine and this way Roman has avoided the intervention of more powerful nations in his regime." Sami kept explaining.

"We have, however, been in contact for months with people on that continent, and it turns out that this time they will not be manipulated by Roman. We will set up a plan to capture all those involved and free this city with the help of the people Roman believes he can blackmail." Shane added.

"The only thing they want in exchange for their help," Sami said carefully, "Is that we set women free and save the homeless outside the city. The people that contacted us are here and I'm gonna let them explain this stuff."

Say that everyone was stunned was an understatement. People was in awe. They saw a young beautiful blonde women. She walked in front of them as she owned the entire place. She has a powerful presence and that was unbelievable.

"Gentlemen," Even her voice emanated authority, "My name is Charlotte Flair. I'm the daughter of the President of the European Allied Nations: Ric Flair. As well as being in charge of the public relations of our alliance. Yes, it is what women can achieve when we are allowed to study and have the same rights instead of being treated as a burden."

Charlotte smiled so confidently that none of those present could say a word.

"My cousin Antonio Cesaro, is my right hand." She pointed to a man next to her.

A very elegantly dressed man greeted the crowd, "I must add that besides being her cousin I am her subordinate." Antonio added as if he was proud to be under the command of a woman.

"With the help of a very clever woman Sami recruited, we have learned that within the tower, a weapon of mass destruction is being built, something Roman would use if anyone tries to get him out of power. Why did we recruit a woman? Because as the most of you, nobody would suspect of a woman. She is assigned to a very basic task inside the tower," Charlotte smiled proudly. "Then, she is helping us to develop this pan."

"You can do more than read and write." An amazed man asked, as if this was something more important that her actual speech.

Charlotte almost rolled her eyes, "I, unlike all of you who are in an educational system that forces you to perform functions designated by a group of powerful people, well I studied what I wanted, at the best college in Europe. I am 21 years old and am college educated, I speak 5 languages in addition to having been trained in various disciplines."

Antonio and Sami smiled proudly.

"My father wants to help you overthrow Roman, we need him alive so he can be tried in a court in Europe, and you would be under the protection of allied nations." Charlotte was deadly serious, "And women and all the outcasts living outside this city would become free and entitled to be educated, cared for in health and housing. It would be a precedent to do the same in other cities in this part of the continent."

"Do you want Roman alive?" Another man spoke, "We can't even breathe without him knowing about it and he is a murderer. He deserves to die."

"This is what you have done for years," Charlotte seemed to have all the answers, "Overthrow a government and do the same thing that the previous government did. To remain as the emperor of this place, Roman keep the population under his control and kill everyone against his system. If your great solution is to repeat the story, then you clearly have a problem of understanding."

Charlotte did not seem to have much patience.

Antonio intervened, "Roman will be judged for every crime he has committed, and he will receive the proper punishment for each of his faults, and as Charlotte said, all this without us having to shed more blood."

"We want justice. Just as you want it," Sami explained, "But we want justice for every person, men, women and the people outside the city. Outside this place, there are the misfits. They want justice. But they want that justice in the same way Roman wanted it ten years ago. They have valid reasons I must admit. They are the ones losing their families, living in misery. Us, the people that wants to make a change without some kind of genocide involved, well, we are in the middle of a battle. And we need to be faster than Roman and than the misfits."

"Just imagine if the misfits know about this weapon. They could want to have it and the history will repeat itself." Shane explained. "We need to do something. And we need to be smart."

"Every revolution involves death and blood, even if we try to be different, at some point there'll be blood in our hands." A man in the middle of the crowd stated.

"That's true," Charlotte explained, "But we aren't looking for that. We are going to avoid something like that to happen if we can. That's why we are going to judge Roman instead of kill him. Roman and every person involved in his tyranny will be judge and punish by a court."

People that have been in these meetings before was convinced. The new ones seemed to have an epiphany. This was a new view of life that seemed weird and alien but he just watched a woman, explained everything. Nobody could deny her intelligence and preparation. The explanation lasted two more hours and every question was answered by Charlotte and the men around her.

Say that Dolph was amazed was an understatement. All of them had a valid point here. Something that could not be denied. Something that he could see but that he was sure Dean and the others would never see. He couldn't even share this knowledge with Dean or Randy because they will want to have this weapon Roman has hidden. His friends were trying to complete a map and that would be a disaster. Dean was so unstable that he would probably end destroying everyone including his own people.

Never in his life, Dolph felt so useless, he didn't know what to do. He didn't say a word but for some reason Tyler could feel his emotions. The younger man placed a hand in his shoulder as a way to show his support. Dolph smiled at the gesture. Even in the worst of the situations there was hope.  
 **  
…**

"Look at this, Dean," Roman opened the door of the room revealing a beautiful terrace.

A naked Dean stood up and followed the samoan towards the door. Roman was wearing a robe. Dean was stunned. This was amazing. He almost fell trying to look over the railing. They were in the last floor of the tower. Dean could see the entire city and even the dumpster from a distance.

 _It's so beautiful._ Dean thought, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Near the railing it was a tempered pool, and a garden. Dean had never seen such beautiful place.

"I want to make a deal with you." Roman stated.

"You have that recording." Dean spat bitterly, "Your deals are nothing more than blackmails."

"Not this time." Roman was serious, "I'm throwing a party tonight. We have these important persons from Europe visiting the city. I want you to come with me. I want to show you the things I want to give you. Then you can decide if you want to stay with me and never go back to that dumpster, or if you still want to kill me and I'll set you free, no more blackmails, no recordings. Just you against me and there'll be no mercy."

Dean was hyperventilating. He wasn't drugged anymore, he wasn't tied. Roman had set him free. Roman was giving him a big chance to change his life and be with him or lost the samoan forever.

"You want me to give up the plan I've been following my entire life to rule this whore of a city with you?" Dean thought he could throw up, but the idea was attractive.

Roman sighed. Here it comes again… Dean was gonna ask the same stuff Seth asked ten years ago: protect those homeless he considers a family. There was a big difference now. Seth was naïve, there was nothing but honesty a goodness inside his body and soul. Dean in other hand… well he was ambitious, he was obviously thirsty for power and Dean will abandon his people in just a few years, maybe in a few months. He just needed to taste how power feels.

"Stop fighting. This is what you want. You wanted to kill me, because you want to take my place. You don't need to… you can be here with me." Roman offered, his voice soft and deep, "Be my prince and rule with me."

Dean was shocked, "So, you, the monster that everyone of us inside the dumpster wants to kill, want me to pretend nothing had happened. To pretend that years of living like an animal never existed and be your… prince."

 _But I want to. I want to be with you, Roman. I want this…_

 _I can't..._

"Well, I told you. I just want you to come with me at my party. It's a masquerade so nobody will recognize you. That's all I want. The final choice about your life will be yours, not mine. I setting you free, Dean." Roman wasn't smirking, he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Why me?" Dean needed to know.

"Because even if you never admit to your own self." Roman looked Dean straight in his eyes, "You and I are the same. You and I have the same ambitions, the same lust for the same things in life… and I want you."

If ten years ago, Roman had asked him, a little nine years old kid to be his prince, even if that meant to wait ten years for this moment he would had said yes. Little Dean was in love with the brave hero. Now, this man was nothing more than the murderer of his family. The man who denied his aid to the helpless outside the city, murdering the adults and condemning them to continue to wallow in misery while he and his disgusting city lived in opulence.

Dean desperately wanted to hear the voice. Goddamned voice that always hissed the truths he never wanted to admit. He wanted to be pushed by that voice and blame whatever was wrong inside his head for his future decision, yet the voice that was silent now.

Roman walked slowly and cupped his face, feathering Dean's skin so softly. Dean closed his eyes, he was feeling weak, his limbs shaking. Man, he wanted this. He wanted power, he wanted control. He wanted Roman... He loved him...

 _I love you. I've always loved you. I'm yours…_

No… this wasn't the voice. This was him. Dean finally realized his feelings. His entire life he had been in love with Roman. Even when he thought he hated him... He actually, loved him.

Roman softly kissed him, Dean kissed him back. He finally admitted to himself his feelings for this man. But that didn't mean they would be together. Roman was the demon that killed his family, he was evil, Roman deserved to die. Dean needed to kill him.

 _Oh Roman, what I want is to love you… but what I'll do is to kill you._

"I'll go with you to the party… but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing. I just want to see the people I'll be destroying." Dean whispered as he lean his head on Roman's shoulder.

Roman softly petted Dean's hair, "The final choice is yours, my darling. Be my prince and have everything you could dream or be my enemy and pay the consequences."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter, Roman's secret inside the tower, Shane, Sami and Charlotte's plans and Dean's realization and what will he choose?_

 _The next chapter will be about the party and Dean's decision and consequences. Chapter 11 is already written but it's too long so I need to shorten it, it's really long. Then, I need to write chapter 12 before posting chapter 11 sooo I think the next update will be maybe on tuesday or wednesday ¿?._

 _Reviews are always welcomed. Have a happy weekend. Remember to support your favorite stories. Thanks for your support._


	11. A Cursed Feeling

"You look so cute with the reflection of the sunset in your wet body." Roman whispered, his eyes full of bliss.

Dean blushed. Roman ran his hand through Dean's face and kissed, him deeply and softly. Their relationship had been difficult. They've been through hate to despise to longing and now... _love?_ All the time hiding their meetings. Truth be told, the secrecy provided a lot of excitement to their relationship, but it was also stressful. However, this time was different. They were in another level of intimacy and both knew it.

Anyway, Dean couldn't keep thinking because of the gentle caresses, the soft kisses, the warm of these new sensations wrapped him as a cocoon. Where both guys were safe, free. Where they had no past, no hurts, no disgraces haunting them. Man, Dean was melted by the sweet way Roman treated him, as he was a delicate piece of art. The auburn haired man didn't understand how it is that Roman could be the monster that bombed the dumpster. Right now he was nothing more than a sweet lover. Roman soft laugh made Dean squirm. It was amazing and weird at the same time.

Roman laid Dean in the edge of the pool and gently kissed his neck, tickling the younger man. His hands quickly ran each other's bodies and soon they were lost in each other.

"One of your drones could record us." Dean said with a laugh.

"I control everything babe, if that happens I'm gonna save that recording." Roman softly buried his nose against Dean's. "Don't worry, just for me."

"Okay." He whispered so close to Roman's lips.

Roman was wondering how he could keep his feelings inside. He was totally crazy about this young man. He wanted to keep the teenager for him. And now, this was probably their last day together, he felt desperate, asphyxiated. He had to prove Dean this was the best thing for him. Right now he was focused in to provide a new and wonderful experience for Dean. Hopefully the younger man would see their chemistry was beyond a bed, it was about the same goals in life, the same passion for power, the same lust.

They kissed again, both guys were panting as they deepened the kiss. Hands caressing and touching each other's skin turning on their bodies. The flame of their unspoken feelings were consuming them. Shortly after Dean was softly riding Roman's cock.

"You're so wonderful. I want this to last as long as we can. Don't want to leave you. Don't want to lose you." Roman whispered sweetly.

"Roman..." Dean moaned in a deep pleasure as he arched his body. Eyes blissfully shut as he surrendered body and soul.

Roman smiled at the sight. Dean was so cute and sexy. Roman's wet mouth sweetly kissed Dean's cheek as they continued rocking.

"Mmm." Dean just purred.

"I'll make love to you so softly, so sweetly that you will never forget this day." Roman said as he thrusted harder.

Roman had learned very well the exact point that made the teenager scream and rubbed the spot slowly, making the other man squirm with pleasure. Dean's soft gasps and lustful moans turn him on even more, and his hands pumping the auburn haired man hard on, were the icing on the cake. The pace only increased when they were close to ecstasy. Both moaning and holding on to each other for dear life. Dean opened his eyes and saw Roman watching at him in pure bliss, his brown irises full of feelings, full of... _love_?

It was enough and Dean came undone, his body writhing as he repeated again and again his lover's name. It was a beautiful sight. Dean writhing in pure pleasure. No blackmails, just his free will as he surrendered to Roman.

 _I love you Roman. I truly love you._

Dean wanted to scream his feelings in the top of that tower, but he couldn't.

Roman came almost at the moment, He tightly held Dean's lithe body as he whispered in his ear sweet nothings. The monster was not the monster. He was just a man in love.

Roman eyed Dean with a soft tender expression. This was something new for the both of them. Dean was enchanted with this side of Roman he never knew even existed

"I want to take care of you," Roman's voice was deep and full of emotion, "I want to take care of you in every possible way, Dean."

For the first time in his short life Dean felt… _loved_. Was it even possible? Could a man like Roman feel love? Dean was sure Roman never loved Seth, the two toned was just a body to enjoy and use. Maybe Dean himself was one too. He didn't care about it. He loved this man that much that it wasn't really the problem. He could be a body, he willingly do whatever Roman asked for. He could live happy just to please this man's pervert desires. He loved him that much.

 _The problem is that you killed my family and didn't help my people..._

 _I wouldn't be able to live happy with you remembering that you killed my family..._

Dean decided to push those thoughts out of his mind. At least for now, he just wanted to enjoy this.

The samoan looked at him so deep as he wanted to discover the darkest secrets of Dean's soul. Maybe he knew it. Maybe he always knew Dean loved him. At least he wasn't saying anything to embarrass the younger man.

"We need to make you even more gorgeous for tonight," Roman softly said as he smiled.

His smile was so honest. Dean couldn't believe this was the man he had been hating for almost ten years. This was the man he had been loving for ten years.

Shortly after both men were smartly dressed. Roman's suit was navy blue and a beige shirt. The suit outlined every curve and muscle of his body. Dean could even see the outline of Roman's big dick inside the slacks. Everything about Roman was so out of this world. Dean was as starstruck as the first time he saw him.

Dean wasn't even aware of his own beauty, but Roman was. Roman was eyeing his lover as Dean was wearing a black suit with a very subtle stripes of a light black. He wore a very pale skyblue tshirt that matched his baby blue eyes. Dean's hair was totally combed. It wasn't the unruly mop of hair he always sported.

Dean watched himself in the mirror amazed of his change. He couldn't deny to his own reflection that his presence screamed power and Dean wanted to be like this forever. Powerful, the prince of this city. The prince of this empire. The man that everyday would surrender to the touch and the lust of the samoan beauty beside him.

 _I_ _love Roman and I want power..._

 _I want this, I don't care about any other thing..._

 _I can't forgive you, Roman..._

Dean was in the middle on an internal battle. This time the stupid voice was nowhere to be found. Roman bury his nose in the neck of his gorgeous lover. Dean felt that shiver running through his body.

"I feel a lot of things for you little one," Roman whispered.

Dean widened his eyes as he took Roman's chin, watching him straight in the eyes, "What do you feel?"

"The same things you feel for me." Roman said confidently, "The day I announce you as the prince of this place I will tell you."

Dean's mouth hung open. He wanted to know and at the same time he didn't. It was better if they pretended they didn't know what was happening.

Roman's phone ringed and the samoan had to answer. Dean was breathing hard trying to reassure himself. He had decided to keep fighting against Roman but every minute he was reconsidering his choice.

 _He killed my family…_

 _I still love him..._

 _I had never loved any other person..._

 _I will never love any other person than the murderer of my family..._

"It's time to go my darling." Roman opened a drawer and presented a beautiful black mask, decorated with brilliant skyblue lines. Roman softly put the mask on Dean's face tying a knot in the back of his head. Man, Dean looked even more gorgeous, mysterious, sinful.

Roman put his own mask that was almost the same but with silver details. However, Dean's mask was bigger, it was made to cover Dean's eyes and nose and a part of his forehead. Roman's just covered his eyes.

Roman smiled and held Dean covering the younger man's eyes with one of his hands, "Is this or I will have to sedate you."

"It's okay." Dean whispered as he let Roman guide him outside the tower. Dean knew if he tried something stupid. The security team would kill him in the same moment.

They arrived at the place that was the biggest hall on the only five stars hotel in L.A. The place was elegant and the people around were the military leaders and scientist. Roman let Dean wander around the place as he greeted his subordinates. Dean was watching a chocolate fountain. He remembered chocolate. It was delicious and sinful. Chocolate reminded him of Roman, man he was totally in love.

Dean took a strawberry and bit it. Almost immediately he felt someone watching him.

"Roman disguised you as a person," Kevin laughed, "Still look like a homeless. There's no homeless in L.A. so the only place Roman could have picked you is outside the city. There will be a lot of people happy to know this."

Dean smirked, "You should of say these stuff to Roman. Maybe all this courage you think you have with me disappears... with him."

Kevin smirked, "The little gold digger thinks he's authority. Believe me, this city hides more things than Roman's dick."

"I've been inside this city for a long time. _You believe me_ , there's nothing more interesting in this shitplace than Roman's dick." Dean smirked back.

"At the end of your journey. That's the only thing you will have." Kevin said confidently as he left Dean alone.

"This asshole…" Dean murmured. "Was he hinting he's going to betray Roman?"

Dean frowned as he stared at his lover walking towards him.

"Are you having fun, babe?" Roman's deep voice was Dean's greatest weakness.

"This place is amazing," Dean admitted.

A soft song was being played. Dean had never heard something like that.

"Do you know how to dance?" Roman asked.

"We used to do it a long time ago. When we were little kids." Dean said almost to himself, "Growing up in the dumpster is hard."

"You're not there. If you let me take care of you, you'll never have to be there." Roman whispered in Dean's ear.

Roman pulled his auburn haired lover from his waist as he took him to the center of the hall. Other couples were dancing. The music was soft, almost romantic and Dean felt like he was trapped in some kind of fairytale. This gorgeous prince was dancing with him. He wanted to take Dean out of his poverty and offer him wealth, power and… _love_.

 _I love you… I love the murderer of my family._

Dean smiled and let himself be embraced by the emperor of this city. They danced together as they have no problems, no enemies and no crusades. The chemistry between them was insane, Dean could see why Roman invited him. Roman wanted the auburn haired man to notice their chemistry outside a bed. Roman was right, they wanted the same things, they were in the same page. They were in love.

 _That was what Roman tried to say, wasn't it? That he feels the same…_

Dean was afraid to know the truth. Because if he knew it… he would never be able to leave Roman and he had to leave him. He had to kill him.

They were dancing inside their small bubble of happiness. It was weird and people began to notice it.

 **…**

"Where is Seth?" Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes. She had just arrived to the party.

"It could be suspicious if we ask for him. Nobody knows who we are," Tony whispered.

"I remember Seth saying that Roman loved him and that he wasn't the one to blame for the bombing. But look at him, the damn bastard is happy dancing with a man who is not Seth." Charlotte wanted to cry, "You know, I think Roman fooled our brother and he did bomb the dumpster. Seth was so blind by the love that he believed his words."

"Seth told us he could prove that Roman was innocent," Tony was as indignantly as Charlotte watching the samoan that seemed in love with this other guy and Seth was nowhere to be found. "Anyway, he'd be only innocent of that. He still destroyed other people's life."

"I just want to find Seth. I want to take our brother to Europe and arrest Roman for all the misfortune and pain he has scattered in the dumpster and in Seth's life. This man is trash and I'll be happy when I see him in jail." Charlotte tried to fake a pleased smile as she entered in the hall.

Obviously the fact of being a woman brought all the attention in the room over her. All the men in the room were astounded watching the beautiful woman sauntered in the hall as she owned the place. Some other women were cleaning stuff around the place. It was like a delusion, a woman so beautifully dressed and be escorted by a man as she was an important person… that she was.

Roman and Dean were unaware of the attention the woman attracted since they were totally focused on each other. Roman kissed Dean as they danced. Dean kissed him back, there was no shame.

"Roman," Sami's voice pulled him out of the fantasy.

Dean looked at the floor avoiding Sami to recognize him.

"This may be something really important." Roman was clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"It is. The European delegation is here." Sami was trying to look at Roman's new lover but the other man avoided any possible contact. "Seth just died and you have a new partner?"

Roman eyed Sami almost as he was about to punish him for his audacity, "Seth is totally alive. Whoever that tells you otherwise, is lying."

Roman said this so confidently that Sami was astounded. Dean was amazed too. So, Roman knew it but… How could Roman know Seth was still alive?

"Who are you?" Sami asked to Dean.

The auburn haired man just shrugged and left Sami without any explanation. Dean followed Roman but stayed at some distance from his lover.

Roman just at the rest of the men in that place was surprised. This was a woman. The leader of the delegation and the person whose conscience needed to buy this time… was a woman.

Charlotte smiled confidently, "Good night Mr. Reigns. I'm Charlotte Flair."

Roman quickly recovered his confidence, or at least he seemed to, "Nice to meet you Miss Flair. This is a party in your honor so I hope you enjoy it as much as you can."

Charlotte smiled, "I will… no doubt. We need to talk anyways. I need to see how things work inside this place and make a report for the organization I represent."

"This is a party. I suggest you to enjoy it and we can talk tomorrow." Roman smirked.

Roman obviously needed time to figure out how to deal with this unexpected situation and this was the perfect excuse. Plus, this will give him more time to spend with his lover.

"Great, then…" Charlotte was wearing a really tight dress, the most of the men in the hall were drooling over her. "I will enjoy the party and tomorrow at noon we can have a meeting."

"It will be a real pleasure," Roman was the epitome of confidence. "I thought I made clear that this was a masquerade."

Charlotte wasn't wearing a mask. Tony had one just as the rest of the people at the party.

"I don't like masks, Roman. Can I call you that?" Charlotte was invading Roman's personal space.

"Only if I can call you Charlotte." Roman didn't seem nervous by her obvious flirting.

She untied Roman's mask, "Something tells me this is not your real mask. The real one would be something more difficult to take off."

"Everyone wears a mask, Charlotte," Roman took back his mask as he caressed her wrist and hand in the process, "I'm pretty sure yours is more interesting than mine."

Charlotte was stunned. Roman wouldn't be an easy target as she thought. Anyways she kept pretending confidence.

"We will talk about these topics tomorrow." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow then…" Roman kissed her hand, "Sami here will be your guide and you can ask him whatever you want."

Roman left her surrounded by all the men drooling over her as he walked away and never looked back. He was in control of everything around him.

 **…**

Charlotte, Tony and Sami were in some private area talking. The blonde woman had no other way out than trust Sami.

"Where is Seth?" She asked.

"Do you know him?" Sami was astounded, "You were talking to me all this time, not him…"

"My cousin here is not my real cousin." She explained, "We met when we were kids back in the dumpster. We met Seth there too. We are his brothers."

"But his brothers were… men."

"We disguised her as a boy to save her of the cruel fate women suffer in the dumpster." Tony intervened.

Sami smiled, "Yes, this is so Seth." Sami sighed, "I thought he was dead."

Charlotte and Tony were paled.

"Dean, the leader of the misfits. He helped me to take Shane out of his confinement in exchange for information. They attacked Roman and tried to kill him. In that crossfire well… Dean told me they killed Seth and Roman didn't give a shit about."

"That fucking demon…" Tony clenched his fists.

"Tonight Roman assured me that Seth is alive. I don't know how. Dean is not honest and Roman well you know him. I don't know what to believe."

"I'll find out if Seth is still alive. I'm sure that demon killed him." Charlotte wanted to cry.

"I don't think so," Sami was thoughtful, "Believe it or not… Roman truly loved your brother. I saw it. He lived to make Seth happy. Roman has changed a lot since those days."

"Please, he's a murderer. He bombed the dumpster." Charlotte insisted.

"He didn't," Sami explained, "That's why I think Roman is saying the truth and he knows Seth is alive. Roman had zero interest in the dumpster, yet he helped people there. He did it for Seth. The bombing was set by Roman's most powerful enemy. He did it because he knew Seth came from there. Roman had the city against him and he blamed himself for that and since then he stopped helping the dumpster. That was the beginning of everything: the deterioration of his relationship with Seth and his transformation into the man he is now. I've been here through all the process, if anything I can say in Roman's favor is that he really loved your brother. However that doesn't delete his multiple crimes. He has murdered a lot of people. Every person that dared to be against him, all of them are dead."

"Seth still loved him?" Tony needed to know.

"He didn't but… he just couldn't forget the fact that Roman rescued him from the dumpster the day three soldiers were about to rape him, and well even if you hate him... truth be told, he saved you guys. He sent you both to Europe." Sami looked at both guys who wanted to say something about that fact but obviously didn't find any reason to object Sami's statement. "That was the last thing he did for the love he felt for Seth."

 **…**

Roman and Dean were kissing in the garden.

"What do you want? Just ask for it." Roman said as he held his lover near a fountain.

 _I want this night lasts forever, because we're not meant to be together..._

Dean was crying.

 _Why this has to be so difficult?_

 _Why did I have to fall for you?_

 _Why did you kill my family?_

 _We could be happy now. We could love each other, but although what I most want is for you to make love to me and forget all the damn past that haunts me. I can not forget the dead bodies of my brothers and Mick._

Dean held on to Roman as he cried even more.

"Oh my god, all I want is to be with you." Dean said in a sea of tears.

"I want the same. I want to make you my prince and make you happy. You have no idea what you have done to me." Roman softly petted Dean's hair.

 _I want to be with you..._

 _I want to forgive and forget…_

 _I can't do it…_

"Roman... I made up my mind." Dean whispered, his eyes full of emotions.

An explosion disturbed everyone at the party. They all started running terrified, several shots fell near Roman and Dean. One of them hit one of the younger man's arms.

"Dean!" Roman ran toward his lover.

They both looked for a shelter as a series of shots hit the floor near them. Roman took Dean's jacket off as a trail of blood fogged the auburn haired man's shirt. The Samoan quickly ripped off the fabric of the jacket as well as the sleeve of the shirt and made a tourniquet to avoid bleeding.

"I have to get you out of here, I have to take you to a hospital." Roman didn't understand what was happening.

"You have more enemies than my people?" Dean said holding his arm that obviously hurt.

"I'm not supposed to have them." Roman, had a gun on his ankle that he quickly drew.

Roman called his security team from where he was. They heard bursts of shots. The Samoan could see a motorcycle parked near one of the emergency exits. He grabbed Dean from the healthy arm and led him to the bike.

"Hold on to me with your healthy arm I will get you out of this pandemonium." Roman was totally focused on take Dean out of the building.

Dean nodded but getting out was not easy. Several armed men were in the vicinity of the place. Roman, however, was a skillful shooter. Dean could see up close as Roman with one shot ends up with two or three of his aims, clearing the way to the bike.

Throughout that journey, Roman used his body as a shield to protect the wounded teenager. Dean watched in amazement as Roman got on the bike next to him and drove at full speed as he fired more shots to clear the way.

Roman arrived at one of the medical stations. He parked the bike and called his security team to indicate his location. Even now Roman remembered his time as a warrior, and remembered how he had healed similar wounds in his comrades. He used several of the medical equipment and removed the bullet from Dean's arm. The teenager stared in amazement as Roman took care of him with dedication. He never thought he could see such a thing in this man. Roman healed the wound, sutured it, and bandaged it.

 _Why do you have to be so good to me now?_

 _Why, if you destroyed my life before?_

 _Why do I have to love you so much?_

 _Why do I have to hate you so much?_

The Samoan sat down near the stretcher where Dean was sat, sighing several times.

"You said you had already made up your mind," Roman sighed, he was sure Dean was going to choose to stay with him in LA.

Dean was still sobbing. No doubt this decision would mark his life forever.

"I want to stay with you, I want to be your prince and that you make love to me in your damn tower every day of my life." Dean's blue eyes were red and puffy, he was crying again.

Two armed men knocked down the door of the room where Roman and Dean were. Apparently they had followed them there. Roman never let go of his weapon so almost instantly, the Samoan killed both guys with a single shot.

"My goddamn security team doesn't show up yet." Roman motioned for Dean to follow him.

Roman got a call, "My security team is coming to the medical center. They're getting us out of here and-"

Roman turned to see if Dean was following him and found the teenager aiming a gun at him. In his hurry Roman didn't watch Dean and the teenager had grabbed one of the murdered soldiers' guns.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The intensity of their feelings surrounded them as they knew this was the end of the fantasy.

"It's incredible, I was so crazy about you that I completely dropped my guard." Roman had his gun in his hand but he couldn't use it because Dean would shoot first. "So, this is your decision."

"I told you, Roman! I want to be with you and I want to love you but you can't pretend that I forget what you did." He cried uncontrollably, his gaze was somewhat lost, "I fucking love you!"

Dean seemed almost crazy and his hands trembled trying to hold the gun. Roman tried to aim his gun and Dean shot his. The shot grazed the Samoan's skin causing him to bleed but didn't hit it full.

"You love me, yet you're going to kill me. Then hurry up, shoot your fucking gun because my security team is about to arrive and if you keep pointing at me they're going to destroy you." Roman's face showed anger, disappointed, deceit.

"Why did you do this to me?" Dean was almost speechless from the crying, "Why did you have to get inside my heart?"

"Because something in you made me crazy, because for a moment I thought I had found the right person for me, and I felt this stupid connection with you and... l fell for you like an idiot, I offered you things that neither Seth who honestly loved me," Roman couldn't believe it, "I didn't even offered these things to him. But every mistake is a lesson and today if I survive, you'll regret not having murdered me, Dean Ambrose."

"Why do I love you even knowing you killed my family?" Dean screamed shaking his head repeatedly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know your family!" Roman was hurt and angry.

"The day you destroyed Vince's government I saw you in the dumpster. I fell in love with you in that moment. But I was a naive nine years old kid and I thought you were this handsome hero and I loved you every damn day, until the day you bombed the dumpster! Your army destroyed my home and killed the man who was like my father and the other children who were like my brothers. You left me with no family!" Every word made Dean more unstable, "Since that day I hated you, and now you came back to my life and you did this to me and I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm feeling. I hate you so much and I hate myself even more because I still love you."

"Dean, you're wrong, I-" Roman couldn't keep talking because Dean shot the gun again.

"Don't you dare, Roman. You have to hear this!" Dean's body was shaking and he was still crying, "The day of the bombing, I swore on the dead bodies of my relatives that I was going to kill you. I can't just pretend that did not happen. I can't do that, because I couldn't live with my own conscience. No matter how much I love you. No matter how much I fell for a murderer. I can't."

Dean fired his gun, again. This time a shot straight to Roman's chest. The Samoan fell forward and his face hit the ground. Dean released his weapon astonished by what he had done.

"Incredible, I was defeated by the brat I fell in love with." Roman stammered.

"You love me? Oh my god, you love me just like I love you," Dean pulled his hair in despair. "It doesn't matter, our love will always be cursed!" Dean approached Roman, "You cursed us the day you bombed the dumpster."

"I didn't bomb anything, you stupid brat." Roman could hardly breathe, "You think it was you who couldn't forgive me but now, now it's me who will never forgive you. You hurt me as no other person has hurt me, and I'll never forgive you for this."

"You didn't... What did you say?" Dean was trying to process Roman's words.

Dean couldn't ask for anything more. The security team was coming and the teenager had to run away.

* * *

 _I told ya, this chapter was too long. I tried to shorten it but failed, I'm sorry. Anyways, let me know what you think about the chapter. About Charlotte's intentions, and about Roman and Dean cursed love._

 _Thanks for the support, fav and follows. Reviews are always welcomed._


	12. Biased

**The next day…**

Randy heard a little whine, it was Seth waking up.

"It doesn't hurt like the first time, baby." Randy muttered.

"Are you… flirting with me?"

"I'm trying to save you."

"The plan is to fool me so I give you the map. No, thanks."

"I don't want the map. I'm going to bring Sami here to show you I'm honest. I know you and-"

Seth narrowed his eyes, "You don't know me."

"I do know you! When you feel sad you like to stay in the garden Reigns made for you. You wish to know how Charlie looks like now. You don't believe someone can see beyond your physical appearance."

Seth was stunned. Everything was true.

"But you know what? I'm that person. I'm the only one that have seen your feelings, your memories, and your dreams. And I feel like I'm falling for you. I'd wish you could also see my feelings."

Both guys keep a deep silence, just staring at each other.

"I'd wish I could kiss you," Randy whispered

"I feel nothing for you." Seth whispered.

"That's why I want to help you. Even if I fail and I don't get to reach your heart."

Seth was stunned, "I may not love you but I trust you."

Randy smiled, "I'll find the way to help you save L.A. even if that people had destroyed my life for years. I'll do that for you."

Seth was totally amazed. Not even Roman made this kind of sacrifice for him. Randy wanted Seth to know him so he spent the entire afternoon telling Seth everything about him. However, Randy never mentioned his relationship with Cody.

"Time to sleep, baby." Randy was genuinely sad, "This tranquilizer is harmless, I got it for you."

Seth ran his fingers in the other man's face, "About your request…" Seth was nervous, "You can k-kiss me good night."

Randy kissed Seth. He knew Seth was doing this because he was melted by his offer to help the city. Anyways, the kiss was amazing, nothing Randy did before could be compared with this new feeling. Randy felt a little bold and ran his hands to Seth's hips, gently caressing the soft skin through the fabric of his robe.

"Cody is coming here to check the prisoner." Someone said outside the room.

To Randy's dismay, he had to stop. Randy injected the tranquilizer. Seth yawned as Randy placed the electrodes in his head. Soon he was asleep.

"I think I love you, Seth."

The door opened. It was Cody.

"I missed you a lot babe," Cody threw himself over Randy.

 _Sorry Seth. I need to do this_ , Randy thought as kissed Cody. _Take Cody, thinking of you._

 **…**

"Seems like a have a new enemy and my goddamn security team doesn't know shit about it." To say Roman was angry was an understatement.

"You killed all the possible witnesses. We never found the weapon and the cameras were working wrong that night."

"The only thing I'm sure of is that this is an internal job." Roman was in his office.

Sami was suspicious, "If this was an internal job, the shooter would had known you would be using a vest inside the suit."

Roman didn't dress in front of Dean, so he never knew. That night the teenager was nervous, crying and seemed almost crazy. Roman didn't want to remember any of that. The samoan was done with him.

 _But I still covered his tracks even if this is hindering the investigation…_

Roman dismissed that thought. He was just covering his own stupidity and that was all. He wasn't protecting the kid that tried to murder him. Even if he still loved him.

"Charlotte is waiting for you. I feel like she's not going to let herself be corrupted." Sami was worried about Roman's reaction.

"I just _corrupt them_ as you kindly put, because I don't want to have problems but to be honest, they can't do shit against me," Roman seemed confident.

"We don't need problems with people powerful than us, Roman," Sami insisted.

"I know that but still…" Roman eyed Sami as he was suspecting something, "These things need time. She needs actual proof of whatever accusation against me. Proof that doesn't exist."

Sami nodded and exit the office. Charlotte was the next visitor. She was wearing a tight red dress and some expensive perfume.

"Nice to know you're still alive and well, Roman." She smiled.

"Life in this part of the world is like this all the time." Roman was deadly serious. "This attack is just occupational hazard."

"That's right, living here is quite a ride. I feel lucky not to have been born in this part of the world or I'd be possibly cleaning floors."

"You should feel luckier of not being born _outside this city._ In that place right now, you would be dead giving birth some kid, after a rape. Cleaning floors seems quite better than that." Roman smiled back.

And he was right, that's why Seth was protecting her all her childhood.

"People outside the city are conditioned to live like animals… that's why they behave like that." She insisted, "Inside this city things would be different."

"And they are different," Roman answered almost immediately, "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see how different things are here than outside. I know a lot of people are eager to hate me. It had been like that since the first day. People would complain I'm some kind of tyrant who oppresses them, but they can't deny the fact that everything here is working perfectly. People has a nice lifestyle. They don't live like animals, they have nice houses, decent jobs, education, and healthcare. Nobody is torturing women. The only thing I ask in return is _discipline and loyalty."_

 _Such an angel,_ Charlotte thought.

"And what happens if they are not _loyal_?" She asked as if nothing.

"We have our own way to fix these issues." Roman smile was sultry.

"I'd wish to know those ways." She mirrored the smile, "There's a lot of things I'd wish to know about the powerful Roman Reigns."

"You wish but you won't." Roman was firm on this but he kept the smirk, "Our way to deal with stuff is none of anyone business."

"What about the people outside. I'm pretty sure you have the resources. Don't you think is cruel to leave them outside of this place?"

"You speak so beautifully about a reality you don't even know." Roman leaned on his chair, "You want a better world?"

"There's nothing bad to want a better world." Charlotte's façade was beginning to break.

A knowing smile, "Then Charlotte, you should go to the dumpster, that's the name of that place. Go there wearing that tight dress and that expensive perfume and try to convince them that a woman knows what's good for them. In your ideal world they are the victims and you probably think I am the demon, so go help them. No matter that you look like some kind of goddess, that you totally look, you are gorgeous but… There's no one inside or outside this city that's going to kneel in front of you. If you survive without at least fifty of those poor guys forgotten by my system, trying to rape you… it would be a success. You can try if you want."

Charlotte was stunned. She always knew the dumpster was a warzone. But that was the fate Vince McMahon casted on them. Roman did nothing to change that in ten years.

"So Roman…" She extended her arm and softly touched Roman's wrist, "You are saying their fate is to live and to die like animals?"

"They can't be fixed. You can notice it in the way they've been treating women all these years. Even if you try to help them, even if you find two or three that seem to be fixable… they are going to bite the hand that feed them." Roman stated. "What a pity would be if someone bite such beautiful hand."

 _Or maybe some of those homeless put a bullet in your chest._

"If the kids of the dumpster would had received some kind of education during the last ten years. I'm sure they would be different nowadays." Charlotte smiled, still running her fingers and on Roman's wrist and hand.

Roman eyed her and smirked, "Such passion for people you don't even know. I feel like you have not come to make a report of how far we have progressed in ten years. How things are better here than outside and perhaps offer us a hand from the first world. You didn't even mentioned those facts, yet you are here being all sexy while hint I'm a tyrant. Maybe you want to feel the redeemer of a cause that you don't even know, but believe me Charlotte, every battle requires blood and suffering. Keep a place running requires obedience and firm hand. If I was some kind of demon I've been throwing you away from this place. That's not gonna happen. Maybe is a good thing if you discover that not everything is like people had told you."

Charlotte was amazed. Well, certainly Roman was far experienced than her in these issues.

"You think I'm biased." Charlotte tried to play it cool.

"I'm speaking the facts. You think women are oppressed here and you justify their slavery in the dumpster, but that's not biased." Roman softly held her hand and now it was him who ran his fingers in a gentle caress. "If you compare this place with Europe, a place that didn't suffer wars and plagues like us. Well yes, you could think I'm satan itself. But you should go to the dumpster and then make a comparison. But if what you want is drama and become a kind of martyr of the dispossessed, you can still make a report based only in the negative points. It's not that I care."

He stood up.

"Wow, it's obvious why you are the emperor of this place. There's no weaknesses in you." She also stood up, "I have to admit that even with your reputation, you are really interesting. You are confident and fearless. I like it." Charlotte was blatantly flirting.

Roman approached her and leaned his body over hers. His face just millimeters from hers. She could smell his cologne and the minty of his breath. Charlotte began to feel nervous.

"I'm sure as hell that you don't like anything related to me," Roman's smile was sinful, "But let's say I believe you."

 **…**

Dean spent one more day trying to assimilate what he did. Trying to glue his emotions and trying to function like a normal person. He was devastated by his own actions and the worst part was he didn't knew what Roman was trying to say when he told he didn't bomb the dumpster. Anyway there was no time to cry or suffer. Dean just convinced himself that he did what he did for a good reason. Finally Mick and his brothers had been avenged. He was suffering, he was devastated, but he didn't matter. He was destined to be damned anyways. He was now in the headquarters of his army.

"Whoever that patched you," Cody was checking Dean's wound, "This person did a great job."

"So… you disappear for two days and you come back wounded with bullet." Dolph was pissed, " _Luckily_ someone cured you so well that obviously couldn't be inside the dumpster. You came back wearing clothes that clearly are not from here. And you don't give us a fucking explanation."

"I'm the fucking leader and-" Dean tried to speak.

"You know we are not the only members of this army," Randy didn't let Dean talk, "They were looking for you and we didn't know where the fuck you were. Bray and his brothers are convincing the rest of the army that it would be great to replace you."

Dean panicked.

"The rest of the people know you are here and want an explanation." Cody said, "At this point I support them. I need an explanation that not includes some kind of insult."

"Do we have the map? Or the fucking bitch is still useless?" Dean changed the issue.

His comrades rolled their eyes.

"Almost." Cody answered, "The map shows some ways to in and out of the tower. The way to the laboratory. Sami's headquarters that means the entire security team and a way to the basement but that's incomplete. Seems that the bitch didn't go there. That is Roman's top secret."

Dean gaze was lost, "This is the icing on the cake. I'm sure."

Dolph almost panicked. He knew the weapon should be in the basement. And Dean or any of his comrades, taking possession of that weapon was bad news.

"We should talk with Sami." Randy said testing his comrades, "He is a good allied, he doesn't trust us but, we can make him change that opinion. We need someone inside the tower. Maybe change our plan of destroy the city and just overthrow Roman and make a change."

"What?" Dean was livid, "Those fuckers deserve to die, we all know that. Are you fucking idiot? You seem to be against us!"

Dolph eyed Randy. He also wanted to talk with Sami. After the meeting Dolph was convinced they didn't need to destroy the city. It was amazing to know there was another one in the dumpster that shared that feeling.

"Randy's been under a lot of pressure, that's all," Cody quickly justified his lover, "And to be honest Dean, you're the last person who should be accusing any of us. Nobody knows what you were doing. You could be fooling us."

Oh boy if his friends knew… Dean didn't want to keep talking about these stuffs.

"I want to see the map." Dean walked to Seth's room.

Randy panicked a little. But calmed after Cody's words.

"I'll go with him." Cody stated, "I don't want Dean ruining my devices."

Dolph grabbed Randy by the arm, "We need to talk."

 **…**

"He definitely has that weapon." Charlotte was angry, "That's why he's not afraid of the consequences of the report I'm making."

A young woman was there. "I've been hearing Dr. Jericho talking about this weapon for more than a year. It exists. It's something quite destructive. But I haven't heard other than chats between Doctor Jericho and Roman by the phone. Dr. Jericho didn't even mention Roman's name, but it's obvious it should be him."

"Of course is him!" Charlotte stated.

"I'm gonna try to find more things about this. We need this info." The spy was scared but anyway seemed determined.

"Bayley, this is dangerous," Sami was worried, "Even if Jericho and Roman don't suspect of you. If they discover our plan we're gonna be fucked and all the things we've been planning for years will be destroyed."

Sami's phone ringed.

 **…**

Dean was watching the 3D map. Boy this was amazing. His dream came true. Dean was quite smart he was almost memorizing one of the ways. The monitor connected to Seth's brain showed some images.

"Is he dreaming?" Dean asked.

"Nah… he's remembering." Cody explained.

Roman was worried but anyways smiled at his boyfriend. They were in the room in the roof of the tower. Dean recognized the place. The teenager felt dying a little seeing that smile. It was same smile he gave Dean during the evening and night of the party, so honest, so trustful… just before the teenager shot him. Roman could be even dead by now. But there was no news about Roman, everything related to him was too important to go unnoticed. Dean just had to wait for news. The teenager shook his head. There was no time to think about it. He needed to keep his mind busy or he will go crazy.

 _"Don't worry I'm gonna keep helping your fellows of the dumpster. I've been covering my tracks, nobody must know you came from that place." Roman softly petted his lover's hair._

 _Seth smiled, "I know this is dangerous for you in your actual position. That's why I thank you so much. I'd wish this people appreciate your efforts. They still complain for everything, even with Paul imprisoned."_

 _Roman received a videocall from Sami._

 _"Roman… someone bombed the dumpster." Sami was scared shitless._

 _"What!" Roman was astounded._

But it wasn't just Roman. Cody had a flask that he just dropped because of the shock and Dean felt his heart stuck in his throat.

* * *

 _Originally this episode had 6000 characters. I was going to leave the long episodes but the previous one that was long, only had 3 reviews :'( I guess it was boring to read so much blah blah blah, so I shortened this one. This explains that it took me a week to update when in fact I used to do it every two or three days._

 _Chapter 13 is already done. It is about a flashback of Dean's thoughts and his reactions while he escaped from L.A. There will be a flashback of the same but from Roman's pov. And the the complete remember about the bombing and Dean's reaction. Chapter 13 has about 5800 characters so I need time to shorten it._

 _Remember to support your favorite stories, and tell me what you think about this chapter. Who do you think attacked Roman, etc. If you're still reading this story: Thank you so much! Have a nice week :)_


	13. The Lies We Believed

Randy and Dolph confessed everything they had been living. However, Randy never spoke of his relationship with Cody and much less of his feelings towards Seth. Both managed to communicate with Sami and convince him that they should contact. In addition to revealing that Seth was alive.

Shortly after Charlotte, Sami and Tony were in a video call with Dolph and Randy. There was always the possibility that it was a trap, but Seth was too important, it was worth the risk. Sami made the respective presentation. Randy understood everything.

"You're Seth's brothers," Randy was astounded, "You're Charlie."

Tony, Charlotte, and Sami looked at each other in shock. How did this guy know such information? However, they understood everything when Randy explained to everyone about the experiments with Seth and how he had saved him by switching the needles for electrodes and the tranquilizer for a harmless one.

Tony looked at Randy curiously, "You've taken a lot of risk for my brother."

Dolph had not thought of this until Tony mentioned it.

"I have my reasons, but that's not what I want to talk about. I want you to rescue Seth, you must take him away. Here, his life is in danger." Randy was firm in this.

"He's under your care. Saving him is a death sentence for you," Tony insisted.

Randy realized that his motives were obvious, but that didn't matter in such a situation.

"I'm going to deal with this." Randy said without wanting to go into details. "I'll give you the coordinates to find us. As soon as I finish this video call, I'm going to get Seth out of the room and take him there. You must be there to take him to a safe place."

"After being in the meeting I understood how wrong we've been, so I'll help Randy to get Seth out of our base. But that's not the biggest problem anyway." Dolph interjected, "Our army already has the tower map. And unfortunately, we are not the only ones to have seen it. There are more leaders in charge and as Dean wasn't here, Bray and his brothers who are next in the chain of command, have a copy of the map. If it's true that there's a weapon inside the tower, my comrades can't get it. They are going to blow your city and its inhabitants."

"Is there anything you can do from your base?" Sami asked.

"In addition to warning you, I can't think of anything else. All this is out of control and we have to come up with something to be faster than my teammates or Roman. That's why we're asking for help." Dolph clarified.

"And Roman told me that no one was worthwhile in the dumpster." Charlotte wasn't even trying to hide her hatred for Roman. "You are proof that if we show these things to the people in the dumpster, we can make a lot of them change their minds."

"And we're going to do that," Randy said firmly, "But it will be after Seth is safe. If they don't believe us and accuse us of traitors, that'll be our problem. Hopefully we will at least convince a group of them."

Tony smiled. Randy was a good boy and it was obvious that his priority was to save Seth. If the dumpster had been able to create people like them all... like Seth. There was hope.

 **...**

Meanwhile in Seth's room. Dean thought he was hallucinating, seeing Seth's memories.

 _"What?" Roman looked genuinely surprised, "Who was able to bomb the dumpster?"_

 _"Were there any survivors?" Seth was crying._

 _"According to reports not many, mostly children and pre-teens. A few adults." Sami was outraged. "I don't know how but I'm sure it was Paul."_

 _"If it was him... we'll get that information then Paul will be a dead man." Roman left the room visibly angry._

 _Seth was crying copiously, "My brothers may be dead."_

"He's imagining it!" Dean screamed.

"No Dean, that's a memory and like all his memories is something accurate. There's no room for error in this." Cody was shaking.

"I want to see all the videos. ALL!" Dean demanded desperately.

Cody was shaking as he searched for a memory card that contained the recordings in chronological order. He handed it to Dean.

"Anyway." Cody gulped, "Though Reigns didn't bomb the dumpster. He and his city have marginalized us, this really doesn't change anything for us."

 _For me it changes everything.._. Dean thought.

 **...**

Dean was in his bedroom checking the recordings. He felt like a dumbass, he must have done this from the beginning, but he just wanted the map. Seth's memories were not important, grave error. Dean was crying bitterly as he remembered how he had escaped from L.A.

 _Dean heard the sound of the vehicles approaching the place and saw the body of the man he loved... the man he shot in the chest. He ran without thinking and he was sure that escaping so carelessly, he would be captured... something that never happened._

 _He finally stopped at several sewers. He slipped through one of the dirty ducts and sat on the floor, further messing up the beautiful suit._

 _"Roman, I didn't want to. I wanted to live with you in your castle and be your prince and that you love me each damn day."_

 ** _-_** _Why did you shoot him?!_ _ **-**_ _The voice sounded bitter, angry._

 _"I had to. It was the only way to end this fantasy. As long as Roman offered me the world I longed for, I was going to be weak. Now, if he's not dead he will hate me so much that we won't be the weakness of the other. If I didn't do this I would surrender to his feet and worship him."_

 ** _-_** _With that shot, you've destroyed our life_ _ **-**_ _The voice kept on complaining._

 _"Shut up!" Dean tugged at his hair, "It was him who destroyed our lives! He murdered them all! He's a demon and he had to pay! We promised to Mick, to Eugene..."_

 _The voice stopped talking, even his subconscious knew that Roman deserved that bullet. However, that didn't make Dean feel better about it._

 ** _*_** _I didn't bomb anything, you stupid brat._ _ *****_

 _Dean shook his head, those words were a curse. Besides being a lie. Roman was an expert manipulator, of course he would try to play with his mind that way._

 _But if he told the truth..._

 _Dean got to his feet and started to walk like a zombie. Convincing himself that Roman had lied._

 _"That won't stop me from loving you. Even if I destroy this city, if I leave everything turned to ashes, I will never have peace. I will always think of you, I will never be able to forgive myself, you will never leave my heart. I love you and hate you at the same time... I hate myself for loving you so much, but I hate myself even more for put a bullet in your chest. You may be dead now, and I didn't want to kill you, I wanted to love you."_

 _Dean started banging on the dirty walls. He had to drain his anger, his frustration. He wandered for hours without any direction until he decided to return to the dumpster. In his home things would be better. There he would be forced to function as the leader of an army and not as a man in love._

 _If the Samoan survived such a shot, which was impossible. Dean and he could never be together. But that was the plan, to do something that would force him away from Roman forever. As he walked away from L.A. Dean remembered the last words Roman had told him:_

 ** _*_** _You think it was you who couldn't forgive me but now, now it's me who will never forgive you. You hurt me as no other person has hurt me, and I'll never forgive you for this._ _ *****_

 _"You will never forgive me, Roman... It does not matter, my love, I can't forgive myself either."_

Back to reality. Dean looked at the monitor in his room. Seth's memory was like one of the pieces missing from the puzzle. Seth was crying for his brothers in the dumpster, so he was the teenager Roman rescued when Dean was 9 years old. That's why Roman helped them, but the Samoan stopped that help. Maybe among Seth's memories was the explanation, maybe Cody, Dolph and Randy never saw or cared about that part of Seth's memories.

In this memory, Roman smiled with tenderness, an expression that if Dean hadn't seen that afternoon, when the Samoan dedicated it to him, he thought it would be oblivious to the powerful leader. Roman's eyes emanated nothing but warmth as he kissed Seth's forehead.

 _"Should I stay here, locked up?" Seth was just a teenager, even younger than Dean._

 _"Because of your origin, I can't expose you. In addition, this city is still a war zone. Everything is chaos, I want you to be away from those things. Besides you must rest, your life must have been difficult in the dumpster." Roman was sitting on the bed._

 _Seth climbed into bed next to Roman, "It's soft, I really like it but... I should... give you my body, right?"_

 _"No, of course not." Roman's voice sounded so warm, "I would never take someone by force. I would seduce people... yes, as long as I was sure that their desire is to be with me. It's the only way to seduce a lover."_

 _Seth blushed, "Am I you lover?"_

 _"Only if you want to be. You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen, but the final decision is yours. I only show you the world that I will put at your feet."_

 _"All this in exchange for my body?" Seth looked around. That room was not the one on the terrace, but it was just as beautiful and comfortable, even though it had no windows._

 _"If I say I don't want your body I would lie to you. People willing to give me their body there are many, I could have numerous lovers and yet, I don't want that. I want one person, and what I want from you is something I see in your eyes. That's what I want to have. I want someone who is next to me in good and bad. I want someone I can trust. Someone who is like me, who shares my ideals and my desires."_

That was what Roman always wanted. Even with Dean, Roman didn't want to be alone. Roman wanted someone to share his life with. Seth looked perfect for that and yet Roman let him go.

 _"I'm very trustworthy." Seth smiled with the innocence of his young age._

 _"That's what I see in your eyes. If you are worthy of my trust and you are a good companion for me. I will love you unconditionally."_

Dean was mesmerized watching this Roman. Seth had the opportunity to meet Roman at his best. What the hell did this bitch do for Roman to be the person he was now? Roman just wanted someone to support him.

Dean continued watching other memories. Now he understood why his comrades had not noticed anything strange. Without the memory of the actual perpetrator of the bombing, Roman's actions had no further explanation more than him, being an evil man. That memory was the missing piece.

In another memory Seth was in the room on the terrace.

 _The young man was complaining angrily. "Paul is dead and all those monsters who are your subjects are calmed! Why don't you send help to the survivors?"_

 _"Are we going to have this argument again?" Roman was as angry as Seth, "I tried to send a vehicle and those wild brats set him on fire. They hate me and there is no way to change that. In addition this city requires a lot of work. It's too much pressure and instead of finding support when I go back to my fucking house, what I find is more complaints! "_

 _"And I'll keep complaining until you come back to help them!" Seth screamed out of control._

 _"You know what?" Roman was done, "I won't do it. Tell me what you're going to do about it?"_

 _"I'm leaving you!" Seth began to pick up clothes from a drawer._

 _"That's your supposed love for me! You loved me madly while I was useful to help your fucking fellows from the dumpster. My life is chaos, I'm being under pressure everywhere and I can't pay attention to that place and then your love is gone and you leave me. These years living together, indulging you in all that I could, trusting you as an idiot. Nothing cares if I can't be of use to you!"_

 _"I love you, but I also love my origin. I should never have left the dumpster!" Seth put his things in a small backpack and left the room._

That was one of the routes marked on the map. That's how Dean's comrades had gotten that part of the map, from this memory.

 _Seth advanced almost to one of the exits and was overtaken by Roman. The Samoan grabbed his arm._

 _"I have given my childhood and my youth to this damn city and its inhabitants and although I hate them both I won't lose them after everything that has cost me. The same applies to you Sethie. You're not going to use me and when I'm no use to you, you're going to leave me."_

 _"You can't force me!" Seth began to beat Roman, "You're going to hit me, you're going to tie me!"_

 _Roman never returned the punches, "No, I'm going to follow the advice one of my scientists, Doctor Jericho, gave me."_

Dean looked for other memories and the next thing he saw was Seth looking in the mirror.

 _The young man was naked as if looking for something somewhere on his skin. Roman entered the room shortly afterwards._

 _"You won't find the device." Roman's smile wasn't warm. It was similar to his current smirk, but there was still some warmth in it._

 _"If I move 100 meters away from the tower this thing inside of me will electrocute my body," Seth looked at Roman with disappointment._

 _"I have not touched you, I have not beaten you and if you don't want to have sex with me again I won't force you. But I won't let you go after being used by you." Roman was angry._

 _"I never wanted you to think I used you. You're right. I have not supported you and I behaved just like them, than the inhabitants of this hell. I want us to fix our relationship." Seth took Roman's hands._

 _"And so I'll take the device off your body..." Roman looked at Seth sadly, "I never wanted to put that on your body, but I can't let you go. If you want to fool me-"_

 _Seth shook his head, "No. Leave the device inside me. If that's the only way I can regain your trust after trying to escape, that's fine. I still love you even if you don't believe it. If you can't help them, that's fine. But... my brothers, at least to them. You promised me when you got me out of the dumpster."_

 _Roman reassured at Seth's words, "It's true. I'll find a way to find them and take them to a safe place for both. I must keep the promise I made you."_

Dean was breathing heavily. Whatever changed Roman, Dean was sure Seth was the one to blame. A knock on the door took him out of his abstraction.

"Dean, Seth is remembering more things," Cody said.

Dean was again in Seth's room watching this new memory.

 _"I sent your brothers to Europe. I fulfilled the promise and now that both escaped without a trace, you feel free to make my life a chaos. I have enough with this damn city. Everything I thought I would have with you when I fell stupidly in love with you has collapsed." Roman said bitterly and seemed on the verge of tears._

 _"You are a tyrant, you like power, like to have these people under control. No one is free. What's the fucking change you've made? You're just like them, like Paul and Vince. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself that you are doing things different. You're more of the same." Seth spat bitterly. The young man now had his hair dyed two colors and he looked totally adult. "You took the device from me, now that everyone knows my face. You did it because you know that now that everyone knows I'm your boyfriend, I can't go back to the dumpster. I'm even more trapped than I was."_

 _"Trapped between luxuries, comfort. Having saved the butts of your brothers thanks to me. Destroying my trust in you." Roman could not hold back the tears, "I gave you all I could and although you accuse me of having changed, there was something that never changed in me: my love for you. I still love you and the only thing I have received in return have been claims, absurd demands. You want me to abandon everything I fought for. I almost died several times in my struggle to be where I am and these people never appreciated it, that's why I had to oppress them. None of that mattered because I just wanted to be appreciated by you! And the only thing I wanted, I don't have it."_

 _"You want to know why?" Seth was insanely angry, "Because I don't love you. Because I stopped loving you more than a year ago. Because this person you are now is someone who I despise. And even if you changed, I couldn't love you again."_

Dean saw Roman's expression. The leader of the dumpster had never felt empathy for others than his dead family members. But at that moment he absorbed all the pain, the disappointment, the anguish reflected in Roman's gaze.

 _"You've been faking love for more than a year..." Roman was breathing hard and the tears of pain were now pure anger._

 _"So is. I have nowhere to go, it was just a matter of survival. But it doesn't matter anymore, if you kill me now, I don't care!" Seth shouted out of control._

 _"I could never kill you. I could never hurt someone I love. But you stabbed me in the back. We have an image to take care of, you and me. I will never touch you again and you will not live here anymore. I will send you to an isolated part of the tower. We will only see each other to keep up appearances at public events." Roman was crying, "You have accused me of having no heart, yet all that was left of my heart was yours. Now you destroyed that little part of me. And I will not be an idiot to fall in love again. After this you have done to me, things in this city and my damn life will change forever."_

Roman's face, the expression of pain was identical to the one the Samoan gave Dean shortly after the shot. That was the final frontier, which the inhabitants of L.A. and Roman's enemies had failed, Seth succeeded: Roman was totally bitter.

 _The samoan wiped his tears and then smirked, that trademark smirk between evil and sexy._

 _"I'll never forgive you." Roman told Seth and called his security team._

At that moment Dean could see that Seth realized the huge mistake he had made. The men dragged Seth to his new location, the last part of the memory showing Roman's impassive face and his smirk. That was the final stage of his transformation.

Dean had seen enough. He ran into a garbage can and began to vomit. Cody didn't understand what was happening to his friend. While this revelation showed that Roman was not as bad as they thought, that didn't change things. After that Roman became the devil they all hated. The boys of the dumpster had no responsibility for anything that had happened in Roman's life, so they didn't care about that. But Dean cared.

The auburn-haired man was crying. He was breathing hard and looking at Seth with pure hatred.

"You had one mission, only one damn mission in your life and you ruined everything! Dean was screaming, "You destroyed him, you damn bitch!"

Cody didn't understand his friend's behavior.

"But… what am I complaining about? I... I did the same... no ... I was worse than you even." Dean was rambling

Dean started to kick things around and Cody tried to stop him, but Dean was so out of control that he hit his friend. Cody was on the floor with his mouth bleeding. Then Dean grabbed Seth from the neck and began choking him.

"It's your fault!" Dean screamed out of control, "If you had not ruined him that way, I wouldn't have had to do what I did. He and I could love each other and be happy. You ruined everything, you bitch!"

Cody activated the alarm, looking for help while trying to separate Dean from Seth, who couldn't defend himself.

 **...**

Randy, Dolph, Sami, Charlotte and Tony heard the alarm.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked in a frightened voice.

Randy saw the monitor looking for where the signal was coming from. "Seth's room. Something is wrong there."

The young man ran in a hurry. Dolph closed the call promising to keep in contact with them and tell them what was happening. Then, he rushed to help Randy.

* * *

 _I tried to shorten this episode so Roman's memories about the shot will be in the next chapter. I posted another fanfic, take a look at it if you want :) The new story is an ambreigns fic about an angel, it will have maybe 7 or 10 chapters no more. It's something simple as I explained in the first chapter of that story, no complicated plots._

 _Let me know what you think. Remember to review your favorite stories that always encourages the authors to keep going._


	14. In Your Shoes

_Roman drank only on rare occasions, this was definitely one of them. Of course he didn't want to get drunk, he just wanted to sedate his brain a little or it was going to explode. A couple of hours ago his security team had rescued him, and thanks to the bulletproof vest he was still alive._

 _He should be dead... at the hands of nothing more and nothing less than the man he had stupidly fallen in love._

 _"I always choose wrong." Roman was already a little dizzy but conscious. "I took the little rats from the same dumpster, offered them the same, and they both bit the hand of the one who fed them."_

 _"Seth used me to save his brothers and then he confessed that he didn't love me. And Dean," Roman's smile was bitter, "He used my stupidity to put a bullet in my chest. In one way or another both wounded me to death and in both times I survived... Silly kids."_

 _Roman took his cell phone, checked an application that showed several statistics bars._

 _"Your vital signs are still working normally, Sethie." Roman looked at the bars with his gaze full of sadness, "Even if I don't love you anymore, I could never hate you. Before I let you go I made you a gift, for the good times we lived together... Paul was right, I am weak."_

 _Then he turned off the app and searched to the photo album. There he saw several security videos, all the footage that showed Dean since they arrived together to the party, until the teenager fled after the shooting._

 _"Dean... Dean... Dean... only you can confess your love and then shoot me. When I see you again I will return the favor. You're right, our love is cursed."_

 **...**

"Let him go!" Cody tried to stop Dean but it was impossible.

Because of the shaking, the electrodes were no longer connected to the two-tone man's head.

Randy and Dolph entered into the room and watched in horror as Dean almost choked Seth. Roman's ex-boyfriend was starting to turn purple and he was about to die no doubt, but in that moment something very weird happened. An electric impulse hit both boys. Dean had to let go of the other man.

Dean stared in horror as he was unable to hurt Seth. Then he remembered Roman's words.

 _"Seth is totally alive. Whoever tells you otherwise, is lying."_

"He knows you're alive." Dean was clutching his head, feeling dizzy from the discharge.

Cody looked at everything carefully, "Roman put something on Seth to avoid him to be physically hurt. That's why this thing worked just now, because we were not destroying his body but his brain. Dean in other hand, was hurting him physically."

"Seth's body activated it when he was about to die..." Dolph was relieved to see Seth still alive.

"It's not something really effective. If we shot him we could still kill him." Cody said as he checked the prisoner.

"Then that's how I'm going to kill him." Dean seemed lunatic, "The damned bitch is the responsible of all this mess!"

Randy stood between Dean and Seth, "Responsible of what?"

"I don't understand anything about what happens to Dean." Cody admitted, "He's been saying nonsense since he learned that Roman was not the author of the bombing at the dumpster."

"What?" Dolph and Randy shouted in unison.

"Roman is not the author of the bombing. But none of that justifies that he and his damn city marginalized us for years and how they live happily and we have to live like beggars, like animals." Cody explained.

"This two toned bitch ruined my life," Dean was hyperventilating, "He ruined Roman. Now Roman is dead. I... I..."

"Roman is as alive as ever. What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" Randy was dumbfounded.

"He's alive..." Dean smiled and cried at the same time, "But I've lost him anyway, and if I lost him, Seth is going to lose him too." Dean stood up and walked closer to Seth. But Randy stopped him "I don't understand why all of you protect this bitch! His life is worthless, we already have the map."

"What I don't understand is why you're so affected by the things that happened to Roman... The way you've been behaving since the day we tried to kill Roman, doesn't make any sense." Randy was annoyed. Dean almost killed Seth.

"You are going to let this bitch to live happy after what he has done. He won't be affected by any of this because he doesn't love him! But me... I'm the one affected by his stupid actions because I shot him and I'm dying without him!" Dean was pushing Randy, trying to get closer to Seth.

In the midst of the mess, Bray and his brothers appeared.

"We heard the alarm and look at you!," Bray smirked, "The supposed leaders of our army are killing each other."

"It's not your problem Bray!" Dolph shouted.

"You're very wrong Dolph. This is everyone's problem. You all are doing stupid things and everyone has noticed," Bray pointed to Dean who was held by Randy, "Especially him. Dean doesn't even care about our cause anymore. He seems to have found something better to fight for."

Dean smiled, "I can be a bad leader. But you're so pathetic that if you take my place everything we worked hard all these years will go to hell."

"Your failure as a leader has been revealed. We've all noticed it, and there's a meeting outside." Bray sounded satisfied, "Actually, I came to tell you the news when I heard the alarm. No one wants you as leader Deano, we all realize that you're crazy. We should exile you as we do with all the mentally ill people."

Dean remembered his childhood, everything that was happening was putting an end to his sanity. He didn't even have the man he loved since his childhood... Roman. Dean had destroyed the bond with the only person who could save him from self-destruction.

"You all are all against me and have already decided to kick me out after years of sacrifice," Dean couldn't hold back the tears, "I sacrificed the most important thing I have had in my life since I was 9 years old for our common cause and that's how you all pay me. Now I understand how it feels when everyone betrays you. Now, I understand him."

Dean let go of Randy and looked at his friends with hatred, "Shove your army up your butts."

"You finally lost your mind, Dean." Bray grinned sinisterly as he watched Dean run toward his bedroom, "Let's go to the meeting. Even your work are at stake. There will be a vote to change people in charge and now that we have the map we will destroy everything and of course we will decide the fate of the mentally ill ex leader."

Cody was totally dumbfounded, "I don't understand what's happening here."

"Go with Bray, Cody," Randy suggested, "I'll sort this out and catch up with you."

Dolph knew perfectly well that Randy was going to get Seth out of the base. "I'll go with you, Cody."

 **…**

At the meeting were all the inhabitants of the dumpster. At least all that mattered, teenagers and adult men.

"Where's Dean?" One of them asked.

Bray spoke without Cody or Dolph could do anything.

"He finally lost his mind," Bray was malicious. "As we all suspected, he is completely crazy. He's totally incapable of directing his own life, much less this army."

The continuous complaints added to the malicious comments that the Wyatt family always spread, made the crowd be even angrier at Dean.

The meeting took place amid continued complaints about Dean and accusations against Dolph, Randy and Cody of hide the mistakes and wrongdoings of the former leader of the misfits. Several hours later, at the end of the meeting, Bray and his brothers were the new leaders of the army. Dean would be expelled from the dumpster and exiled with the mentally ill people and Dolph, Randy and Cody were to obey the new leaders or they would be accused of betrayal.

Dolph begged that Randy was already far away with Seth or his comrades would murder them.

 **...**

"There is no way I can make you understand why I did that stupid act." Dean was talking to his favorite poster, the beautiful image of the man he loved, "I'm going to do the only thing I can. It's something silly, it's suicide, but I'll do anything. Omg Roman, I'll do whatever you want me to do to be forgiven. I'm not like Seth, no... He stabbed you in the back and never did anything to repair his mistakes. I know that what I did is a thousand times worse, but I didn't know that you were innocent. And I'm going to correct my mistakes, even if I lose my life trying."

Dean carefully folded several of the flyers. The oldest ones above all, and keep them in his jacket. He took his favorite weapon, a helmet, and looked at his room for the last time.

"Deep down I always knew I didn't fit here. I never belonged anywhere. The only time I felt at home was in your arms, Roman. I will return to you, and you will decide the punishment I deserve, even if that punishment is my death."

Dean passed by the meeting place. He could see how all the people he worked for so hard now hated him. He heard them call him insane, like the children who exiled him in a cave. None of them said at least one good thing about him. No one remembered his effort, none of that mattered, now the fun was to destroy his image.

When Dean heard them say that they were going to exile him with the mentally ill, he had enough. The right decision was to leave. Dying at the hands of the man he loved seemed better than being condemned by the people he thought were his friends and family.

Dean left the headquarters. Taking his motorcycle he could see Randy in the distance, he was carrying Seth. Randy preferred that damned bitch instead of the friend of his childhood. This was the confirmation that he was making the right decision.

"If I had known these things before..." Dean was very sad, "Now Roman and I would be making love in his tower. But I didn't know and I fucked everything. Roman is alive, but he sure doesn't love me anymore."

Dean saw for the last time the place he helped build with garbage and few resources, his years of hard work, now didn't matter. Just as in his childhood, he didn't belong there. He looked towards L.A. He rode his motorcycle and went to his destination.

 **…**

Back in the headquarters. Bray and his brothers followed Dolph and Cody to Dean's bedroom. They had to fulfill the will of the army and exile the former leader. Dolph and Cody tried to convince them to forgive Dean but no one heard them. Now both boys would have to look in horror as their own comrades were going to exile their friend.

However, things didn't turn out as the Wyatts expected. First they knocked on the door and there was no answer. Then Luke and Braun knocked down the door and what they found was creepy. The room was chaos and on the bed were piles of pamphlets, posters and flyers. All of them had Roman printed. Bray took some that had almost ten years.

"Are you going to keep saying Dean wasn't crazy?" Bray questioned Dolph and Cody.

Dean's incoherent words made sense now. None of the boys said anything to Bray, but they both knew. Dean's obsession with Roman was not just a desire for revenge. Dean was in love with his worst enemy. That's why the moment he knew Roman didn't bomb the dumpster and saw the videos in which Seth and Roman had multiple problems, Dean collapsed and attacked the two-tone man.

Shortly after the proof of Dean's supposed insanity were shown to the members of the army. Dean could never go back to the dumpster. The Wyatts had declared him as an enemy of his cause and his punishment would be death.

To Dolph and Cony's dismay, Eric one of the Wyatt ran desperate towards them, "Bray... Randy and the prisoner are nowhere to be found."

Bray was livid. These guys were all traitors.

"Several of the guards warned me that Randy took the prisoner out of here, no one knows where." Eric continued his explanation.

"And you two are going to tell me that you didn't know anything?" Bray approached Dolph and Cody dangerously.

"That's right!" Dolph remained calm. He had no other choice, "We are not part of the army. We have never been in battle like Dean and Randy. We are scientists, or at least we try to be. We were busy making weapons and testing medicine while Dean ran the army helped by Randy. Randy spent his days locked in that room with Seth watching his memories to make the map you now have in your possession. We are not responsible for whatever happened in that room between Randy and Seth. We are responsible for the experiment to work and the map you have there is proof of our success. We did our part just right."

Bray couldn't deny that Dolph's words were true. There was no reason to accuse Dolph and Cody, who was strangely silent, as if something had sucked the soul of his body.

"Anyway, I'm relieving the both of you of your charges and you'll be under surveillance," Bray said with satisfaction.

But to his indignation, Dolph laughed, "Are you going to relieve us of our charges in the laboratory? And who is going to replace us? Luke? Braun? I want to see the development that these prodigious minds are going to get in the laboratory. How they will heal the wounded people and fix weapons and devices to win this war. I even like the idea, I think I deserve a vacation."

Bray looked at Dolph with hatred, "You think it's very funny... you'll still be in the lab, but because I want to. You both are worthless in this troop anyway. I will tell the army about Randy's betrayal. He will also be sentenced to death. I won't allow any more weaknesses in this troop."

Bray left the lab.

"What's the matter with you?" Dolph didn't understand why Cody was so affected.

"I'll explain you everything..." Cody murmured.

 **…**

Randy went to the agreed meeting place and there were Sami, Charlotte and Tony. Seth was still asleep, so it was hard enough for Randy to move him, but the effort had been worth it. They had a large vehicle ready to receive the man.

As Seth was entered inside the vehicle. Randy got a call.

"I'm talking through the private line. I don't know how long we can use it before the Wyatts take control of it," Dolph's image was blurry but it was obvious he was scared, "Dean was overthrown and they want him dead. They discovered that you were protecting Seth and you took him out of here. They also want to see you dead, you can't go back to the dumpster."

Randy gulped several times.

"You can come with us, Randy. You helped our brother and we will help you." Tony said, "Dolph, can you tell me how things are there?"

"Bray has the map and I have no idea when they will start the attack. I don't think they'll tell me anything because they suspect of me and Cody."

"You've been able to talk to the army, about the things you saw in meetings?" Charlotte asked.

"No, and I won't be able to. Although it is awful to admit it, they are as they are. They won't change their minds. I'm sorry, Charlotte, I know you wanted to find something good inside the dumpster, but... the only way they change their minds is by seeing the result of their own acts. And yet I guarantee you that just a very few of them will change their minds."

"Of course not!" Charlotte was angry, "You're afraid and that's why you didn't tell them anything!"

"You're crazy!" Dolph was as angry as she was. "I am the one who is here with a knife pointing at my throat. I have known these people since we were children and you don't know anything about us. Randy told me that you were part of this environment. But you were being protected by your brothers. If this was the reason of your life, I regret to tell you that it is a failure. It hurts me to admit it. Do you think this is what I want for the people I grew up with? There is too much hate surrounding us. Nobody here wants justice, everyone wants revenge. But by the way you act... you seem familiar with that feeling."

Tony intervened before it all went out of control, "You must get out of there and come with us. No matter how much we disagree in our opinions. You can't stay there. I don't think you serve as spies, because they are going to watch you and they can even plant false information for you to give us. Also if you are the scientists your absence will represent a serious problem for the misfits and that will give more time to devise how to stop Roman and your friends."

"In the morning we will wait for you in the place where we hold the meetings. Good luck guys." Sami stepped in to finish the call.

 **...**

Dean had left his motorcycle in a safe place and once again had entered L.A. It was dawn. He knew what his goal was, to go to the tower. The first time they crossed their paths, Roman hid his trail. Now that he had tried to murder him, Dean was sure that he was the most wanted man in L.A. But none of that mattered, he needed to talk to Roman, and he would have to take the risk.

Dean watched as the rays of the rising sun were reflected in the windows of the huge monster of steel and concrete. There were lots of guards. Dean was hidden near a set of artificial plants that adorned the exteriors of the tower. He looked up at the terrace where Roman's apartment was.

Unattainable...

Dean's former comrades already had the map, the teenager couldn't afford to waste time. He took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of the Tower. IT was the moment of truth, he could lose his life here. Perhaps the guards would shoot him.

"Look who's back..." Dean recognized that voice, "The beggar who claims to be Roman's lover. Nobody's seen you since the masquerade."

Dean almost broke in... maybe Roman had covered his tracks again? but... why?

The former leader of the misfits wanted to try his luck, "I actually came to visit him. I imagine you're going to stop me again. But it's a good thing, so you'll give me a chance to see how Roman humiliates you... again."

"You feel the emperor of this place, eh?" Kevin smiled, "The higher they rise, the harder they fall."

Kevin pulled away from Dean and rang for his cell phone. The teenager thought the tension would kill him. He was literally putting his head in the guillotine.

Kevin was taking too long on that call, or maybe Dean was so desperate that he felt the bastard was taking forever. Kevin finished his call and approached the auburn-haired boy.

"Roman is waiting for you..."

* * *

 _What do you think will happen when Roman see Dean again? Bray leading the misfits seems to be something really bad... and Charlotte is so focused on revenge that she doesn't realize what is happening around her. Let me know what you think about this chapter._

 _This is the beginning of the end. I hope you be ready for the outcome of this story lol. In the next chapter we will know about the secret hidden in the basement of the tower and of course what will happen with Dean and Roman._


	15. I Hate To Love You

_First of all, this episode was written since I updated the last one. But first I wanted to finish_ _ **Fallen Angel**_ _before beginning with the final chapters of this story._

 _My idea was to update on Monday. Unfortunately, on Sunday's night some cats made their own Royal Rumble on my roof and knocked down the internet antenna. It was recently repaired and for that reason I'm updating just now._

 _Now that my internet is working right, I hope to keep my usual rate of updates. That said, here is another episode:_

* * *

"Omg, Seth!" Charlotte was crying as she hugged her brother, her savior, "You're finally awake."

"Charlie just stop!" Tony laughed, "He's still dizzy for sure."

Then Seth realized what was happening. He looked at the blond woman, "Cha… Charlie…" Then he looked at the bald handsome man, "Tony."

"Yes," Tony was crying.

Actually, all of them were crying as they held each other in a tight hug. Randy smiled so pleased, Seth finally has a moment of truly happiness.

"Omg you're so beautiful," Seth softly touched Charlotte's face, "You're just like I always wished you to be. I'm so proud."

Then he stared at Tony, "Brother, thank you so much. She's fine and healthy and you did a great work. I have no words to say thanks."

Tony was still crying, "You saved us, Seth. We are the ones who owe you everything."

Charlotte nodded, "All the things I could do and get. Everything is because of you Seth. Everyday of my life away from here, I swore I would do everything I could to honor your sacrifice. I swore I would destroy Roman and I will, Sethie."

Seth's smile faded, "Charlie, I don't like to hear you talk like that. You sound bitter, I did all those things to make you happy."

Tony silently scolded his sister. Charlotte knew Seth needed to rest and she was making him stressed.

"We're back together and that's the only thing that matters now," Tony whispered.

"How's this possible? I was imprisoned." Seth didn't understand.

Randy cleared his throat.

"You really did it." Seth eyed Randy with tenderness, "Thank you, but now your friends…"

"It doesn't matter. Now I'm with your family, they will help me. I just wanted to save you. That's all." Randy was truly happy.

"Because he loves you." Someone said outside Seth's bedroom.

They all watched the person just spoke. It was Cody, he had just arrived with Sami and Dolph. Nobody had noticed the guys sauntering into the department. Randy's face changed from happiness to regret in seconds. Dolph eyed Randy with disappointment. Obviously, Cody told Dolph how Randy used his naiveté and true feelings for him to save Seth.

Seth's face was red as a tomato. Tony and Charlotte smiled. This was something good. Seth will have a chance to forget about ten years of his life with Roman and be happy with a man that risked his own life to save him. They didn't knew what Randy did in order to save Seth.

"Cody, we need to talk," Randy murmured.

"We don't." He just said and went to the room Sami assigned to them.

"You can't blame him," Dolph softly said as he followed his friend.

 **…**

Dean had never feel this nervous in his short life. He was being escorted by Kevin and four members of the security team. They were inside an elevator. Dean's mind was a mess. Even if Roman killed him, he needed to warn the samoan about the map and about Kevin. This dude smelled betrayal and hidden agenda. Roman wouldn't believe his words anyways. Why would he believe in the man that tried to kill him just moments before confessing his feelings?

 _Even if I die I need to warn Roman. I need to save him._

The elevator stopped and Kevin walked towards a beautiful door. He announced himself in a little screen and the door opened. Dean literally felt his heart in his throat and he tried to keep a calm façade but it was obvious for the way Kevin smirked at him that his nervousness and fear were impossible to hide.

Just at the door Dean was scanned. The teenager hid his weapon in a safe place outside the building. He was totally unarmed. Then Kevin entered in the office with him. There was Roman ending a phone call.

Dean's nervousness turned into despair. Roman was so gorgeous as the last night he saw him. Dean wanted to throw himself on the floor and beg for forgiveness.

The security team men were standing in the door. Roman didn't say a word just walked towards Dean as he smiled at him. Dean thought he finally lost his mind. This was absurd.

"Baby I was waiting for you," Roman kissed him in front of everyone.

Then Dean felt something pinching his left hand as Roman held him. His body was weak, but Roman pretended to hold him tight. He heard the samoan's voice as he was talking so far away.

"Kevin, guys. Thank you so much. Now I need privacy."

Kevin knew something was wrong here, but he didn't dare to say a word. Roman was obviously plotting a plan and when Roman did that, someone always ended up dead.

 **…**

Dean opened his eyes and felt dizzy. He didn't recognize the place he was now. It wasn't Roman's bedroom in the terrace of the tower. This place was a laboratory. It was totally closed. There was a some machines and devices. He could see a man similar to Roman in a wheelchair. Dean tried to move his arms and he noticed his wrists were joined by metal bracelets.

Dean looked at the other side of the big room and there was Roman. His personal god… now his personal demon. Roman was wearing an elegant navy blue suit with light blue shirt. His long beautiful hair tied and his perfect features even more cleaned and perfect than the last time he saw him. Roman was sat in a beautiful chair. His throne. He was the emperor.

"You're really an interesting character," Roman said as he smirked so evilly, "To have the courage to go back here."

"Roman please just hear me. Then you can kill me if you please." Dean begged as he felt warm tears running through his face.

"Oh," Roman scoffed, "If I hear you. You will give me the authorization to kill you. Interesting."

"Not the authorization, Roman," Dean softly said, "You don't need authorization to take what's yours. I just need to tell you about my comrades' plans to hurt you."

"I already know about that," Roman smirked, "Your plan was to kill me, using you as a bait and I fell in your trap like a little stupid kid. That's something that will always embarrass me. Good thing is, no other people knows about this so… I won't be ashamed."

"No… you got it wrong!" Dean was desperate, "They have a map of this tower. They will attack you!"

"What?" Roman's confidence was replaced by astonishment.

"Just let me explain you the entire plan my comrades made to overturn you and then, you can kill me," Dean was crying.

"You should say: the entire plan your comrades _and you_ made to destroy me," Roman narrowed his eyes, "Anyways, speak you little bitch."

Roman was right. Dean was part of the plan. He closed his eyes as he said every single thing about the map, and how they used Seth's memories to get it.

"You're selling your comrades and everything you fight your entire life." Roman was looking at Dean with contempt, "And I just have to believe you."

"No but, even if you don't believe me, you can be ready to stop them and fight back," Dean's eyes were red and puffy.

"Do you know I will kill them, right?" Roman was studying Dean's body language, "Well, is not like I'm expecting you to have some kind of feelings for your own people. You said you loved me and then tried to kill me. Seems to be a repetitive pattern of behavior."

"I thought you bombed the dumpster!" Dean yelled and he stood up, "My family died in that event and it was the most horrible day of my life. I thought it was your fault and even if I loved you since those days, my feelings for you turned into some kind of weird sick feeling of love hate because of the bombing. Yesterday I saw in some of Seth's memories it wasn't your fault and I realized what I did, I wanted to die. I love you Roman. I've been in love with you since I was a nine years old. I love you so much that I will do whatever you want for your forgiveness. Sell my people, kill myself, kill other people, spill my own blood."

Dean was so desperate he tried to walk towards Roman. He really couldn't reach him. The teenager cried in agony as he felt like his body was being burning. He felt on the floor writhing in pain.

"You will die if you keep trying that." Roman said as he didn't even flinch watching Dean's suffering. "Those bracelets are a new kind of device my most trusted person is developing. You walk 2 meters away from the wall behind you and your body will receive a powerful electroshock."

Dean was trying to breathe but his nervousness, the fact that he was crying and the electric pulse made it difficult. He tried to watch at Roman and his blue eyes seemed lost.

"It's okay. After what I did I deserve to die." Dean smiled as he could barely speak, "M glad to know I will die at your feet. Seth stopped loving you when you behaved a way he didn't approve. I know I made a horrible mistake but I will show you that no matter what you do, even if you kill my friends and even if you kill me. I will still love you. I will love with my last breath."

"Don't you dare to say you love me you little shit!" Roman was angrier as Dean has never seen before.

Dean tried again to get close to Roman receiving another electroshock.

"I love you!" Dean yelled and cried.

"You need to stop. You are killing yourself!" Roman demanded. "And everything for a lie!"

"Maybe that's the only way to prove how much I regret what I did and how much I love you." Dean could barely speak.

"Just stay there and don't try to be closer to me." Roman was being cruel.

"I love you. If I have to die, I will be glad to die at your feet."

Dean again and again tried to get close to Roman, receiving electric pulses in each attempt. It was too much pain that Dean lost his consciousness. Roman was breathing hard.

"Even I think he is being honest. He's killing himself to prove his regret and his love for you, cuz," the man in the wheelchair softly said. "I'm going to be in the east wing of the basement, where our project is being developed. You need to resolve this issue in private."

"Thanks Jimmy." Roman nodded, "When my vengeance is over, I will go and see you. I'm worried about our project."

Jimmy left the room, leaving Roman and Dean totally alone.

 **…**

"He has a weapon inside the tower," Sami told Seth and the rest of the people in the place.

"It has to be a mistake. Maybe this woman is confused," Seth explained.

"Why are you still defending Roman?" Charlotte was angry, "You were trying to overthrow him and now you are defending him?"

Seth sighed, "Charlie, maybe you don't know this but Sami does. I helped him with this stuff because the plan was overthrow Roman and help the city. Make Roman realize his mistakes and crimes and obviously make him pay his sins in prison."

"I am not saying I want to kill him," Charlotte muttered.

"It's obvious you want to do it," Dolph couldn't stop the words.

Charlotte eyed Dolph with pure hate and the blond man seemed unfazed by this.

"Okay," Seth spoke louder this time, "First at all. Roman saved us, I mean the three of us. And you and Tony know that. He saved me from being raped and murdered by Vince's troops. He loved me before he became that horrible person he is now. I can't just pretend that didn't happen. I made a lot of mistakes in our relationship, too. Maybe for everyone he deserves to die, but not for me and Charlotte certainly not for you after have sent you and Tony to a safe place because he loved me and wanted to please me."

"Maybe he did that out of love for you," Charlotte insisted, "But we can't just pretend the weapon doesn't exist. The weapon is the proof he's some kind of genocide and he needs to be imprisoned, judged and condemned. And yes, when we take him to Europe he will be condemned to capital punishment."

"He's not developing a weapon." Seth was deadly serious in his statement.

"How can you know that?" Charlotte insisted.

"He was developing something in the basement. But it wasn't a weapon I know that because I know Roman. Yeah, Roman had killed people, but he will never destroy the entire city. I remember some words it was some kind of keywords," Seth was in a deep thought. "Oh yes, they were: Sierra… Hotel…"

Tony cocked his head when he heard these words.

Seth held his temples, "My head hurts. It was more than three years ago he began to develop that thing and we were still in good terms. I overheard those words. I will try to remember."

"You should not be forcing your mind," Randy said worried, "It was enough with the things we did to you. You need rest."

"Yeah, and I have to go work," Sami said, "Take care of Seth and I will try to find more about these stuff."

 **…**

Dean woke up again. His head hurts like hell. He was still on the floor. Now, Roman was standing near him. Even if it hurt to breathe, Dean smiled at Roman.

"I found the stuff in your jacket. Tell me the complete story." Roman demanded.

Dean told Roman about the first day he saw him. How he was his platonic love for years. How he suffered the day he thought he was the responsible of the bombing. How he fall for him but he needed to do something that separate them forever and with that honor the promise he made to the dead bodies of his family. How he was exiled because of his mental illness.

"I don't believe you," Roman's voice was a whisper. "You're a liar."

"I know you can't believe me," Dean said as he crawled next to Roman's feet. Again the electroshock. Dean whined in pain.

"You are killing yourself." Roman's voice sounded less angry and more worried. Roman walked a few steps towards Dean and the teenager finally could touch the samoan's shoes.

"It's ok. I know you will never forgive me. I deserve it. You just need to know that no other person will love you the way I do. Even with the horrible thing I did, I'm the only one that loves you not even thinking about my will or my pride. I'm here as your slave, I'm yours to take. Not even Seth did this for you. I'm not like this and you know it. I never surrender, yet I'm surrendering to you. I need to surrender to you and worship you. At least with my last breath I will do it. I just want to feel you next to me and remember the way you made love to me. How good it feels your cock inside me, claiming as yours again and again. Because I'm yours."

Dean was nuzzling his face in Roman's shoes. He was weak but he began to take off his tshirt, it was torn anyways. Roman was mesmerized seeing the total submission of the former stubborn teenager. Dean revealed his toned chest and that thin waist Roman adored to hold while Dean rode his cock.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me? This kid almost killed me._

"I will kill you Dean. I will never forgive you." Roman said in anger.

Dean was using the little strength he has to take off his pants. It was so difficult that he unfasten the pants and pulled them down his tighs. Roman had never see this kind of submission. It was almost impossible.

"I know you will kill me. I am your property and you can do with me as you wish. Kill me, shot me... fuck me."

 _I can't be weak again. This could be a trap and I'm falling again._

Roman watched in horror how Dean was kissing his shoes.

"Are you so desperate to fool me again that you even humiliate yourself like this." Roman was trying to be strong.

"I don't want to fool you. I'm doing this because this is what I deserve because I ruined our love."

Roman stepped back. He needed to stay away from Dean or he would fall for him again. Dean seemed not to care about the consequences, again the teenager tried to reach Roman receiving another electroshock.

"I love you!" Dean yelled.

"Lies!" Roman gritted his teeth.

"I love you!" Dean yelled again and again, "I love you. I fucking love you!"

The samoan couldn't handle anymore and quickly took Dean by the hands and pushed him towards the wall. Roman pinned Dean against the wall with one hand. The other hand was on his neck.

"Don't you ever say that again! It's a lie!" Roman screamed in pure anger.

"I love you." Dean watched Roman straight in the eyes as he say this words, "You can kill me now and my lasts words will be how much I love you."

Roman didn't even noticed but he already has his slacks and briefs on his knees. He almost ripped Dean's, leaving the younger man naked. The next thing he knew what he was thrusting inside of Dean's warmness.

Roman led his hands to Dean's waist and the teenager wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. Roman was ponding hard and fast as he needed to claim Dean again. The teenager was in total surrender.

"I hate you!" Roman said.

"I love you," Dean was breathing hard.

"Even if you kill me after this. I will be happy." Dean moaned.

Dean wrapped his tied hand around Roman neck and the Samoan used his strength to hold the auburn haired man body.

"I love you Roman. I am surrendering myself to you, body and soul. I will do your will. I will sell my friends. I will live locked inside this place and don't see the light anymore. Just let me be close to you and made love to me. That's all I need." Dean said between moans. "This what you always wanted. A person that never judge you, that be with you no matter if you behave good or bad. I'm that person. I surrender to you Roman. If you forgive me, I'll be with you no matter what. I am yours."

"You're mine. You're fucking mine!" Roman hoarsely said. "Body and soul."

Roman kissed Dean's neck and bite him.

"Yours Roman! Yours to do whatever you want!" Dean screamed in pleasure, "My body and soul belong to you. I'll obey your commands and I will support whatever you want. I will give you my life if you ask for it."

"I love you," Roman could help but admit the truth, "I still love you."

"I love you too Roman," Dean moaned, "I feel like I'm going to faint."

Roman thrusted harder making Dean yell like a bitch as he came inside of that lithe body. Dean came almost immediately and fainted. Roman held the teenager's body close to him.

The samoan didn't know what will he do with the auburn haired man.

* * *

 _What do you think Roman will do with Dean?_

 _What do you think is the secret that Roman hides in the basement of the tower?_

 _Do you think it is possible that Dean and Roman have a happy ending?_

 _This story is coming to an end and you need to be ready for the outcome. Well, I'm not saying it'll be a sad or cruel ending or even a happy one lol. I have not decided that yet. But anyways hold onto your seats._

 _Reviews are always welcomed. Remember to support your favorite stories, it always help to keep going._


	16. Spider Web

**_It's been 84 years…_**

* * *

Cody was making coffee early in the morning. He was in a state of eternal drowsiness. He didn't even understand why he had escaped, anyway his life didn't seem to make any sense. The kitchen door opened and there was Randy. The older man was apparently following him. Anyway Cody tried to escape but Randy stopped him.

"You're really going to run away from me even though we live in the same house." Randy looked stressed and sad.

"So what? Why are you here chasing me instead of kissing the ground your beloved Seth walks?"

"I know I did wrong."

"Of course you know!" Cody lost the little control he had, "You always knew. You knew that I loved you from before Seth showed up and when you fell in love with him you came up with the great idea of cheating me, using me to save his life. Do you know what the worst part is? Seth appeared just a month ago and you've done absurd things for him. I've been part of your life for more than ten years and it was so easy for you to make me believe that you felt something for me in order to save him."

"I had no choice!" Randy was on the verge of tears, "Even if I told you the truth, you weren't going to help me. I was desperate."

"Tell me something? All those times you fucked me, at least it was me?"

Randy kept a deafening silence.

"Of course," Cody began to cry at the obvious of the situation, "Every time you fucked me we were in the room with him. You made me believe that I had a chance with you, as you used my body while see and think of him! You could find another way to manipulate me to help you but you could think of nothing better than seduce me and..."

"I'm so sorry." Randy tried to touch his friend and Cody backed away, "I never wanted to hurt you like that."

"You knew I loved you!" Cody was crying copiously, "If you want me to ease your conscience so that you're happy with Seth you can go to hell. Go be happy with him and tell him how you got that happiness. But don't try to use me once more to ease your conscience, and I will never forgive you."

Cody turned to the door and saw Tony. Who knows how long he's been there. Randy was embarrassed, Seth's brother now knew everything. Cody tried to leave but Tony stopped him.

"I know you must be worried about your brother," Cody said through tears, "I have nothing against him. Nor am I going to obstruct the happiness of your brother and Randal, and I will help in all that I can to your cause. You don't have to worry about anything you've heard here. I just want this to end and go away from all of this."

Tony nodded and let Cody go. Randy tried to go after him but Tony stopped him.

"You must tell Seth the truth. When this is all over, not before. I don't want my brother to have more stress than he has had all his life." Tony said firmly. "And you must leave Cody alone. He's right in everything he said, your conscience is your problem."

It was obvious that Tony was angry and Randy didn't know what to do or say. Tony left the kitchen leaving Randy alone with his thoughts.

 **...**

Dean awoke feeling his body heavy, weak and aching. Despite that, a smile crossed his face, remembering that despite all the horrible circumstances surrounding his relationship with Roman, the Samoan still loved him. Roman could not help confessing his feelings.

 _I have not lost him yet._

It was not the voice, in fact Dean didn't hear the voice when he was near Roman. Things he could never understand. In the reality that they lived, these things were out of their understanding. There were more important things like war and accumulation of power. Medicine was used as a way to control people. There was no interest in mental diseases, the mentally ill were isolated and forgotten.

 _But as Mick said, I could mix between the other people, I can even control my illness. Plus, Roman makes me feel like I'm whole, I've never felt like that._

Dean shook his head and focused on what really mattered, win Roman back and above all warning him. Warn him about Sami, Kevin and the Misfits. He looked around, was in a comfortable bed in a small white room, all white, the walls, the door, the bedding. There were two doors, Dean opened one of it and there was a small bathroom. There was a full-length mirror.

The teenager saw himself in soft white cloth pants and a white t-shirt. Dean went back to the room and looked at the other door. The door was closed, there was no internal lock, there was a small window with bars that obviously opened from the outside. Roman was not around. Dean was worried that he hadn't been able to tell him about Sami and Kevin, Roman still thought they were trustworthy.

Dean knocked on the door hoping to be heard. A little later the window opened. Dean leaned his face against the bars and recognized the man in the wheelchair. It was quite like Roman. The man had a device like a tablet in his hands.

"I need to talk to Roman," Dean said nervously.

The man smiled amiably, "My name is Jimmy, I'm Roman's cousin and only family. Uce is busy now, fulfilling his responsibilities. If you need anything I will provide it. If you are hungry you should say it to me, I will give you food."

"Can you contact him?" Dean was a little desperate. "You must tell him that Sami was allied with us. It was he who got us the weapons and helped us in the attack that we perpetrated on the day of the celebration of the ten years of Roman as emperor."

Jimmy dropped the tablet absolutely stunned, "That can't be true. Before me, Sami is one of the few reliable people not to say he's the only reliable person in Roman's life."

"Well he's not. We made a deal, we helped to free Shane from the dungeons west of the city in exchange for his help to murder Roman."

Dean gulped. He tried to murder the man he loved twice. Now he was going to protect him with his life if necessary.

Jimmy started to dig into his Tablet and then turned to a larger computer. Jimmy looked more and more alarmed at the screen.

"It's true Shane is not in prison." The man in the wheelchair immediately took his cell phone. "Roman must be busy because it sends me to the voicemail."

"You must insist. Things are too out of control and Roman can't continue to trust them."

"Them?" Jimmy inquired.

"Kevin, I'm sure he's plotting something," Dean said confidently.

"I'll text him." Jimmy nodded.

 **...**

"I see you somewhat stressed Sami," Kevin smirked at his colleague, "Still no clues about the perpetrators of the attack on Roman?"

"Not yet. It seems that a higher power hides the bastards. But we will find them, nothing can be hidden well enough in this city." Sami said.

"That is a great truth. There are those who even having plans they wove for years, do something silly and poof! We discover them. Nothing can be hidden for long Sami." Kevin didn't give Sami time to answer and went on his way.

Roman approached the redhead, "We have to do damage control. The damn beggars living outside the city have a map of this building."

"How can you know that?" Sami was dumbfounded.

Roman stared at his subaltern, "I have my ways. These are things you should inform me."

"This is not the kind of conversation we should have outside of your office," Sami tried to hide his nervousness. How had Roman learned about the map? What else did he know?

They entered the office and Roman continued to study every movement of the redhead. Sami was trying to stay calm but Roman was making it difficult.

"It's amazing how the head of my security team is not able to find out about these things," Roman said in a very deep voice.

"It's also clear that you have informants that your security chief doesn't know and may not be reliable." Sami tried to defend himself.

"My informant is very reliable. He's the second person I've trusted in years." Roman looked out the window. "Even people I thought were reliable... were not."

"You're trying to say I'm not trustworthy." Sami looked offended, but in reality was fearful, "You could be clearer."

"You're the boss of the security team and you had no idea," and in saying this last Roman was clearly sarcastic, "You had no idea about the map. You don't know who organized the attack against me."

"If the misfits have the map, surely they attacked you." Sami felt he was walking on broken glass.

"It wasn't them. That was an internal job and if you were doing your job right, you would know who it was." Roman was angry now.

"Well, you seem to have all the answers. I hope your alleged informant is reliable and you are not falling into a web from which you can't free yourself." Sami decided to fight fire with fire.

"I don't know why I feel like I'm already in that web and I have to get myself out." Roman looked suspiciously at Sami.

"I'm going to continue my inquiries and reinforce the security of the tower," Sami said calmly leaving the office, although he actually wanted to do the opposite.

Roman turned on his phone and checked his messages. Almost an hour later he saw a large one from his cousin. Roman was reading everything when he saw Dr. Jericho standing at the door. How could he enter in that part of the tower?

"I thought you knew about the protocols," Roman said clearly annoyed.

"I know Roman, I have to announce myself but this is important." Jericho entered the office and closed the door.

Roman was finishing reading the message sent by Jimmy. He tapped his phone several times and left it on his desk. He stood up.

"I don't need to announce me because your assistant Kevin gave me full access to your office." Jericho smirked. "We disconnected this office from the rest of the building and your security team had no access to this place anymore. Well the few of them who would be loyal to you will not be able to rescue you."

Roman watched Jericho calmly. The scientist had a small pistol in his hand. Roman knew well that this weapon would not fire bullets, but surely what it would shoot would be even worse.

"Sami is definitely not the best choice to direct the security of any place. He's pretty naive and easy to manipulate. He's not going to get you out of this mess. Although something tells me that even if he knew about our plans, he wouldn't."

Roman sighed and smirked, "I'd offer you a drink, but you always had terrible taste. Fuck Kevin Owens or vice versa, who cares, proves my theory. And what's worse, trust that Kevin is not using you for your knowledge and when he gets what he wants he won't get rid of you is incredibly stupid. Not that you have many options, if I sort this out, I will kill you. Kevin will kill you too when gets his way so, you're dead anyways."

"As you have done for years with many people who wanted to overthrow you," Jericho said almost immediately. "Don't worry about my business with Kevin, you will not be alive to know if we went well or not. But now you're very useful to finish our plan."

"If that's it... then shoot," Roman smirked as if nothing.

Jericho fired the gun.

 **...**

Sami was back in his apartment.

"Roman knows about the map and suspects of me," Sami told the group.

"Then Dean is with him," Dolph said thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sami went from one surprise to another, "You're talking about Dean the leader of the Misfits. But if he hates Roman. "

"Apparently he loves Roman," Cody murmured.

They all looked at Cody in amazement.

Cody explained Dean's reactions to Seth's memories and all the things he treasured in his room. Sami remembered the man who accompanied Roman the day of the attack.

"You say Dean said he shot Roman," Sami could fit the puzzle pieces. "Now I understand why we have not found the author of the shot. Roman was protecting Dean."

Seth was stunned. Roman loved him and there is no doubt about that, but... he would never have done something like that for him. Cover up an murdering attempt. What kind of relationship did Roman and Dean have?

"But the attack was not perpetrated by you." Tony was intrigued.

"It's obvious the attack was organized from here." Dolph was thinking aloud, "Dean is too unstable. In fact, I think he's crazy. Surely he wanted to seize the opportunity to get rid of his enemy and lover."

"And it all changed the moment he knew that the reason he hated Roman for almost ten years... never existed. Now we know that Roman didn't bomb the dumpster." Randy joined the puzzle pieces together.

"I have to get back to the tower." Sami was nervous, "We're prepared to face Roman, but if anyone gets ahead of us, everything's going to go to hell."

"I'm going with you," Charlotte said.

"Well, seems like I'm also going there." Tony said.

 **...**

"What's wrong?" Dean shouted at Jimmy's expression of horror.

"They set a trap for Roman. He entered the emergency code on his phone and is sending a transmission. Dr. Jericho and Owens are going to kill him."

"Let me out of here!" Dean was desperate, "I can't be here while they hurt Roman."

Jimmy really had no choice. Dean was barely able to get dressed. Jimmy let him out through the secret passageway to the tower. This was nowhere on the map. Dean had the most valuable information in his possession. Jimmy was afraid of what he was doing.

"Listen, I know there's no reason to trust me but," Dean looked Jimmy straight in the eye, "I love Roman and if necessary I'll give my life to save him. I'm not going to reveal anything I've seen here, I just want to save him."

Jimmy nodded and handed him a phone in addition to some weapons. For some strange reason Jimmy trusted Dean.

The teenager was walking in the middle of the security team. Jimmy had given him a plaque in his jacket pocket that was like a free pass. Dean followed Jimmy's prompts and reached the hall outside Roman's office. The hall was spacious and separated from the rest of the office by a bulletproof glass barrier, there was Kevin's office and Roman's in the background. Dean was too far away, even if he opened the glass door he still had to open the one in Roman's office.

He walked to the panel and there he met face to face with Sami.

"It was you," Sami muttered.

Dean grabbed Sami by the arm and pretended an effusive salute. "Kevin set a trap for Roman. He's in his office, a guy named Dr. Jericho is helping him."

Sami felt his whole world turn upside down. Bayley warned him about the work Jericho and Roman were made to create a powerful weapon, but if Jericho and Owens were the minds behind the attack...

"Roman is not building any weapon," Sami immediately picked up his phone.

"It's not time to send messages!" Dean said, "You're a traitor too, but apparently you didn't know any of this."

"You're calling me a traitor. You tried to kill Roman twice. To be honest Dean, I never wanted to kill Roman. What I always wanted was to overthrow him and end this tyrannical regime. Seth feels too thankful and maybe in some way he still loves Roman for what he did for him so none of us wants to hurt Roman. But he must pay for his crimes in jail, that's why we want him alive."

"It's the only thing we have in common now. I need Roman alive," Dean said, squeezing Sami's arm unnecessarily, "But I want you to know that I'm not going to let you imprison him. If he wants to be this tyrant I will support him. Even if you overthrow him, I'm going to take him with me. I don't care how many people he killed."

"You used to care about that Dean," Sami let go of the teenager's grip.

"I'm not going to fall for mental games," Dean said, "You should call whoever you think is still true to your orders and make those damn doors open."

Sami sent the message and made several calls. He dialed a code on the panel but it didn't work. Soon the most reliable men of the security team appeared. At least the most reliable for Sami. At that moment they were interrupted by Kevin.

"Roman can't attend to you. He's busy." Kevin blocked their access.

"He called me a few minutes ago. He wanted to see me and I suddenly find his phone turned off." Dean tried to stay calm.

"It's my priority that if Roman doesn't communicate even with his boyfriend, check that he is fine. It's part of the protocol and even you're below that." Sami said firmly. "In addition, why I can't access the hall? Someone deactivated the codes."

Kevin smiled, "You and your protocol. For a long time you have believed yourself to be above others because Roman trusts you. But I know you're a traitor. You're no better than anyone here and you know what? Neither you nor Roman's new whore will come in."

Dean lost all patience and pointed Kevin with his gun. "You're going to open that door. I need to see Roman."

Sami remembered that Dolph had said that Dean was unstable and somewhat crazy, apparently he was right.

Several of the security men pointed to Dean. Sami pulled out his gun and pointed at Kevin.

"Leave your weapons. We just want to make sure Roman is okay," Sami announced.

However many of the men continued to point at Dean and Sami. Others pointed at Kevin.

"I'll relieve you of your position." Kevin smiled, "Even Roman has already been relieved of his position. Sorry Sami, deep down I liked you but... you chose wrong."

Sami watched as several of his men were keeping their backs and others were betraying him openly.

"If there must be a shooting, so be it. If you don't let me see Roman, I'm going to shot all the bullets in your big belly." Dean threatened.

Kevin was armed but he knew that Sami was an expert on weapons and if he tried to take his weapon Sami was going to kill him, apparently Roman's so called boyfriend would also shot him.

"This is going to get very interesting." Kevin smirked.

* * *

 _Okay, I've been very busy with personal problems. My son is sick and my priority is to take care of him so I don't have much time available. But don't worry, there are only three more episodes left._

 _I have everything written but I'm still struggling with the final episode. The end that I had envisioned when I began to write this story can hurt your susceptibilities and to be honest my vision of this story has been changing in each episode I write. I have become fond of the characters and that's why I want to see if I can do something better for them. Who knows and comes out a happy ending or something not so dramatic._

 _Or maybe I stick with my first idea D:_

 _Anyway, I thank you for your interest and I hope your understanding, because as I told you my son is sick and that absorbs the most of my time in addition to my other responsibilities._

 _For those who read Fallen Angel, tomorrow I will post the epilogue._

 _As always I hope to read your comments or suggestions, yeah this time I'd love to read suggestions if you feel kinda shy you can send me an inbox. As always remember that reviews are very important to know what you think and also gives me encouragement to continue with the final episodes of this story._

 ** _I apologize for my fucked up grammar._**


	17. I Want To Believe

_I think I didn't mention it but this fic is inspired by Megadeth's not so new album, Dystopia._

 _Actually, I'm pretty sure that everything I write is somehow inspired by Megadeth xD._

* * *

Kevin smirked, "Sami, you've always served Roman without approving any of his actions. Now that this place will have a new emperor. I will hire you."

Sami was weighing all his options. He definitely didn't approve of anything that was happening, but he needed to stay alive if he wanted to stop this new threat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean was losing what little control he had left. "Roman trusts you! You'd been living like a King thanks to him."

"Dean, you have no right to say a word," Sami whispered, "Okay, I accept."

"I want proof of your loyalty, Sami." Kevin didn't finish his statement when Sami shot Dean in the hand.

A shot that brushed the teenager's hand and made him throw the gun. Evidently Sami didn't seek to hurt him too much, just to make him drop his weapon. Sami's allies stopped pointing his guns and now all the guards aimed at an unarmed Dean who was now holding his bleeding hand.

"Sami, you're not as dumb as I thought you were," Kevin smiled and looked at Dean, "And since you want to be with your beloved Roman. I will send you with him."

"Roman is alive..." Dean whispered, holding his hand.

"Only as long as he's useful. Then, lovers can die together as a tragic love story." Kevin was sarcastic," It's so romantic."

"You're a piece of shit, Sami!" Dean looked at the redhead with hatred, "This walking fat ball is a thousand times worse than Roman."

"God, your childish insults are pathetic." Kevin looked at Dean scornfully, "We can't ask for more to some uneducated kid that looks like a beggar."

Dean was handcuffed by the security team. At that moment Jericho was leaving Roman's office. The scientist stared at the whole scene in front of him. Owens seemed to have everything under control. Jericho went out into the hall opening the bulletproof glass.

"You must see this, it's beautiful." Chris smirked.

"And it will be more beautiful when we make Roman's bitch see what we're doing to his beloved boyfriend. If they love each other as much as they say, they will be happy dying together."

"Can't wait!" Chris said with excitement, "It will be the same as the bombing in the dumpster. And just like that day, Roman will be set as the responsible."

Sami was dumbfounded. Were they going to use the weapon? He couldn't voice his worry since he wasn't supposed to know about the weapon. But it was pretty obvious what they would do.

The screams of a woman alerted everyone.

"The European bitch is a pain in the ass," Chris complained. "Even in that Roman was inept. She's a woman for fucks sake. She should be dead or sent back where she belongs."

"Sami, it's good that you now work for us. I'll leave you to deal with this kind of stuff, you're more suited for things like this," Kevin's smile was evil, "Lead the security team is not for you, Sami. Go take care of that whore and keep her away from this building. To all intents and purposes, Roman remains the emperor of this city. In a few more days that will change of course."

Then Kevin addressed the entire security team, "Sami has been assigned to administrative duties. From now on you will report with me and no one else."

Chris cleared his throat.

"And of course, Chris too," Kevin finished.

Chris and Kevin, accompanied by several men, dragged Dean toward Roman's office. Sami had to cover the tracks of the new leaders.

Sami felt bad for Dean, but they really were at a disadvantage. Neither Charlotte nor Tony could have helped him. If he didn't do this, both he and Dean would be dead.

 **...**

"Those traitors fled and are the only ones with the scientific knowledge to keep with the lab duties." Luke one of the Wyatt brothers said angrily.

"There are still his attendants!" Eric tried to reassure his brothers.

"They don't know shit." Braun huffed.

"It's good they don't know shit," Bray stared at the 3D map, "In fact the soldiers don't know we have no resources to heal injured or give them more weaponry. We must let them believe that we are fine, send a group as cannon fodder and use the resources we have only in the most prepared men, who will enter the tower while the scapegoats are killed. When the tower is ours the surviving citizens will be our slaves, their life will be even worse than that of exiled and women."

"We should send the few remaining women as decoys. They wouldn't be important losses," Luke proposed.

"But they aren't helpful either, it'd be wasting resources. We also need them for reproduction. Many of the women of L.A. are going to die." Bray stated.

 **...**

Charlotte, Sami and Tony were gathered in the redhead's office. Everything was out of control. Kevin turned out to be an even worse enemy than Roman. Seth, Randy, Dolph and Cody were aware of the situation. They had a video call. At least for now, communications seemed safe.

"He's going to kill Roman," Seth couldn't believe what was happening.

"Dean really got crazy," Dolph was as incredulous as the rest, "Now he's going to be executed next to the Samoan demon he claimed he hated and he actually loves."

"I think what we planned for years failed and it would be best to leave," Sami was clutching his head in despair. "We must evacuate those who have been supporting us. Shane is in the hiding place in the sewers. I'll talk to him to get people out of town."

"Thanks to Sami's conversation with Kevin. I already have the evidence for my father to present them to the committee that will approve the intervention of this city. We should get out of here and wait for the help," Charlotte explained.

"Where?" Randy was worried, "We can't go to the dumpster. Bray will kill us. If a part of the city suddenly disappears they will realize it and Kevin will kill us. And waiting for help from the other side of the sea will take a long time."

Charlotte knew Randy was right, "At least a couple of weeks between paperwork and mobilization of resources and people. To pick us up alone, he can send a small plane for tomorrow, but it would only be for us."

"If you want to leave Charlotte, you can do it. You tried, but it all went out of control." Sami didn't know what to do, he was confused and angry. Everything had failed, everything was a huge failure.

"We've been in contact for so long, planning this. I won't leave without Seth and without you all." Charlotte was firm on this, "Tony if you wish..."

"I'll stay."

"And since no one leaves, we come to the conclusion that we're no different from them," Cody said softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlotte refused to accept such a thing.

"That there are only two options. Let innocent people die here in one way or another... or do what you both hate: fight. Either decision, even running away, will result in dead people," Cody explained.

Seth said, "Besides if there is any way to save Roman I want to do it."

"You don't owe him anything!" Charlotte shouted, "This is all his fault. He did everything wrong and now we will all die here locked up."

"If all options are, we dying," Dolph intervened, "I'd rather do it fighting. Blaming others is no good. Roman is almost dead and next to him Dean. Our friend, our brother with whom we grew up together."

Cody, Randy and Dolph were visibly affected by Dean, but there was nothing they could do.

"Shane will gather our allies here and decide if they're going to run away, wait or fight." Sami was writing desperately on his phone. "Besides, Kevin said it would take him some days. Maybe we still have time to reorganize ourselves."

"Anyway, we have to wait," Cody murmured.

"But not with crossed arms." Sami said, "Kevin said he would blame Roman for something worse than the bombing. Apparently the weapon we were trying to find out belongs to Kevin and Chris. Roman never had anything to do with it."

"I told you Roman would never destroy his creation!" Seth stood up so fast that he became dizzy.

"So, regardless of who joins our cause, we must fight. All this time we were waiting to do everything with diplomacy, we've just wasted time." Tony interjected," Now we don't have more time and although I hate to say it... We must be the third side of this war. Roman is no longer a problem, but an even worse enemy is in charge."

"I'll call Shane to tell him to mobilize those who decide to fight." Sami continued to write from his phone.

"If only we could count on the help of our ex-friends," Randy said as he held Seth up.

"We definitely don't have the help of our friends," Dolph also stood up, "But from what I've seen and that's helped me get the blindfold off. We can count on the help of the least expected people."

"And how do we do that?" Sami asked interested.

Dolph looked at Charlotte and smirked, "Time to be useful Miss Flair."

 **...**

Kevin had let the guards out because they wanted privacy. The office was a mess because of the little fight between Roman and Chris. So besides, they were two women cleaning and ordering everything.

Chris looked at the name on one of the women's plaques, "Bay... Bayley... You should clean all that better!"

"By God, Chris. These women can barely speak. I don't know why we give them names. Even a dog is smarter. That's why they take so long in a simple stupid task!" Kevin joined in the complaints. "Hurry up. I need you to take all of Roman's things out and move my things to this office."

Kevin and Chris seemed not to hear Roman's complaints. The Samoan was screaming desperately. Bayley looked at Roman as she continued the cleaning.

Despite being handcuffed and wounded since the guards had beaten him, Dean crawled toward his lover and watched with horror as he sweated copiously in an indescribable agony.

"What are you doing?" Dean shouted at them, ignoring the fact that his hand was still bleeding.

"One of my inventions," Chris explained, "Right now Roman can't breathe properly, his chest hurts like someon would be ripping out his heart. At the end of the process, this stupid idiot will be as weak as one of these useless women. What he has in his body won't kill him because I need him to be alive while we execute our plan."

Slowly the pain subsided, but Roman had no strength.

"You're going to be the executor of our plan," Chris told Roman.

Roman smirked, "I prefer agony or death rather than obeying a pair of losers like you. Anyway, you're going to kill me when I'm no longer useful. Just like Kevin is going to kill you when you're not useful to him, Chris."

Kevin approached Roman, "Just because all your friends betrayed you, doesn't mean we're all the same. Chris knows I'm not using him, we're not like you Roman. We are more intelligent, better suited to reign this city and we won't act to please this group of stupid idiots. We'll do what you never could. Control them completely."

"Kevin is right and I totally trust him. Besides, I don't think you're in a position to be proud now." Chris said, "While you'd rather die than obey us, we don't really need you to obey us. We will do everything. We're just going to blame you."

The smirk was completely erased from the Samoan's face. Chris and Kevin smiled triumphantly.

"But look we're not that bad. We have brought to you, your beloved beggar. This insignificant dude is the example that any person who thinks about being on your side will suffer the same fate." Kevin was enjoying this moment.

"Lovers will die like Romeo and Juliet." Chris aimed a gun at Dean.

Dean looked at him with no fear, "If Roman's going to die I have no problem dying with him."

"How romantic! Your wish will come true but not now," Kevin mocked. "Sami, Roman's trustworthy man, shot his boss' lover as proof of his loyalty to the new government. It's not that I believe in Sami, I know he just wants to save his ass but by fear he will obey."

"You were always in love with him. That's why you don't want to get rid of Sami," Roman was making a statement," But since Sami didn't look at you and hate your ways, you had to settle for Chris. Sami has no use for you, he's a traitor and as he betrayed me he will betray you. Even with that you didn't kill him. You know, your interest in him is purely sentimental, if not you would have already killed him."

Chris looked at Kevin for a brief moment.

"You're so desperate that now you're trying to destroy the faith Chris has in me. It won't work," Kevin was angry. "As soon as the weapon is ready we will execute the first part of the plan since I want to get rid of you two as quickly as possible."

"It won't be that quick anyway. You know we're still finalizing details. But the medicine will keep Roman weak and the useless whore that says he's Roman's boyfriend will take care of him." The scientist finished.

 **…**

Chris called several guards and Roman and Dean were led into a room in the labs in the middle floors of the tower. The place had nothing but a small bathroom and a door through which food could pass. There was not a single bed on the cold floor. Roman was sore and weak. Dean was sat on the floor, he never stopped holding the samoan. Before being locked up both were checked from head to toe. Making sure they had no weapons or mics.

Dean cradled Roman in his arms. They had removed the handcuffs of the teenager and now Dean could take care of Roman. The young man sighed. Roman was once the epitome of power and control. Now he was only a prisoner, weak and defeated. Dean began to stroke the soft hair of the man he loved.

"You should have stayed with Jimmy," Roman spoke softly for fear of being heard.

"I told you I'm out of my mind," Dean justified, "I thought I might save you. However I don't regret it. I love you, I love you so much that I'd rather die with you than live without you. My life has always revolved around you, Roman. I already told you everything. Even the voice that drove me crazy has disappeared. You keep me stable and without you I would become the lunatic fringe that the children banished from his own home more than ten years ago."

Dean touched his own skin near the left wrist, there was something inside. A small device.

"Jimmy?" Roman asked.

"Yeah... I don't know what it is but he told me that if things went wrong I activate it." Dean pressed a small button.

"That's the same thing I put on Seth. With that he knows where we are and will figure out how to get us out of here." Roman was calmer, "I've done everything wrong, but I really don't have time to correct anything. Seth often begged me to run away together. I could never do it. "

"Why?" Dean asked, stroking Roman's hair gently.

"Because even if I loved Seth. This city and all that I had built, fought and lost were more important to me," Roman admitted, "Now it's different, Just like you, I can't conceive my life without you. But I don't want us to die here together. I want to get away from here with you. I love you so much that with you I do want to flee far, even if we have to start with nothing. With all this you're doing, you've shown me that you're the person I've always wanted for me. Now I found something more valuable than my desire for revenge, power and control. You are more valuable than all that and I don't want to see you die. I want to take care of you and love you. Let them kill each other. If Jimmy manages to get us out of here we're going to leave together."

Dean smiled as he cried. Roman couldn't stand on his own but he could move his arms a little. He wiped a tear from the teenager's eyes. But many more tears began to wet his clothes.

"I want to go away with you. I want that, I've wanted that since I was a kid. You were my charming prince, the one I dreamed would take me out of this life of misery and we would be happy. I have loved you all my life. You have no idea how happy I feel right now. It's amazing, even if I'm imprisoned and although I'll most likely die, I'm happy. Now I understand everything, you have completed me. I love so much."

Dean was weak, but not as bad as Roman. The teenager lifted the torso of his beloved and brought their faces closer. Dean kissed Roman. After all the damage they had done and all the feelings of love, hatred, lust, despair and confusion, they could finally share a true and pure feeling. Dean's lips were so soft and the kiss was delicate, tender, gentle.

For the first time Roman gave control of everything to another person. Something he had never done before and Dean was taking care of him. Dean was the one who directed the kiss and it felt perfect. If both managed to get out of this mess, Roman just wanted to go far and love the auburn-haired young man who kissed him with such love. A love he had never felt before with anyone else. It was perfect, pure and without any negative feelings.

They both stopped the kiss.

"You are so beautiful and perfect. There is not a single flaw in either your body or your mind. I'm sorry for the damage I caused you." Roman smiled with such tenderness.

Dean was so impressed. This was the Roman, Seth had met, at last Dean could see him. No, this Roman was even better. It was someone no one had ever seen. A man in love and sweet. This was something only Dean had.

 _He's mine. He's finally mine, body and soul._ The teenager thought his heart would explode.

"I tried to kill you Roman. A part of me will never be able to forgive myself. So if we get out of this mess, I'm going to live to make up for that horrible mistake."

"You already did it, Dean. I no longer want anything I wanted and I don't care about the things my life gravitated to. You did in a short time what Seth couldn't in almost ten years. You set me free."

Roman's brown eyes were full with love and care. Dean thought he was dreaming but he knew this was real. The first real thing he had in his short life. This was so beautiful.

"You did the same for me, Roman. All that was in my heart was hatred. I lived in hatred and rancor. Now I feel like I've taken a huge weight off. Our love has set us free. Hopefully we can survive to be happy. I don't give a shit about the mistakes you made. They don't know what we have suffered to be here, to be in love. They don't know anything and just want to judge you."

"Don't think about negative things baby boy. Just hug me, let's enjoy this epiphany we've had. Things are going to get very ugly tomorrow."

"Yeah, they will. But now everything is perfect, so perfect. I want to believe we still have a chance. I want to believe we will be happy, even with the entire world against us. I don't care what others think, we deserve happiness after an entire life of hate and suffering. They can fight for whatever they want. We will fight for us Roman. That'll be our fight just for us."

Roman nodded with a beautiful sweet smile on his face.

* * *

 _Finally, my little kid is in good health. I thank you very much for your good wishes. I think now that everything is fine I can keep updating. Also I feel happy to see my son healthy again and that helps a lot._

 _In fact I'm so happy that I have another story in mind lol. That, if you still have patience, you know about grammar and stuff. To be honest, I'm happy to have the same readers, you are super kind and always support me. Thank you for that. I love you guys._

 _About the fic, the end is near, lol. As always I'd like to read your opinion about this episode. Do you think Sami did good or bad? Do you think Roman and Dean will be able to find the happiness they crave or Roman's mistakes are so serious that they won't be able to have a happy ending? Will Kevin and Chris achieve their goal?_


	18. The World Needs A Hero

**This is the penultimate episode. This chapter has mentions about deaths and murders, so I am very sorry if someone feels offended by these things. But it's part of the story. In fact that's why I delayed so much this episode, since I was struggling to make it more "soft". This is the pg version.**

* * *

 _"He's handsome," Eugene giggled, "Your prince is handsome, little Dean."_

 _"Yeah, he is. He's handsome, strong and brave. I will meet him and he will love me.I just need to grow up." A nine years old Dean happily talked with a teenager friend, exiled in the cave, "He will be my charming prince and my hero. He will take me out of this misery and he will save me. He will be my savior. I know that."_

 _"Wow, that's so romantic, Dean."_

 _"Yes, it will be like a fairytale. He will save me, I can feel it. He'll be my hero. I love him so much."_

Dean smiled, that was a nice memory about his childhood. Maybe circunstances were different, but Roman was still his hero, he had saved him. Dean was free, even inside a prison, awaiting for death he was finally free. His attention was diverted at the door. Kevin and Chris were visiting Roman and Dean. Kevin walked over to Roman. Dean still had him cradled in his arms. Kevin kicked the samoan, awaking him.

Kevin smiled, "We've been working on a very powerful weapon. Something that will give us power over any enemy that dares to approach. While you were getting rich and fucking Seth and now this scum. We were working."

"It's a weapon that we're going to test tomorrow. Before that, we'll broadcast the show to all L.A. Which will be reflected even on screens outside the city. So those beggars of the dumpster will see how the emperor of this place will exterminate them." Chris continued.

"We will make two attacks, the test in the dumpster. If that works out. We will do the following inside this city. Where the less useful citizens live," Kevin and Chris seemed to be in perfect synch in their speech.

"And you'll be the one to blame." Chris finished.

"And given your record as the man who bombed the dumpster ten years ago... no one is going to suspect. The best part is that it will be us who will stop you. Then we will show the fallen hero to the city. Nothing is more fun for stupid people than to destroy what they used to love. We'll be the heroes." Kevin laughed, "And since you'll be so weakened by the venom that Chris injected you, we'll get rid of you without you being able to defend yourself. After that, we will get rid of your useless lover."

"A perfect way for us to pass the torch as new leaders of this city." Chris finished. "At last we will get rid of the plague of indigents living outside the city. The inhabitants will be happy with us and with this your weapon, nobody will dare to mess with us."

 **...**

Sami, Charlotte and the others were on their way to the dunes. The place was very far away. They had left town shortly after the meeting. It was getting dark. Sami's cell phone received an emergency transmission.

 _Emperor Roman announces the testing his new weapon. Citizens must remain inside their houses. See the live stream of this event. While this weapon is tested, curfew is declared._

"They're going to test the weapon." Sami couldn't believe it.

"But where?" Randy asked.

Charlotte was calling on her cell phone in desperation. Anyway the help couldn't arrive so fast.

A huge explosion raised a wave of sand and debris. The long block of dumpsters that were used as houses flew through the air. The devastation was much worse than the bombing of nearly ten years ago.

The women and girls who were refugees in the dunes came out of hiding watching everything with horror. Charlotte fell to her knees and Sami had to hold her.

"There will be no more attacks then. Kevin and Chris have killed the misfits." It was painful for Tony to utter these words.

"Most of them are at the base. The base is far from the city and those houses. They don't know it exists. However, there are people guarding the houses. They must be dead now." Cody began to cry.

A young woman spoke confidently, "Ironic is that by being considered as a burden, as if we had no brains or abilities to be physically weaker, to be smaller in number and to be able to create life we were isolated to the dunes. But thanks to that, we're alive now."

"I don't think so Naomi's, look down. Those are citizens of Los Angeles and that's Randy, one of the leaders of the Misfits." Another woman stated.

"It was too good to be true." The woman named Naomi sighed with resignation.

Charlotte spoke for all of them, "I am a woman like you and I was a part of the dumpster." The women lit several torches and began to group visibly surprised to see another woman talking at the same level as the men who accompanied her.

"My name is Charlotte and I have come to ask your help. If you let me, I'll try to explain this as quickly as possible."

Charlotte explained everything to the woman who was apparently the leader of that group. All of them were surprised to learn all the things they didn't know.

"You want us to fight?" Naomi asked.

"That was our first idea, but now it's useless. We don't want a war," Dolph explained. How are things at L.A. There will be a massacre and there are people who need shelter. There are already two groups ready to escape, and this is the safest place."

"And what do we get in return for this?" Naomi indicated.

"My father will send help. All of us here will be rescued, that includes you. In Europe women are people, there you are going to be protected and respected. If you want to stay here, you can help to rebuild what remains after the war in total equality than men."

"That's ridiculous, I don't believe anything. But if your people want to come here, it's not that I have the resources to stop you." Naomi said disinterestedly. "We will be exterminated anyways."

"Here in the dunes we will be exterminated... but not in the catacombs and that is where we must take the refugees," Charlotte spoke very loudly, to be heard, women were astonished, "When I was a little girl, my older sister told me about the tunnels, nobody knew about this. No woman ever revealed this information. My sister died giving birth to my nephew, my nephew died that same day. Soon after, Seth found me and I never revealed this info."

The women were scared.

"What are you talking about?" Seth was stunned.

"I never talked about it because it's something we all know must be a secret. This is how many women are still alive. Above all those that are no longer able to reproduce. A secret that as you can see I didn't reveal even to my own family. But I think it's time to do something, to change all this."

"You are going to use our only resource, something that we protected with our lives to help the misfits and the citizens of L.A. The people who kill, rape, and don't care about us." Naomi was furious.

"It is this same chain of hatred that has led us to this point. If we let this continue we will all be exterminated." Seth said in a very low voice, "Someone must stop this. You are better than us. You could had tried to kill, destroy, but look at yourself, you have created life and you have protected each other. Instead of uniting to do what we've all done for decades, you just take care of each other. That's why I did everything to save the only woman I had the opportunity to meet. All of you are different, you are better than us."

"It's time to change this. Let's save the lives we can until help comes." Sami intervened, "With this, you will teach all those people a lesson. Unless you also want death, revenge and power."

Naomi was thoughtful. She joined other women and they spoke for a long time.

"Okay, we're going to help you." Naomi said.

Sami and Charlotte hugged each other Seth and Randy did the same. Tony ruffled Cody's hair and the young man was startled, Tony smiled at him. Dolph smiled with hope and relief. Shortly afterwards they contacted Shane.

 **...**

"We can't fight it." A citizen spoke worriedly. "That weapon destroyed the dumpster as if they were dominoes."

"You're right we won't. We will escape to the dunes behind the dumpster." Shane announced, "The attack wasn't perpetrated by Roman but by Owens himself who is the creator of that weapon. Roman was apparently the lesser of two evils. And according to our informant, they will soon detonate another missile, but now against the suburbs inside the city."

"They're going to destroy the city!" Another man shouted.

"We don't know what they plan to do. We're looking for help the survivors. Kevin and Chris are going to attack the place where you live," Shane continued his explanation, "Thanks to our planning, we can save your lives but it would be strange that you suddenly reappeared. Thanks to the census, Owens knows who live in that place. So we have not only saved your lives, we will hide you until the help arrives and we can evacuate."

"With that weapon nobody can take the power out of the new leaders." Another citizen complained.

"You're right and I don't know how we're going to stop them." Shane was disconsolate. Years of planning ended in nothing. At least they could save some lives.

All of them abandoned the city as fast as they could.

 **...**

It was already dawning. The weapon needed to be loaded after each use so it took at least 6 hours between each detonation, however it was so lethal that it wasn't necessary to make so many discharges.

Kevin was sitting in the chair that used to use Roman, "Look what you've done, Roman. You finally destroyed the dumpster. You're a bad guy."

"And you'll be even worse because you're going to destroy a third of L.A... the suburbs." Chris said smirking.

Chris and Kevin were in the main lab. Dean and Roman were his prisoners, both behind an electrified fence. Roman didn't really pose any threat, Dean could has been, but behind the fence and having to look after Roman it was impossible for him to do anything.

Chris was manipulating the weapon. Shortly afterwards an outburst made the whole Tower tremble. Chris smiled to see the explosion. The entire southern area of L.A. It was on fire. Kevin and Chris declared a state of emergency and deactivated the electrified fence, it was time to make another transmission.

Some men from the security team entered the office and aimed Roman and Dean with their weapons. The teenager knew that whatever he tried would made the armed men to kill Roman and for Dean the Samoan was the priority, above the city and its inhabitants.

The security men grabbed Dean and Kevin grabbed Roman's hair. Roman didn't have much strength, he tried to fight but his attempts were pathetic.

"Let the Kevin Owens Show begin!" Kevin whispered in Roman's ear.

"We're sending an emergency transmission." Kevin informed the citizens. "Roman Reigns former emperor of this city has been overthrown after the horrific attack perpetrated against our own city to prove a weapon of mass destruction that this monster has been building for years."

Kevin showed Roman to the camera. "We are sending the troops to rescue the survivors. Please be calm. Roman will be punished with the rigor that a crime as atrocious as the murder of so many people demands. I, Kevin Owens, who has been trying to stop this tyrant, will put an end to the evil era of the Roman Empire."

Indeed, most of the security team was "helping" the wounded. Several hours later many citizens were gathered outside the tower, waiting for Kevin to announce the punishment to Roman and his possession as a new leader.

The Kevin Owens show was exactly that, a show. Kevin and Chris were broadcasting everything that had happened in the main lab. Most of the armed men from the security team and the machines were in the area of the blast, doing so-called rescue work. Everything being transmitted and consumed by the citizens who didn't realize the level of manipulation to which they were being subjected.

Given the magnitude of destruction it would be difficult to find survivors or even debris. What Owens didn't know was that the people in the suburbs were mostly those who had changed their minds about the way of life they were in, and mostly they were with Shane. The few who didn't follow the instructions would be under the rubble.

The citizens were outraged at Roman and grateful for the change of ruler. Kevin was giving a speech announcing that Roman and his lover would be sentenced to death. People cheered euphorically. Shortly after Kevin went for Roman, it was time to serve the sentence. Several soldiers took both men's arms to be taken to the balcony. But despite the awfulness of the situation, Dean looked calm.

Dean looked at one of the cameras that broadcast the show to the citizens outside the tower.

"You say most of your armed men are pretending to help the citizens in the middle of the debris..." Dean was staring at Owens, "It means you left the tower unprotected."

"I have men here and we have also taken control of the weapon your lover used to destroy his own city. You are dead, you will be punished for your crimes," Owens smiled, he was a great actor.

"This afternoon, we will all be punished for our crimes," Dean smiled. "We're all going to die today. You too."

"What the hell does this brat say?" Jericho didn't understand, "The only threat is you and Roman and both are harmless. We even scan you boy. You both carry no weapon, nothing that can be detonated or activated. Roman is also dying because of the poison."

"We are only two unarmed people. Totally harmless. But against an army you won't be able to fight." Dean said.

A series of detonations were heard on the ground floor of the tower. People began to scatter and run scared, crushing each other. The outskirts of the tower were chaos. The guard released Dean and Roman as they looked down the balcony as many gunmen were in the midst of the citizens, throwing bombs at the entrance to the tower.

"I don't want you to die here, Dean." Roman walked over to Dean.

"I just want to be with you. I prefer a thousand times be buried here with you, to have to live without you. I don't care about anything anymore." Dean looked at Roman with such love.

"The love you feel for me will be your disgrace." Roman was very sad.

"The love I feel for you has been my salvation. You have no idea the peace I feel now." Dean held on to Roman.

Another series of explosions and Kevin and Jericho were trying to watch by the cameras what happened.

Dean put one of Roman's arms around his neck. This way they could walk. More detonations. Shooting and bursts. Jericho started to laugh.

"What a great threat. They are like 30 armed men who were riddled at the entrance of the building. Even the few armed men we had here can get rid of those guys." Jericho looked back at Dean and Roman.

"Did you think you could escape?" Owens also looked at the couple.

Dean smiled and looked at one of the cameras, the transmission continued. Another explosion that sent them all to the ground. Dean used his body to cushion Roman. More explosions and detonations of weapons. There was a killing going on outside.

"How is that possible?" Owens looked at the monitors and saw the building being invaded. Scientists and administrative staff were escaping as they could, an armed group that was coming in all directions invaded the tower. It was as if they knew perfectly all the nooks and crannies of the tower. The few members of the army were being defeated.

"They have a complete map of this tower including emergency exits. We'll all die here," Dean smiled.

"Tell the guards who went to the area of the explosion to return!" Owens ordered Jericho.

But before he could do anything, a series of explosions collapsed the defense that was on the floor where Roman and Dean were. Shortly after the doors were opened.

"The new leaders of this city." Bray was in one of the armored suits Dolph had designed. They were prototypes and there were only two. The others were the simple armor they had made thanks to resources and technology stolen from L.A. "Who would have thought that in just a few hours we were going to change our enemy?"

Kevin and Chris were armed but they were outnumbered. They both aimed their weapons, but they didn't really have a clear target.

Braun pointed his gun at Kevin, "The new emperor of this damn city."

"Not by much. Now we'll take control. "Bray smiled.

The transmission continued despite everything. Many of the citizens were watching what was happening inside the main lab.

"Dean, we should go to the window. Once there, place your wrist, the one Jimmy inserted the device, against a small button in the middle of two iron sculptures and lay firm against the wall," Roman murmured in his lover's ear, "You must trust me."

"Even if you propose suicide I will obey you," Dean murmured back.

Jericho and Kevin were walking toward their weapon.

"If you get close, we detonate the weapon and we all die in this explosion." Kevin threatened.

He and Chris were too worried about this new threat that they forgot about Roman and Dean.

"We'll kill you before that," Bray said.

"You don't know how to use this weapon anyway." Jericho showed no fear, "Even if you shoot now, you can't do much. Only Kevin and I know how the weapon works."

"Then we only need one of you." Bray aimed his weapon at Kevin.

"No matter what you do, we're not going to disclose that information. We have been planning this for over 8 years..."

Chris couldn't continue speaking, heard a detonation and saw his chest bleed. Kevin had shot him.

"Then there's only one left who knows how to use the weapon," Kevin said.

"It's a good way to earn a few extra minutes of life." Bray now pointed at Kevin.

"There is a reason why the two explosions didn't occur at the same time. The weapon needs to be loaded. The weapon need two more hours if you want t used it. It also requires a lot of precision." Kevin said.

In two hours perhaps the army would regroup to see what happened and could enter the building to rescue him.

Chris was dying on the floor and in the distance saw Dean and Roman approaching the window. Chris realized what those two were trying to do. Dean pressed his hand against the button and the wall opened. Kevin and the others realized what they were doing, Kevin pointed his gun at Dean, there was a shot. With his last forces Chris aimed his gun firing at Kevin's hand causing it to fail the shot and allowing Roman and Dean to escape. The wall returned to normal.

"In the end Roman was right and you just used me," Chris said in agony.

Kevin's hand was bleeding, he looked at his former comrade with hatred, "That is Chris! Roman was always right. You were only a resource, and now if your death gets me a few more hours of life I'm going to kill you."

Kevin realized that the cameras had transmitted everything that happened, making it clear that they were the perpetrators of the bombings. Kevin lifted Chris and crashed him against the broadcast monitors. Shortly after Bray fired at Chris' agonizing body, he finally ended up with him.

 **...**

Dean didn't know what he was doing, he only ran down the passage carrying Roman who was now coughing blood. Never in his life had he felt such despair. Dean had seen the map and this wasn't part of it. Surely this was Roman and Jimmy's work and no one knew about that passage. But how long it would take them to find it.

They reached an armored door and there was an identical button, Dean put his wrist back on it and the door opened. Upon entering, the door was automatically closed. They were in the part of the laboratory where Roman and Jimmy hid the project they were working.

Jimmy came to their aid. Roman continued to cough blood.

"Help him!" Dean shouted desperately.

Dean placed Roman in a stretcher where Jimmy connected several serums and medications. He did several studies on some screens that showed Roman's body in strange colors. Dean didn't understand anything.

"We should let him rest. That poison has weakened him a lot, you have brought it over time, a little more and the poison would have invaded his whole system, it would have been impossible to save him." Jimmy finally breathed a sigh of relief. "He's going to be okay, Dean. Thank you for saving my cousin."

Dean thought he would cry but his attention was diverted to the monitor. Bray was making a new statement. In less than one day L.A. Had changed leaders 3 times and also each one worse than the previous one.

"Citizens of LA." Bray smiled sinisterly, "I am Bray the leader of the misfits, the forgotten, the outcasts who have lived in dumpsters for years. Those you never helped, whom ten years ago were bombed without anyone caring. How things change? Now we are in charge. We have control of the tower, the weapon that this imbecile," Bray pointed to Kevin, "Built to manipulate you and with this we can reduce to rubble your beloved city. Which we will do. Although now we control this tower, my army is not very big. So we have to reduce the number of inhabitants of L.A. To ensure our survival. In an hour we will detonate the weapon again in an unknown point of the city. An hour is too little time for you to escape. And not knowing where we are going to detonate the next missile, it is useless that you try to escape. The tower has a lot of armament that my men already have at their disposal. If anyone tries to stop us... they will be riddled. Now you know how we have felt for years, living in panic, now you know our pain and you will feel our revenge. The survivors will wish to have died, you will be our slaves. It is poetic justice at its finest."

The transmission was cut off.

"An hour is very little time, not even we are going to be able to escape." Jimmy complained.

"We can use the shield," Roman said in a very weak voice.

"We've never tested it. Also the shield won't protect the people, it was designed to protect this tower," Jimmy was confused.

"They will detonate the weapon inside this tower. If we activate the shield the detonation will remain inside, destroying the weapon." Roman said weakly.

"Destroying the weapon, the building and destroying us," Dean murmured.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I am very weak but I can still activate the shield. You and Jimmy can use an exit that will isolate you from the tower and send you to the east side of the city." Roman was breathing heavily.

"Are you crazy! I would never leave you," Dean was firm in this, "If we're going to die, we'll do it together."

Roman smiled tenderly, "Dean, you're only 19 and have a beautiful life to live. This place has a vehicle and things you will need to escape. You must go and start over. I am a criminal, I have destroyed many lives and oppressed this city for ten years. If anyone here should be saved it will be you and Jimmy goes with you. He's not the one to blame for anything that has happened here."

"I don't know how you could force me to escape. I'll never leave you..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a stinging pain on his left arm. Jimmy had shot the young man and he felt his strength leave. "You're going to sedate me to take me out of here."

"I'm going to save you even if you don't want it. I don't care about this city. I won't die for them. I'm going to do this for you, so Jimmy can get you out of here. You can't escape in an hour, so I must stop that detonation to save your life, your life that is the only thing that matters to me. This city is going to be saved thanks to you Dean. I love you, little one."

Dean felt Roman's soft lips against his and couldn't react as he was fast sedated.

"He's going to go crazy without you, and I am not speaking metaphorically. He said he has issues Roman. He's unstable," Jimmy said thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think it would be better if we all stay here. This place is reinforced maybe we'll be lucky and..."

"Jimmy you really think this place will be able to endure this kind of damage? I can't take that risk, I need to save Dean. And I need to save you, you deserve better than die locked here Jimmy. Dean is going to go crazy without me, but with me he's going to die. Take him out of the tower, we have little time left and I have to activate the shield."

Jimmy helped Roman to take off the medications connected to his body. Roman had recovered his strength but not quite much. But at least, he could walk on his own. Roman helped Jimmy take Dean to a platform where there was a small armored vehicle full of resources. Jimmy was in the driver's seat, ready to leave.

Dean wasn't unconscious, but couldn't move. Roman gently petted the unruly auburn mane, "I'm sorry Dean. I hope someday you can forgive me. I'd wish I could be your charming prince, but I'm hollowed, I'm a demon. I made my bed and I have to lie on it. I can't drag you to this horrible fate. This is what I've created for years, I have to pay for my mistakes, but you don't. I love you baby."

Dean was crying, it was strange that he was not asleep yet. That's why Roman could not waste any more time. If Dean managed to react before they could get him out of the hideout, the teenager was going to die next to Roman. The Samoan approached Jimmy.

"Tell Dean I hope he can forgive me. Like I said, I give a damn about this city, but I love him and I'm going to save him," Roman said goodbye to Jimmy who ignited the vehicle as Roman headed for the panel where he would activate the shield.

* * *

 _Your reviews make me happy and help me to keep going, so let me know what you think about this episode and what you think will happen in the final chapter._

 _Again, sorry for the delay, I'm still struggling with the final chapter, I need to edit a better version ^^'_

 _Meanwhile you can read my new story. Yes, I am writing another fanfic, it's called "Something that I'm not". Take a look at it and let me know what you think._

 _Thanks for your support and patience._


	19. Believe To Understand

**Here is the final chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. Is there a happy ending for Roman and Dean? Well, you have to read everything carefully if you want to know. Don't forget to read the notes at the end of the episode. Thank you so much for your patience and for putting up with my horrible grammar. I will learn English someday... I will...**

* * *

The electricity had been cut off. There were no means of transportation available and Bray had cut off the water service as well, in addition to communications. The city was walled so no one could get out. All in order to keep them prisoners and scared.

The vicinity of the tower had been evacuated, the misfits scared people away, throwing small bombs and shooting those who dared to approach the tower. Many people believed that being close to the building, wouldn't be victims of the missile, so Bray ordered to keep all citizens away from that place.

Automatic weapons and military transports had been deactivated from the tower, leaving the security team with no more resources than handguns. However, most of the security team was south of the city amidst the rubble. They couldn't approach the tower and although they arrived they would be victims of the new armada that had taken control. The city was in deep silence. An hour was very little time to do anything.

Bray controlled everything. Now just the giant screens around the city were able to work, because Bray needed to broadcast his last speech to the citizens, before he launched the next missile. The screens start to show Bray and his brothers in the last words a big amount of them would be hearing.

Braun, Luke and Eric were behind his leader. They were standing united, the picture was creepy and the fearful citizen were unable to do anything. This was the worst scenario.

"Resist the twist the truth no matter what the cost. Supplant the rights with wrongs inside our heads. Outlawing all the questions to the answers. That no one likes when someone winds up dead." Bray's words were twisted like some kind of chant. This creepy man was the sinister image of death and desolation. Much worse than any other tyrant who had oppressed them, " _What you don't know_ , the legend goes, _can't hurt you_. If you only want to live and die in a cage. There's panic and there's chaos, rampant in the streets. Where useless thoughts of peace are met with rage."

People around the city were crying, gathered with their families. The most of them men. Oddly, women were almost disappeared from the city. It was no time to think about it.

Braun had Kevin tied as he aimed a gun to his head. Kevin knew this was the end. He was about to activate the weapon but before he could do it. The entire tower shook. Then Bray saw something that seemed like a strange energy that gleamed with light flashes of bluish and yellow colors. The energy began to surround the tower from its ground floor. Bray pulled Kevin from his clothes and made him look at the strange phenomenon.

"What did you do?" Bray was angry.

"I did nothing!" Then Kevin realized, "Thanks to you, Roman and his lover escaped. Surely that's what they're doing. I have no idea what that is."

"Dean was Roman's lover. Now it all makes sense," Bray could fit the pieces of that puzzle.

"The guys checked everything, including the path at the end of that wall and we found nothing. It's as if our eyes deceive us." Luke assured.

"Roman and Dean are somewhere in the building because they know this is the only safe place after the detonation. When we are sure how the weapon works, because we will see how this idiot uses this beautiful device. We will look for those two, even if we have to demolish the whole building." Bray threatened.

The energy finally covered the entire building, just in that moment Kevin detonated the weapon.

 **…**

It had been more than a day since the first detonation. The group of citizens led by Shane were refugees in the catacombs under the dunes. Randy, Charlotte, Seth and Sami were at the surface. Night had fallen, and then they saw a light rising in a straight line into the sky, illuminating the night. The ground began to rumble.

"The hell is that?" Charlotte fell to the ground and Sami held her.

"It's the weapon. They were finally able to use it." Seth was disconsolate, "All our effort, ten years of planning were useless. The city will be destroyed."

"Don't say that," Randy stroked Seth's hair, "If you had not planned this for years, the years it took you to gather evidence and convince the people who are now in the catacombs, they all would be dead. Even if the whole city explodes, you made a change. These people can no longer escape from the truth. These women are saving their lives and everything will change after this."

"I think Randy is right, we didn't fail, the lives we saved are the proof that despite the mistakes we made during this journey, we were successful, and the help Charlotte will bring from Europe will be the cherry on the cake. This is the first step, we must keep fighting." Sami couldn't stop the tears.

"You're a great man," Charlotte smiled at Sami.

Sami blushed a little but he returned the smile.

Shortly afterwards a huge explosion was heard that made everyone hug each other tightly. The earth shook a few more moments and a huge cloud of dust emerged from the explosion.

 **...**

Help from Europe had arrived moments after the explosion. They located Charlotte by GPS and with their advanced technology vehicles, they took the people back to the city. Just arriving, the picture was devastating. Although Roman managed to activate the shield, this was not as effective as he expected and ended up breaking due to the explosion inside the tower, which destroyed the surrounding area and caused a little earthquake.

A big group of the misfits died in and around the building. Also the staff who were loyal to Jericho and Kevin. The city was devastated, there was no electric power. The water had to be collected from the main intake since the service had been interrupted.

From Europe men and women had arrived ready to take control. After what happened, the surviving citizens had no desire to fight. There were injured people everywhere and debris to collect, everything was chaos.

When the dust finally dissipated. Seth, Charlotte, Sami, Dolph, Cody and Randy were in the vicinity of the tower, in the big square at the east oh the building. They were trying to guess why the tower had exploded. That was something nobody understood. To their surprise they found two people wandering around.

One of them was a man in a rather particular wheelchair, the chair was able to work amid the rubble. The other man was an acquaintance of them: Dean.

"Dean, you've been here for six hours and look at your hands, they're bleeding. I don't think we'll find Roman. He was underneath a 13-story tower." The man spoke with tears in his eyes. "The hidden exit we took to get out of the building is also covered in rubble."

Dean was moving debris automatically, his hands and forearms were bleeding but he seemed not to feel pain, he seemed not to hear the man from the wheelchair. "The door is here. We need to find the door and open it and take Roman out of the lab."

"Dean, even if we found the door we used to get out. It was a reinforced door and it just can be opened from inside. Roman himself would need to open it. Even if we receive help to remove the debris, it's been six hours. Oxygen was not enough. If Roman was not crushed by the rubble, he probably suffocated."

"Dean!" Cody smiled and approached his childhood friend.

Seth approached the man in the wheelchair, "You look like Roman,"

"Because I am his cousin. I've been here for 10 years, but no one knew it. Roman protected me because you know people end up exiling all those considered defective and as you can see I'm unable to walk, Roman kept me hidden."

"That was a good way to protect his reputation and protect you," Seth admitted. "Do you know what happened here?"

Some people started to gather in the square. People from Europe, curious citizens and even Naomi and other women.

"Roman and I had been working on this for years: a shield." Jimmy explained.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta..." Seth repeated, "S.H.I.E.L.D. now I remember having read those words several times but didn't understand what it was about."

"Roman made a shield that would protect the tower from any external attack. Knowing that Bray and Owens would detonate another missile, he decided to use the shield so that the explosion would stay inside the tower, destroying the building and Owens and Bray with them." Jimmy explained.

"Please, now Roman is the hero?" Charlotte snorted, "His cousin and his lover are alive. He didn't do this as an act of redemption, he only saved the lives of the two people he cared."

Dean looked with real hatred at Charlotte, "Shut up bitch!" Dean almost threw himself at her, but Cody stopped him, "You're a jerk. Roman sacrificed himself as an act of redemption. We were safe inside the building. Bray and Owens were never going to destroy the tower as they were inside too. We only had to wait. They would make another attack and that would give us six hours to escape. But Roman chose to activate the shield before it would cause another massacre."

"Why would he do something like that?" Charlotte insisted.

"Roman wanted freedom. Real freedom. He was a murderer, a tyrant. If he survived after this sacrifice, his conscience would be clean and we could be happy and free for real." Dean explained. He had come to that conclusion, "I don't care what you believe or how much you hate Roman. Why the hell do you hate him? Just because it's cool hate the tyrant. Oh! You're the honest here because you hate the tyrant. You have no reason to hate him. After this, the entire city has no reason to hate him!"

"It was his mistaken acts that caused all this catastrophe and..." Charlotte kept complaining.

"Shut up!" Now it was Seth who was angry, "Roman saved your life. In the dumpster your fate would have been different. For fucks sake Charlie! Hate has led us to this and you seem to have no desire to stop this damn chain of hate."

Charlotte couldn't argue with Seth. With him, she didn't have the courage.

Dean again yelled at Charlotte, "You are proof that no matter what Roman had done, bad or good, people is always going to complain, to hate him, to see only the bad stuff. He saved your ass and look! Here you are demeaning his sacrifice. You are proof that this damned city didn't deserve what Roman did for you all!"

Dean broke down. He began to cry disconsolately. "That's why he sedated me so I couldn't stop him. I would have gladly let Owens and Bray destroy this damn city, but he wanted to save his creation and now..."

Seth was also crying, "I can't believe Roman is dead."

"He's not!" Dean shouted, "I will never accept such a thing. You have to prove to me that he's dead, I am going to find him!"

Shane accompanied by the European commission arrived in the debris of the tower.

"And now, there will be no more leaders, we will do what we want," One of the citizens waring in the vicinity asked.

"A city needs order and yes, we are going to organize, but everyone will have participation and your opinions will be heard." Shane clarified.

One of the women spoke, "We have our leader: Naomi. We just want to have a representative and it must be her."

Several men laughed, "We won't accept being led by a woman!"

"I think you should look around," Naomi cleared her throat, "Before, the men were majority, but now most of the dead people are men. We are equal in number, and this being optimistic because I believe there are more women now."

A man in the crowd spoke, "Naomi gave us a shelter, now we would be dead if it had not been for her and the other women. Shut up, and let her be part of the new government, women are people like us."

A discussion originated in the midst of the crowd. There was still a long way to go, but things would change, though it would take time and a lot of effort.

Dean was again removing debris despite his friends' efforts to make him understand. Seth now understands why Roman was protecting this kid so much. Dean loved Roman in a way no one could ever have, not even himself.

Several more hours passed and Dean fainted from fatigue, only then could they keep him out of the rubble.

 **...**

Dean woke up and the first thing he saw was a dripping serum. He smiled.

"Hey!" A blonde nurse smiled at him, "Dolph told me to take good care of you. I'm Tyler, we had to sedate you. We heal your hands and you're already cured."

"How long did you sedate me?" Dean asked.

Tyler was nervous, "Three days ago."

"Three days," Dean's smile was weird, he touched his face, "OMG I need to shave. Roman wouldn't like to see me this disheveled. It's not like he's gonna say something, he loves me the way I am. But I want to look good for him. He's so handsome."

"De… Dean," Tyler didn't know what was happening with the auburn haired guy, "There's something you need to know. Roman's cousin finally could remove the debris outside of the exit that you used to escape from the tower but the door is so armored that nobody had been able to get in. It's been three days, even if the basement resisted the explosion, three days with no air… It's impossible… I mean."

Dean's gaze changed. His blue eyes were full of hate and he moved so fast and he threw a bottle with medicine that was in the little table beside his bed. The glass broke against the wall. Tyler jumped from his seat. "He's alive!"

Then his gaze changed again and he was weirdly calmed and happy, "He's coming for me. Can you find nice clothes for me?"

"Of course just wait here…" Tyler was nervous and decided to ask for help. The nurse locked the door and left the room. He was looking for Dolph who was with the other doctors checking the wounded people. They both kissed.

"Honey, Dean almost attacked me. He's repeating Roman is alive and is coming for him." Tyler said worriedly.

"You know he's not mentally stable. I'm going to check him now." Dolph said with sadness.

Dolph entered in the room and Dean was smiling, scratching his wrist.

"Deano, are you fine?" Dolph gently asked.

"I am fine, Dolphin." Dean giggled, "Roman is coming for me. Thank you for cure and clean my body. I don't want Roman to see me disheveled. He always looks so handsome. Can you get me some nice clothes?"

Dolph smiled with a deep sorrow. Dean finally lost his mind.

"Uhmm, yes Deano. You just wait here. In an hour I'll be back with… clothes." Dolph wanted to cry.

Tyler and Dolph were outside the room.

"I need to talk with Seth and Charlotte and try to ask hel from Europe. I need them to instruct me how to take care of Dean. In this place we don't know how to deal with someone with this kind of…" Dolph couldn't keep talking, he began to cry.

"Let him alone for a time. Let's go lunch and I will ask some of my friends to lend me some clothes for him. Better if we try to keep him happy." Tyler reassured his boyfriend.

"Sooner or later he will notice Roman is not coming for him and I am afraid that he hurts himself."

"I think that maybe you should send Dean to Europe. Send him to a place where people are really prepared to help persons like Dean."

"He's our brother. Nobody is more prepared than me and Cody to help our bro. Just need some instructions." Dolph shook his head.

Tyler smiled, Dolph was a great person. Both left the hospital, leaving Dean locked inside the room.

 **…**

The city was being slowly rebuilt. The buildings that survived the catastrophe now housed new families. Women had an important role in the city and everyone was learning to live in harmony. There was still stubborn people but they couldn't do shit.

"I'm glad that everything is going right. Citizens will learn to live in a humbler way and to respect others, at least." Randy told Seth.

"But... just all the suffering, deaths, pain we had to endure to do things right. I can't believe we made all these mistakes." Seth sighed.

"This is the big lesson. Fight for power just ends like this. But at the end, even Roman repent and saved the city." Randy was stil sad.

"You think this is the end? People finally learned the lesson?" Seth was thoughtful.

"I feel this has been happening forever. People killing eachother for power for selfishness. I want to believe things will be different," Randy softly said, "But I think peace is something just temporary. Just a naive illusion. Evil never dies."

"Just like that, godness also never dies," Seth firmly said, "We need to be optimistic."

Randy and Seth entered into Sami's house. Seth heard moans from Charlotte's room and was frightened. Maybe one of those square minded man had entered inside the house and was hurting his sister. Such a surprise was to see Sami naked over his sister. Both were under a thin sheet and the redhead's face was buried in the blonde's breasts and she was quite happy.

"Yes, harder, Sami!" Charlotte demanded.

"What the hell, Sami!" Seth covered his eyes.

Charlotte tightened her legs around Sami's waist and prevented him from pull out, "Please Seth, you have sex with Randal all the time, let me de-stress."

Sami was red as a tomato, trying to cover the blonde's breasts. Seth and Randy left the room.

Despite the horrible circumstances surrounding them, they were all finding happiness in their own way. Charlotte and Sami were apparently getting to know each other better. Seth finally gave Randy a chance and they were both boyfriends. Even Cody could forgive Randy and now Tony and he were getting to know each other too. And Dolph was with the nurse.

Seth didn't have time to complain about what he had just seen because he got a call.

"Come with me, Randy, we must leave urgently."

 **...**

Seth and Randy arrived at the place and found Naomi who was standing next to Jimmy. Naomi was helping the scientist since he couldn't walk. They were standing in front of the reinforced metal door that Dean and Jimmy had used to escape. The door was opened.

"We found it like this," Naomi clarified, "I bring Jimmy here every day. He wants to find a way to open that door and today we find it like that."

Everyone, flashlight in hand, walked down a large hallway until they reached what was left of the laboratory. The place didn't resist the impact, it was destroyed, all the place was pure rubble, it was impossible to remove the debris. The lab also had its own source of electricity. That's why some of the equipment were turning on and off almost every minute. The entire place was surrounded by electricity.

"The impact made the system go crazy. Even totally destroyed, the lab is trying to work on its own," Jimmy explained.

"That explains why the door opened by itself," Naomi continued checking the debris.

"It'll be impossible to find Roman's body." Seth muttered, "There's nothing here, just destruction."

"It'd be better if Dean doesn't know about these things. This would only make his situation even worse." Randy said sadly.

"Anyway, we're never going to be able to find Roman's body. Everything is crushed by the remains of the 13-story tower." Naomi said sadly, "I'm so sorry, Jimmy."

"Is not like Roman would had been able to survive three days with no air." Jimmy said crying,

"At least now everyone knows that Roman saved his butts," Seth was crying too, "Even if they choose to hate him, deep down they will have to admit he saved them."

"I want to visit Dean," Randy whispered.

"I also want to see him. After all, Roman really loved that boy and it's my responsibility to take care of him," Jimmy nodded sadly.

 **...**

Dolph met Seth, Randy, Jimmy and Naomi outside the hospital. Tyler finally got the clothes for Dean. Dolph explained what happened with Dean, and the others explained what had happened inside the laboratory. Everyone agreed that it would be best to hide this information and of course please Dean's demands. The teenager's situation was so tragic, they were all deeply hurt by what was happening with him.

They opened the lock with the key Tyler had and upon entering they realized that the room was empty. Dolph looked around and found droplets of blood on the floor. On the bedside table was a small metallic device, with traces of dry blood.

"What is this?" Dolph looked at the object in amazement.

"This was not here." Tyler explained.

Jimmy cocked his head and recognized the device. "I inserted that into Dean's wrist under Roman's orders. It has several uses, it was a key to be able to open the two secret gates that were in the tower, besides being a tracker."

"Dean removed that from his body to keep us from locating him?" Dolph sighed resignedly. "We don't even know this kind of technology."

"As you said you don't know that technology. The device was strategically located in a tissue where no scanner could track it. I don't know how Dean was able to remove the device without bleeding to die." Jimmy explained.

"There's blood on the floor…" Dolph was scared, "Maybe Dean hurt himself."

"We need to find him," Jimmy said thoughtful, "To be honest I am the only one able to remove that device."

They asked their coworkers about what had happened in that room and nobody knew. Nobody had seen anything. The door wasn't forced, and it was weird since Tyler was the only one that had a key. They were looking for Dean inside and outside the building. Nobody had seen the teenager.

It was getting dark and they finally gave up. It was like Dean had vanished off the face of earth.

"Dean could be in some place bleeding, maybe dying." Dolph was crying and Tyler was holding his boyfriend.

"There's no traces of blood, nor in nor out of the hospital. The only place with traces of blood was the room," Randy was trying to be optimistic, "Even if seems impossible, someway Dean could remove the device and stop the bleeding."

"It was you the only one who knew about that technology?" Seth asked Jimmy, "Is there a chance that other person could remove the device and maybe took Dean outside the building."

"There was 50 persons outside that room and no one saw Dean or any other person getting in or out. Plus, the room doesn't have windows or other exits more than the door and it was locked. I am the only one who has a key. The door wasn't forced. All this doesn't make any sense," Tyler assured.

"There was other person who knew about this technology," Jimmy murmured.

"Who?" Dolph asked hopefully.

"Roman." Jimmy said in awe.

"But that's impossible. The lab collapsed and the door was closed for three days. There was no air inside." Naomi was stunned.

All of them stared at each other totally puzzled. It was no logical explanation for this.

 **…**

It was midnight. An armored vehicle, similar to a van, was parked in the middle of the nowhere, away from the city and away from the dumpster. In the back of the vehicle, there were several boxes. There was also a small matress. Two bodies were curled under the soft sheets, watching the full moon from the reinforced glass window.

"Is this a fantasy? Am I crazy and this is my imagination? Are you really here?" Dean was stunned. He was now dressed in soft white cloth pants and a white tshirt. He softly caressed Roman's face, his wrist had a bandage.

Roman's face was so soft. There was no bumps or bruises. Just flawless as always.

"This is what you want it to be, Dean." Roman's deep voice was velvety and reassuring, "The important thing is that you are happy and stable. Who cares if this is a fantasy?"

Roman smiled. He was as handsome as Dean remembered him. He was dressed in similar clothes as Dean's. His long black hair was loose, giving him a rather wild look, yet his eyes emanated calmness. Roman had finally found the peace he needed. The sacrifice was worthy, not for the city, no no no. It was worth for his own self. Roman had paid his dues and was finally free. Seeing Roman so peaceful, made Dean feel the same.

After ten years of suffering, hate and bitterness, they were in peace with themselves and they were finally free to love each other with no regrets.

"You're right. Who cares if this is a fantasy? I don't care if I'm dying bled in some lonely corner and all this is a hallucination, is still better than be alone in that room," Dean smiled, "You are here with me, Roman. You will finally be my prince charming and we're going to be happy. That's all I care."

Roman softly touched Dean's lips and smiled. Dean shuddered, this was so amazing. They together, free and ready to be happy.

"We will make it, Dean. We will be so happy. You look handsome with that stubble. I like it."

If this was a fantasy, this was better than real life and Dean wanted to be like this forever. Roman wrapped his arms in Dean's thin waist burying his face in the soft auburn mane. How he loved the smell emanating from this kid. The samoan gently brushed his lips and nose on the teenager's neck, Dean shuddered and a small moan escaped out of his lips. Roman now kissed Dean's neck.

They stared at each other with such passion and crashed their lips in a passionate kiss. Roman deepened the kiss, both surrendered completely to their feelings while closing their eyes and feeling the other's heartbeat. Their lips brushed gently and their tongues were tangled into Dean's warm and wet mouth. The feeling was beautiful, tender and passionate at the same time. They kissed for a long time, their souls and hearts entwined in a deep connection. This was magical, the feelings the sensations. Just a kiss and they were seeing the universe. It was amazing, their love was something unique. Like a fairytale, one of a lifetime kind of love.

They just stopped the kiss because they needed to breathe. None of them said anything, just leaned their foreheads against each other trying to regain their normal breathing rate. They opened their eyes about the same time, and remained holding to each other.

"I love you Dean. I love you so much."

"Oh Roman, I love you too. I'm so happy now."

Their hands touched every spot of the other's body. Roman took off Dean's tank top and kissed his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. It felt like a lifetime the last time he has Dean on his arms. Roman playfully licked a nipple and the auburn haired guy giggled beneath him. This was the real Dean, the teenager eager for love. Not the soldier, not the guy looking for revenge, just a teenager in love. Dean was being the epitome of sweetness.

Roman kissed the body gently. More and more excited gasps escaping from the mouth of his beloved blue eyed prince. The samoan made a path of soft kisses down Dean's chest and belly. Finally, the raven haired man put Dean's dick on his mouth, sucking gently, feeling again the musky taste of his lover. It was an amazing feeling. Roman, gradually increased the pace to make the teenager come in his throat. Dean was moaning out of control as he released his cum in Roman's mouth softly repeating his name. Then Roman sucked his fingers and proceeded to prepare Dean. The teenager was so anxious.

Soft moans filled the vehicle as they claimed each other again. Roman loved that sound, wanted to hear it again and again. Roman hit his sweet spot again and again. Those thick fingers were driving Dean crazy. "Roman please. I need you." Dean said between moans. "Oh love! I need you, come on, claim my body and my soul, make me yours and only yours. Make me forget my horrible past."

Roman smiled so tenderly. Totally melted by his boyfriend's honesty. He made Dean sit on his lap and the teenager was riding his cock. Dean was slowly swallowing the entire length. After that both surrendered to their feelings. Roman increased the pace of his thrusts as he kissed Dean softly. Both entwined their fingers feeling a deep connection. Pure and unadulterated love.

"Oh Roman!"

"Damn, you feel so good Dean. I love you so much my prince."

Shortly after Roman shot his load inside Dean and both fell on the sheets. Dean was feeling so weak and sleepy. Roman kissed Dean once more.

"Roman, I'm feeling so weak, like I can't keep my eyes open. It's so weird." Dean softly said.

"You lost a lot of blood in your wrist, babe. Now, you just need to close those beautiful baby blue eyes and you will finally rest." Roman softly said.

"I'm so happy Roman. I don't want to fall sleep but I feel like I'm fainting." Dean could barely speak.

"Just rest my love. This the end of this stage of pain and sacrifice and the beginning of a new one of redemption and reward. We did it Dean, we saved each other's souls and now we're free. The best thing is that we can walk this road together."

"The end and the beginning…" Dean whispered with a cute smile, dimples in full display.

"Yes, now, we will begin a long travel, the final stage of our redemption. And we'll do it together. I will show you the path. We're going to a better place."

Dean smiled trying to stay awake, but it was so difficult.

"We sacrificed a lot of things, Dean and finally redeemed our souls. We'll be together forever. Trust me, babe. This is the end of the road, this the end of our suffering and pain. This is our happy ending."

"Yes, Roman our happy ending. Umm I want to know how you escaped from the basement."

"The love I feel for you saved me, Dean. Just as the love you feel for me is saving you now. Just close your eyes and rest. We have a long way to go, baby boy." Roman softly petted Dean's hair.

"Yes, my love. Together."

Dean felt a peace like he never before, his body felt light like a feather and he knew Roman was feeling the same.

A real happiness like never before.

Dean didn't understand what was happening and to be honest he didn't care. They both were finally free to go far away a start this new stage together and that was all he cares.

The teenager he closed his eyes and smiled, feeling safe in the arms of his beautiful samoan prince.

* * *

 **The chant that Bray sings before detonating the missile is a part of the song Dystopia by Megadeth.**

 **This final part is waaaaay different from what I had thought when I began to write this story. The ending was going to be something devastating and tragic for almost everyone, but I changed my mind while writing the story.**

 **The end, before you ask me if Dean imagined everything in a final hallucination or Roman was really alive and they finally reunited. This is the kind of end that you can interpret it as you like best. So, if you wanted a happy ending you know how you have to interpret the final part. The important thing here is that they ended together and will go to a better place ;) and the citizens are going to start again this time making everything as right as they can.**

 **I'd love to know what you think about the final chapter and the whole story. If you are reading my new fanfic, see you in the next episode of "Something That I'm Not", if not then thank you very much and apologies for my shitty grammar.**


End file.
